Courir dans Central Park
by jlukes
Summary: Jasper/Bella. Edward a quitté Bella, maintenant elle est à l'université,essayant de survivre au delà de la souffrance... Mais Jasper revient.
1. Chapter 1

Je cours dans Central Park, il fait gris, le ciel et lourd et l'orage menace d'éclater, mais qu'importe, j'aime ce temps, j'aime quand la pluie me tombe dessus, ça me procure un certain soulagement, comme si cette pluie pouvait nettoyer la plaie béante dans ma poitrine, là où me cœur se trouvait il y a encore deux ans. Avant qu'il ne me quitte emportant mon cœur avec lui.

Une vibration me sort de mes pensées chaque jours lugubres et indubitablement je souris, je sais qui sait, enfin à moitié…

« Tu cours ? »

« Biensûr, tu devrais le savoir ! ;) »

Des textos, j'en reçois à longueur de journée de lui, mon inconnu. Je n'ai que son pseudo « YaleNoThanks » je sais un peu bizarre je l'accorde, mais on s'est rencontrer au cours de l'année dernière sur le forum de la fac, il est adorable, gentil, protecteur. Il fait la majeure partie de la conversation, il aime parler et moi je l'écoute, enfin, je lis. Il le sait et n'en m'en tiens pas rigueur, il sait juste que j'ai passé un cap difficile dans ma vie qu'il est dur pour moi de m'en remettre mais c'est tout, il ne sait rien d'autre. Encore un message.

« Le temps tourne, tu devrais rentrer… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime la pluie »

Les gouttes commencent à tomber, je lève mon visage et sourit pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue, je bombe la poitrine discrètement, recueillant la pluie pour qu'elle apaise ma souffrance, la magie opère, la douleur diminue mais à mon grand regret elle reste continuellement présente. Je reste là, le visage tourné vers le ciel, fermant les yeux, absorbant cette pluie, m'en servant pour noyer ce chagrin qui me ronge depuis tous ces longs moi sans lui. Sans eux. Et je reste seule sous cette pluie. Ma meilleure amie.

Un éclaire m'aveugle et s'en suit un grondement atroce pour d'autre mais des plus reposant pour moi, ce grondement me rappel le sien, suis-je masochiste ? C'est probable, mais ça m'est vital.

Je me décide enfin à rentrer chez moi, ma chambre universitaire je j'ai regagné depuis une semaine, une chambre unique, pas de colocataire, seule, seule pour pouvoir pleurer sans retenu toutes les nuits après mon cauchemar quotidien, journalier, devenant mon pire ennemi pour la nuit et pour le reste de ma vie.

Je me pose sur mon lit après avoir quitté les vestiaires du dortoir, douché et habillé d'un long pantalon et d'un débardeur. Ca siffle toujours dans les couloirs, mais je ne me retourne pas, c'est toujours comme ça.

Je me pose les écouteurs dans les oreilles, c'est le seul moyen pour que j'arrive à m'endormir sans avoir peur de fermer les yeux. Je me concentre juste sur la musique, sur l'air, le rythme, ce soir c'est Muse, Hysteria. Le son à fond, personne pour me déranger, j'essai de garde les yeux le plus longtemps ouvert, me concentrant sur le rythme agaçant mais entraînant. Ca ne dure pas mes yeux finissent pas succomber et la musique laisse place à mon pire cauchemar. La réalité dans mon sommeil.

Je suis dans Central Park et je cours, étrangement il y a beaucoup d'arbre d'un coup, trop même, je ne suis plus son mon circuit habituel, je suis à Forks dans cette maudite forêt. Je cours pour fuir, mais aussi pour retrouver mon chemin. Je suis perdue et je sais que quelque chose me suis, me veux, mais ce n'est pas celui que je veux. Je cours toujours, les branches laissent des griffes sur mon visage, je cherche mon chemin, j'entends une voix. « Ne cours plus, je ne reviendrais jamais, tu ne me reverras plus. » Edward ? Il est près de chez moi ? Je cours plus vite encore, les larmes coulent, j'ai peur de ce qui se trouve derrière moi mais j'ai peur de ne pas trouver ce qu'il y aurait devant moi. J'entend un grondement derrière moi, il est effrayant pas comme les autres, mon téléphone vibre. « Oublie… et retourne toi ! » Non !

Je me réveille en sursaut, en sueur, en pleure, comme à chaque fois. Mon réveille affiche 4h08, il est encore tôt, je me roule en boule et continue de pleurer. J'en ai assez, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir dormir ne serait-ce qu'une nuit. Sans cauchemar, sans rêve. Je suis si seul ici, mais à qui la faute, je ne veux me rapprocher de personne, je ne veux pas créer d'attache, je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

Avec mon inconnu ce n'est pas la même chose, c'est virtuel, je ne le vois, je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble, je ne connais pas son visage, ni son sourire. Si demain je n'ai plus de nouvelle ? Quelle importance ! Enfin si, ça risque de me retirer le peu de sourire que j'avais retrouvé en discutant avec lui.

La matinée avance doucement, le téléphone toujours dans ma poche, je sais qu'il va bientôt sonner, comme tous les matins à la même heure. Plus que deux minutes. J'entre en classe et je m'installe posant mes bouquins sur le pupitre devant moi, je pose mon téléphone, enlève la vibration et toute sonnerie. Soudain l'écran s'allume. Un nouveau message. Ca y est je souris ! Comment il fait ?

« Alors bien dormi ? »

« Comme toujours ! »

Bon ok je mens mais juste pour ne pas le souler avec mes histoires, il en sait déjà assez comme ça.

« Alors quel est le programme du jour ? »

« Le tiens ou le miens ? LOL»

« Le tiens ! Ton rire doit être rayonnant… »

« Non ! Tu me dragues ? MDR »

« Peut être… »

Oh alarme ! Alarme ! Alarme ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me drague, c'était pas dans « le contrat ». Mon cœur est beaucoup trop… absent pour ce genre d'activité. Je décide de ne pas répondre, et éteint mon téléphone. Ca attendra ce soir, que j'ai le temps de mettre les choses au clair.

C'est l'heure du déjeuné et pour ma pomme bien entendu j'ai deux heure à tuer, le lundi et la pire journée de la semaine, trop de temps pour penser, pour me morfondre. Tanpis il faut que j'aille courir pour m'occuper l'esprit. Je file jusqu'à ma chambre, porte 165. C'est toujours le bazar dans les couloirs, ça en devient lassant, mais bon plus que trois ans ! On respire.

Je me change en quatrième vitesse, mon pantalon, mes baskets, mon petit gilet, et surtout mon ipod. Le plus important, juste courir au même rythme que la musique, sans réfléchir.

J'arrive sur mon circuit habituel, il y a d'autre coureur, leurs joues sont déjà rosés par l'effort, ils soufflent, respirent, pensent à leurs petits soucis quotidiens, ils font sûrement comme moi. Essai de les oublier un instant, un instant seulement.


	2. Chapter 2

Je cours toujours, sans savoir où je vais vraiment, seul la musique me guide, la même que pour m'en dormir. Je ferme les yeux un instant, respirant à plein poumons mais le visage froid et dur d'Edward apparaît et mes yeux s'ouvrent automatiquement. JE ne vois ce qu'il a devant moi, un coureur approchant en sens inverse me bouscule fortement et je sens que je tombe en arrière tout en me retournant. Je me sens voler, hélant un « hey ! » pour qu'il remarque qu'il me fait tomber, et j'attends la chute, mais rien, pourtant je sens bien que je suis sur quelque chose de dur. Je regarde sur mon ventre et je vois un bras puis une main blanche comme la craie me tenir par la taille. Je retourne la tête, j'ai peur de se que je vais voir. La musique est toujours dans ma tête mais comme par hasard ce n'est plus la même « Time is running out ». Je découvre le visage de celui auquel je ne m'attendais pas à voir depuis tout ce temps. Mais que fait-il ici ? Où est Alice ? Et le reste de la famille ? JE regarde autour de moi et je vois qu'il sourit. Jasper sourit ? Il sait faire ça ? Là je suis perdue. JE regarde autour de moi et la panique monte en moi, sont-ils là quelque part ? Ola je ne me sens pas bien tout à coup ! J'ai toujours les écouteurs dans les oreilles, il me lâche doucement, et là tête me tourne.

- Oh… je crois que…

Et voilà j'arrive à la première poubelle publique et je vomis, me retenant les cheveux. Je me pose milles et une question. Une main se pose sur mon dos et je me redresse vivement. Il est toujours là, je n'ai pas rêvé. Il dit quelque chose mais je n'entends rien, juste un bourdonnement. Ah oui, mon ipod.

Il m'enlève mes écouteurs des oreilles délicatement.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Heu…

- Heu… n'est pas une phrase.

Il sourit. Nan franchement je suis où là ? Et puis pourquoi il sourit comme ça ? Il rit de moi alors que je n'ai rien dit de drôle ! Et puis je sais que c'est pas une phrase ! au moins moi j'essai dans faire !

- Au revoir Bella, on quitte la ville ! Ca c'est une phrase que vous avez du oublier !

- Ouch ! Touché…

Il marmonne dans ses dents, mais une tristesse lui traverse le regard et je la ressens amplement.

- Je souffre déjà assez comme ça Jasper, pourrais tu éviter de t'épancher ?

Il sourit timidement à nouveau, cette fois presque imperceptible.

- Alors ? Où… sont…

- Je suis seul

- Serais-je la pire des idiote en disant : Hein ?

- Et depuis quand tu fais de l'humour ?

- Ce n'est pas de l'humour mais du sarcasme, tu devrais le savoir !

- Ok…

Biensûr qu'il le savait ! Je pose mes bras croisé devant ma poitrine, mes une douleur lancinant me prend dans l'épaule, et j'étouffe un cri de douleur.

- Tu as mal ? Fais voir !

- Non c'est rien, ce type ma juste… Aîheuu ! Démoli l'épaule !

- Attends laisse moi regarder

- Tu es sûr ?

- Il ne t'a pas coupé le bras Bella, juste bousculé. Il sourit encore.

Il hésite une seconde mais pose sa main sur mon épaule et l'autre sur mon coude, faisant plier mon bras.

- Aîe !

- Ok... Je te rassure rien n'est cassé, c'est juste ton muscle, de la crème devrait suffire

- Je dois en avoir chez moi

- Je t'accompagne.

Je vois qu'il me colle au talon, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me suit ?

- Heu Jasper ?

- Hum ?

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es là ?

- Plus tard

- Pardon ?

- Attend un peu tu veux, qu'on soigne ton bras et après on discutera.

Le silence est pesant comme jamais sur le chemin vers mon dortoir. Lui reste impénétrable, le regard fixe droit devant lui, les mains dans les poches et une démarche toujours aussi gracieuse. Je me sens vraiment quiche à côté. Non mais je me regarde et je vois que je dégouline de sueur, je suis sûr que mon haleine n'est pas bien fraîche avec ce qui s'est passé. Bah je me dégoûte toute seule. Il sourit, il ressent mon dégoût et ca le fais sourire.

- Tu n'en a pas assez de sourire comme ça ?

- Tu préfère que je morde ?

- Si c'est pour parti tout de suite après, dans ce cas, tâche de ne pas me rater !

Ma réplique le coupa net, il ne croit quand même pas que je vais laisser passer ça ? En fait je ne le pensais pas moi-même mais il faut dire aussi que je ne pensais pas le voir ici aujourd'hui.

On arrive dans le couloir et déjà les bruits fusent. La beauté de Jasper ne passe pas inaperçue auprès des filles, et les remarques obscènes des types avec un QI de poulet n'arrange pas les choses. Je fais semblant de rien et lui aussi d'ailleurs, je l'en remercie intérieurement ajoutant des excuses pour leur comportement.

- Ne te formalise pas pour eux Bella.

J'ouvre la porte et remercie Dieu que cette chambre soit dans un état acceptable pour de la visite impromptue. Je le laisse entrer et je file dans ma buanderie prendre une trousse à pharmacie, j'en ressors et inconsciemment j'enlève mon gilet, je suis en débardeur devant mon lit. Je pose la trousse dessus et cherche la crème mais à une main rien de plus facile forcément. J'essai bien de bouger mon bras mais la douleur lance et j'étouffe un nouveau cri.

- Attend je vais le faire

- Oh.. heu…

Et merde, j'avais oublié qu'il était là et je vois son visage complètement figé sur un point plus loin, il n'ose pas me regarder, c'est vrai qu'il fait aussi gris qu'à Forks mais l'air est plus lourd et je n'ai plus de sous pull. Je rougis d'être dans ce haut devant lui alors que je le mets si souvent pour courir que je ne m'en suis jamais retourné. Il prend la crème dans la trousse et se tourne vers moi. Je ne suis pas à l'aise d'un coup.

- Merci, mais je vais le faire

- Ne dis pas de sottises

- Ok

- Est-ce que tu pourrais juste remettre tes cheveux devant ta nuque s'il te plaît

- Désolé

Il hésite une nouvelle quelques secondes et applique la crème avec des gestes circulaire sur mon épaule et descend le long de mon bras jusqu'à mon coude, sa main et si froide qu'un frisson me parcourt jusqu'à l'échine, lançant une nouvelle vague de douleur dans le bras.

- Je t'ai fais mal ?

- Non… c'est… rien.

- Ca y est

Parfait, je me dépêche de remettre mon gilet, que je referme jusqu'en haut, ça paraît l'amusé.

- Alors, je t'écoute

- Oui…

- Mais encore ?

- Tu peux me laisser quelques minutes s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas l'habitude de… toucher une humaine

- Où sont les autres ?

- Bella !

- Ok ! Ok !

Bon je le laisse reprendre ses esprits, je ne voudrais pas non plus qu'il me passe un savon. En attendant je prends mon téléphone pour le rallumer. Cinq nouveaux messages.

- Nom d'un chien !

- Quoi ?

- Rien, j'ai laissé mon téléphone éteint et… laisse tomber

- Comme tu veux

- Alors tu es prêt ?

- Oui.

Il reste debout devant moi, moi qui est prit place sur le lit. Il s'approche de la fenêtre et regard plus loin. Est-ce qu'ils sont là eux aussi ? Je tente de regarder discrètement mais il commence à parler et je laisse tomber la fenêtre.

- Je suis tout seul, si tu veux savoir. Les… autres, sont resté au Canada

- Canada ?

- Balla ! Tu peux me laisser continuer ?

- Désolé

- Je suis venu de moi-même. Je ne pouvais plus supporter leur détresse, leur souffrance, il fallait que j'y remédie, et vite, sinon j'allais devenir fou.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu Jasper ?

- Pour m'assurer que tu allais bien

- Alice ne peut pas le savoir ?

- Elle… se l'interdit, se bloque elle-même.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle veut que tu vives ta vie, sans qu'elle n'est à intervenir, elle ne veut pas avoir l'impression de te surveiller à distance.

- Elle n'en a rien à faire de moi alors…

Je parle plus à moi-même qu'à lui mais mes paroles lui arrivent aux oreilles. Il se raidit et se tourne vers moi.

- Ne crois pas ça Bella, ils souffrent tous de ton absence, tu faisais partie de cette famille et pour eux c'est comme s'ils avaient perdu un des leurs.

- A qui la faute ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de partir !

- Bella…

- Et lui ?

- Il est… léthargique

- Alors pourquoi ne vient-il pas me voir ? Pourquoi est-ce toi ici et pas lui ?

- Il ne veut pas te mettre en danger, ils ne savent même pas que je suis ici

- Comment ça ? Tu leur à caché ?

- Difficilement, je ne me suis décidé qu'à la dernière minute, Edward se referme des pensées des autres, le plus dur fut Alice.

- Mais ils se doutent bien que tu ne sois plus là !

- Ils pensent que je suis allé soulager mon fardeau quelques jours

- Ton fardeau ?

- Bella, c'est à cause de moi si nous sommes partis ! Je n'avais pas réagit, si j'avais su me contrôler, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé !

- Je t'interdis de penser ça !

- Mais Bella…

- Mais arrête enfin ! Ce n'est pas toi qui ai décidé de partir c'est lui, je savais à quoi m'attendre en entrant dans votre famille !

Je me lève verte de rage, je n'ai pas pleuré deux ans pour l'entendre se faire tous les reproches.

- Il n'a pas eu confiance en nous, en moi, et ça c'est de sa faute, où encore de la mienne d'être aussi maladroite, tu imagine se couper avec une feuille de papier ! Alors je t'interdis de te rendre responsable de tout ce tintamarre !

Il n'ajoute rien, nous laissant dans le silence total, mais je vois bien qu'il ne sait pas où regarder, on dirait qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait là.

- Mais… Tu vas rester ici longtemps ?

- Je te dérange peut être ? Si c'est ça je peux partir tu…

- Non ! Je…

- Ok… Avant de venir te voir je me suis inscrit dans cette fac et j'ai commencé les cours ce matin déjà

- Tu as quoi ?

Il est là depuis ce matin mais ça veut dire qu'il est arrivé avant ? Et depuis combien de temps ? Est-ce qu'il me suivait tout à l'heure ? Biensûr que oui.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir avant ?

- Je ne savais pas si j'en étais capable

- Comment ça ? Tu as toujours du mal à te contrôler à ce point là ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, tu… es si mal, je suis là depuis quelques jours, et ces quelques jours où je t'es vu, tu émané une tristesse en puissance mille comparé à la famille.

Aïe…

Je murmure, il me renvoi ma souffrance en pleine figure. Je ne suis pas prête, je n'ai pas de musique pour couvrir les bruits déchirant de ma plaie en pleine poitrine, je ne cours pas. Rien, je ne fais rien. Ca pas bon, j'ai trop mal, il réduit tous mes efforts à néant.

- Je suis désolé Bella… Vraiment je…

- Arrête Jasper…

Je me réinstalle sur le lit et je commence à suffoquer, l'air devient trop lourd et ma gorge se serre, elle se referme comprimant mes derniers souffles qui pourraient me retenir les prochain sanglots. Je vais y arriver, respire Bella, ça va passer. Je cherche à tâtons mon ipod, mais je ne le trouve pas. Mais Jasper à l'air de comprendre et me le donne en quatrième vitesse. J'enclenche la première piste. Hysteria, Muse, ma préférée du moment. Je garde toujours les yeux ouverts, et je le vois qui me fixe accroupi devant moi et sans comprendre vraiment je le fixe à mon tour, je me plonge dans son regard, mais je me concentre sur le rythme. Ce rythme entraînant mélanger à son regard envoutant me transporte loin de mon état d'esprit actuel. Ca marche, ma gorge se dessert, je respire à nouveau. Ses yeux, je n'avais jamais remarqué un regard pareil, le sien est torturé mais il inspire confiance.

- On devrait y aller !

Il se lève d'un bon plus que gracieux et se tourne vers la porte.

- Oui, mais… laisse moi me changer, tu n'as qu'à partir devant je te rejoins au kiosque dans quelques minutes

- Bien

Il me regarde une dernière fois et une vague de douceur et de calme me parvient, je lui fais comprendre toute ma reconnaissance espérant qu'il la ressente. En effet. Il me sourit timidement et quitte la chambre.

Bon aller ma belle, une douche !


	3. Chapter 3

**Alors merci pour votre soutien, vos com's m'ont fait super plaisir, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant que les deux premiers, j'adore le Jella, même si j'aime tout autant Bella et Edward.**

**Je répète que les perso ne m'apartiennent pas, l'histoire sort tout droit de mon imagination... blablabla... :DDD  
**

**Encore merci à vous ;))))))  
**

* * *

BPOV

Je prends mes affaires de toilettes et des vêtements de rechange et je file de l'autre côté du couloir pour atteindre la salle de bain commune à toutes les filles. Quinze minutes plus tard je suis prête et je pars pour le kiosque là où mon délicieux café long sans sucre ni crème m'attend. Rien de tel pour tenir une journée, enfin il m'en faut quand même trois voir quatre par jour. Tout ca pour m'empêcher de dormir. Au même moment où j'arrive là bas je vois Jasper qui m'attend une pile de livre dans les mains, il est adossé au mur, un pied relevé en arrière posé également dessus. Les filles deviennent hystérique en passant devant lui, je ris, voyant qu'il ne les remarque même pas. Alice doit vraiment lui manquer, le pauvre, être loin d'elle ne doit pas être chose facile, j'en suis la preuve vivante. Je continue de m'avancer et il me voit, je lui fais un sourire quand je me tourne vers le kiosque commandant mon café. Mon téléphone vibre.

- Et merde !

Je prends mon portable, j'avais totalement oublié mon inconnu, et je n'avais toujours pas lu ses derniers messages, maintenant j'en avais six !

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Tu es là ? Je ne t'ai pas fais peur au moins ? »

« Tu m'inquiète vraiment, répond s'il te plaît »

« Tu es parti courir ? »

« Est-ce que tu peux répondre, je m'inquiète vraiment ! »

« Si tu me fais la tête dis le moi s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas me morfondre dans mon coin pour rien ! »

Houuu, il n'a pas l'air content, je me dépêche de pianoter pour ne plus l'inquiéter. Mais c'est vrai que son message de ce matin m'a un peu refroidit, il à l'air d'espérer une relation mais moi je ne le vois pas pareil, je ne suis pas prête. Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ?

- Tu es sûr que ça va Bella ?

- Ah !

Je manque de faire tomber mon café mais Jasper le rattrape aisément d'une seule main sans éclaboussure.

- Tu es fou de me faire une peur pareil !

- Je suis désolé mais tu semblais si inquiète, que je me suis inquiété à mon tour

- C'est… gentil… mais il ne faut pas c'est juste que… j'ai rencontré un type qui…

- C'est super ça !

- Non pas du tout

- Comment ça ? Je te trouve étrange

- Je ne le connais pas… on s'est rencontré sur le net et on discute souvent… tous les jours d'accord, mais ça allait, jusqu'à ce matin

Je me tourne à nouveau sur mon cellulaire et tape vite fait

« Je suis désolé mais j'ai été très occupé et j'ai couru, pas d'inquiétude »

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il a… enfin j'ai peut être mal compris

- Bella !

- Il me drague je crois et je ne veux pas, je ne suis pas prête pour ça !

- Ok

- Ok ?

- Vous êtes vraiment bizarre les humains… tellement de questions existentielle qui vous tourmentent alors que vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps devant vous !

- C'est trèèèès réconfortant ce que tu viens de dire là tu t'en rends compte ?

- Je sais mais j'ai vraiment du mal à vous comprendre

- Et moi tu me comprends ?

- D'une certaine manière, par rapport à ce que je sais sur toi, à ce que tu sais de nous, mais ça reste encore une grande interrogation pour moi, toute humaine que tu es, tu es… étrange !

- Ok et ça te fais rire ?

- Très !

- Pff, frimeur de vampires

On part en cours et je m'aperçois qu'il à cours avec moi, psychologie.

- Tu as pris ce cours là ? Tu ne serais pas maso parfois ?

- Non, je connais déjà tout sur ce sujet, je pourrais même faire le cours à sa place, mais bon.

Ok, là Jasper Hale est vraiment très bizarre, où alors je n'avais jamais vraiment fais attention. Nous prenons place ensemble, et mon téléphone vibre de nouveau. Je regarde et c'est encore « YaleNoThanks ».

« Désolé j'ai eu peur que ma tentative de drague ne t'es fais peur »

« Je ne suis pas une fille qu'il faut draguer »

Jasper me murmure d'une voix douce

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Tu vas arrêter ça oui !

J'essai de parler aussi bas que lui mais ce n'est pas encore ça.

- J'y peux rien tu déborde de nervosité avec ce téléphone !

- Tu n'as qu'à ignorer

- Si seulement c'était si facile !

- Essai !

Le téléphone sonne de nouveau, et mon cœur rate un battement, je sens que ma conversation avec mon inconnu dérape dangereusement vers un sujet que je voulais éviter depuis le début et je ne sais vraiment pas comment m'en dépatouiller sans le vexer et briser cette amitié virtuelle qui au final me plaisait bien. Je ne sais pas si je dois regarder, que va-t-il me répondre à mon dernier message, va-t-il insister ? Va-t-il comprendre ? Va-t-il me laisser choir seul au bord de cet océan de solitude ?

- Bella donne moi ce téléphone !

- Jasper !

- Tu me stress avec ça ! Tu le récupéreras quand tu rentreras dans ta chambre ?

- Tu me punis ?

- Non !

- Alors rend le moi !

- Où quoi ?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Jasper Hale où je préviens Alice que tu es ici !

Je prends une feuille et mon crayon et je le menace.

- Ok tiens ! Tu sais que tu peux être agaçante quand tu joues à ça ?

- Je ne joue pas moi !

Je lui fais un petit clin d'œil et lui tend le papier en question. « Frimeur de vampire ! »

- Et elle se trouve drôle !

Il prend le papier et le roule entre ses mains, il les frotte si fort qu'une fumée se dégagé d'elles, le papier se consume à l'intérieur, comme s'il avait un feu de camp avec des scouts. Ni vu ni connu il laisse la poussière glisser sur le sol entre ses jambes.

- C'est ce que j'ai dis. Frimeur !

- Humaine !

Pff, il m'énerve, mais il me fait tellement rire, c'est ça intérieurement je ris et ca ne m'étais pas arrivais depuis… aïe, non je ne veux pas y penser.

Plus le soir approche et plus je sens la panique monter, c'est comme ça à chaque fois. J'essai de faire avec mais rien que l'idée que je puisse fermer les yeux pour une nuit entière, j'ai la paie qui me rappel à son bon souvenir, me rappelant qu'il n'y a plus rien.

Il faut que je cours. Je sors de la dernière heure de cours et je vois Jasper qui m'attend à la porte de la classe. Encore une fois toutes les filles s'extasient devant lui, qu'est-ce que ça peut être chiant à force !

- Tu n'en a pas marre d'éblouir les gens comme ça ?

- Je te jure que ce n'est pas de ma faute !

- Ben tiens ! Déjà que moi j'ai l'air d'une mouche à côté de toi !

- Ne dis pas ça, tu es très…

Ah un compliment pour moi de ça part, quel bonheur !

- Heu tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

- Heu… Non ça ira

Ben plouf, plouf, le poisson dans l'eau ! Je ne l'ai même pas eu ce compliment !

- Je vais… courir

- A cette heure ci ?

- Il n'est pas tard, j'ai encore deux bonnes heures avant la nuit

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse, on est à New York ici ! Pas à Forks !

- Attend, Forks c'était pire ok !

- Je te l'accorde mais la grande ville est bien plus réputée pour les tueurs et les autres voyous humains !

- Je cours à cette heure si depuis plus d'un an Jasper et il ne m'est jamais rien arrivée !

- Encore heureux ! Et tu as de la chance qu'avec ton magnétisme à danger qu'il ne te soit encore rien arrivé !

- Rien de pire ne peut m'arriver au point où j'en suis…

Je baisse la tête, consciente que je me faisais moi-même du mal en disant ça.

- Laisse-moi venir avec toi !

- Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie quand je cours, je suis avec ma musique, je ne parle pas, et puis, il risque de pleuvoir

- J'aime la pluie

- Moi aussi, mes les gens non, ils vont tous être frustrés, et toi avec, et tu vas rejeter ta frustration sur moi !

- Ce n'est pas plus une demande mais un ordre !

- Je te déteste !

- Je sais que tu m'adore !

Il n'est pas sérieux là ? J'ai jamais dis ça, ni même pensé ! Mais c'est vrai que je suis heureuse de le voir ici, au moins j'ai encore un petit fil qui me relie à eux, où à lui. Aïe.

- Dans quinze minutes dans le hall.

- Ca marche ! Le premier arrivé… mouais, tu vas gagner de toute façon !

- A tout à l'heure l'humaine !

A l'heure dit je me retrouve devant le hall et biensûr il est déjà là.

- On devrait se dépêcher, il va bientôt pleuvoir…

- Je m'en fiche, je veux qu'il pleuve…

Je parle encore une fois à moi-même, je réclame cette pluie à tout moment, j'en ai besoin c'est ma drogue. Ma plaie à trop saignée aujourd'hui, il faut que je la nettoie. Et il me faut la pluie.

J'ai toujours mon ipod dans les oreilles, Jasper était prévenu et il ne dit rien, pour lui je suis sûr qu'il trottine à côté de moi, cette vitesse pour lui ne doit pas être très amusante, bien trop lente, je m'en veux de lui infliger ça, il devrait être au prés de sa femme, pas ici. Il ne doit pas se rendre coupable de mes erreurs à moi. D'avoir était trop cruche et trop naïve pour croire qu'il m'aimait pour de vrai. Aïe ! Bon elle arrive cette pluie !!

Mon ipod passe cette fois une autre piste Coldplay – Viva la Vida, ce n'est pas une de mes préférées mais tanpis. On continue notre parcourt, il ne me semble même pas essoufflée, mais son visage semble tiré, il pense sûrement, il doit être en train de se morfondre dans sa bulle, je le ressens, c'est intriguant, il semble si mal lui aussi, aussi mal que moi on dirait. Mon téléphone vibre et je m'arrête pour le lire. C'est mon inconnu.

« Avec qui cours tu ? »

« Avec…

Attend une seconde là ? Oh seigneur !

- Bella qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Je… j'ai…

Je regarde autour de moi mais il a du monde à cette heure si, je ne vois personne. De toute façon qui je cherche, je ne le sais pas moi-même. C'est quoi ce délire, il me voit, il m'espionne ?

- Bella répond moi !

Jasper se met devant moi et me saisit pas les épaules, je ne le regarde pas et je continue de chercher autour de moi, un homme avec un téléphone, mais ils en ont tous un !

- Bella !

J'entends un grondement dans sa poitrine, il m'appel, je le regarde pour le voir et il semble complètement paniqué.

- Jasper ça va ?

- C'est à moi que tu demande ça ?

- Désolé… je… l'inconnu dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure… il…

- Quoi ?

- Il m'a envoyé ça

Je lui passe mon téléphone et immédiatement il lève la tête et cherche à son tour, mais bien sur il ne voit pas plus que moi avec cette foule.

Je panique mais je gère, je sais que Jasper est là et que je ne risque rien, mais c'est vrai qu'avec tout ce que j'ai vécu et tout ce que je sais, je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire.

- Je te ramène tout de suite !

- Non !

- Bella !

- La pluie va arriver !

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

- S'il te plaît… Je le supplie. Tu comprendras je te le promets.

Il me regarde et ne lâche pas mes yeux d'un centimètre. Je le regarde moi aussi et je sens la pluie, son odeur, comme un baume réparateur qui annonce son arrivée avec douceur, je respire, hume ce parfum. Il fait pareil que moi, mais il doit le sentir cent fois plus. Je l'envie. Les premières gouttes tombent et je bombe la poitrine comme à chaque fois, je le regarde toujours, il semble si triste, comprend il se que je ressens ? Je n'en doute pas. Ma poitrine gonflée, la pluie caresse ma peine, et beigne ma plaie, elle la nettoie, mon visage accueille cette eau bénie des Dieux, et remercie, chaque goutte qui tombe sur mes yeux, mes joues, mon nez, ma bouche. Mes yeux reste rivé sur les siens, incapable de m'en défaire, Il essai de m'apaiser mais je lui demande d'arrêter avec mes yeux suppliant pour qu'il me laisse savourer ce moment de plénitude intense, car c'est à ce moment que la peine me semble moins douloureuse, plus supportable. Il le sait, il le sent. Il prend mon visage en coupe et murmure doucement.

- Je suis désolé…

- Moi la première…

A quoi bon, il s'en veut, je m'en veux, on s'en veut. Nous sommes les êtres les plus torturés de cette Terre.

La pluie cesse, mais je lève la tête réclamant encore quelque goutte, juste une, mais rien, mon supplice recommence mais je serre les dents, et je baisse la tête, il me regarde toujours. Il est trempé de la tête aux pieds et je ne suis pas mieux. Je porte juste un débardeur et un fin gilet, ainsi la pluie pénètre mieux. Je ne grelotte pas, j'aimerais juste qu'il se remette à pleuvoir.

- Aller, je te ramène…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Encore merci pour tous vos encouragement, et merci aussi à ceux et celles qui m'ont rappelé mes petites erreurs de publication, bah oui c'est ma première fois sur alors forcément... encore merci !!**_

**POV Bella**

On arrive dans ma chambre et je nous sors chacun une serviette. Il se sèche les cheveux et le visage, on rit parce que nous sommes en train de tremper la moquette, alors on se dépêche d'ôter nos chaussures.

- Le doyen va te tuer !

- Tu as de la chance, tu es déjà mort !

- Je ne dirais pas ça mais si tu le dis !

- Comment ça ? Vous n'êtes pas mort Monsieur Hale ?

- Non, je parle de la chance…

- Tu sais… je me demande comment tu peux réussir à gérer autant de… données sentimentales.

- Je me le demande encore, ça reste très difficile.

- Avec ma peine je ne dois pas t'être d'une grande aide !

- Parle de la mienne ! Je sais très bien que tu la ressens. Tu es la seule…

- Oui…

- Non laisse tomber !

- Jasper !

- Tu devrais aller te laver, tu vas attraper la mort !

- Pas maintenant, il y a trop de monde à cette heure ci, ca devrait être vide d'ici une demi-heure.

- Alors mets-toi prêt du chauffage Bella !

- Ok ! Ok !

Alors je m'exécute, qu'est-ce qu'il a à ne pas finir ses phrases bon sang ! Je prépare mes affaires pour la douche et pour la nuit. Mon débardeur habituel, mon pantalon, ma serviette et ma brosse à dent, pose le tout sur le lit et me remet sur le chauffage, il est toujours là à regarder dehors. L'air anxieux, il semble perdu et une nouvelle torture semble s'emparer de lui.

- A quoi penses-tu Jasper ?

- A rien de particulier

- Tu mens comme un arracheur de dents !

- Pour les miennes ?

Il me sourit à pleine dent dévoilant cette rangée magnifique, pire qu'un sourire Colgate.

- Frimeur ! Frimeur ! Frimeur !

- Humaine ! Humaine ! Hum…

- Quoi ?

- Ton téléphone je l'entends vibrer

- Oh !

Et merde, je l'avais oublié lui ! Je vais prêt de mon bureau et il est là, un message reçu. Qu'est-ce que je fais je le lis ? Aller !

« Je vois que la pluie t'as plu »

- Il faut vraiment que je fasse un tri dans mes fréquentations !

- Montre-moi ?

- En un mouvement il était à côté de moi, le t-shirt trempé.

- Où dis tu que tu l'as rencontré ?

- Sur le forum de la fac, pourquoi ? Tu… Oh non !

- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là !

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai !

- Bella calme toi !

- Pour une fois qu'un type sympa s'intéresse à moi et qu'il semble à peu prêt humain, il faut que ce soit un barge !

- S'il te plaît arrête de stresser comme ça, je ne vais pas réussir à nous calmer tous les deux !

- Tu… stress… pour moi ?

Alors là du coup je suis calmé, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

- … Je… ne dis pas de sottise ! Ecoute… Tu ferme cette porte à clé je vais aller me changer, je suis… trempé.

Il se regarde de la tête au pied et me regarde à mon tour, jaugeant la situation.

- J'en ai pour deux minutes ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mais attend ! Tu… tu reviens hein ?

- Je te le promets !

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et j'en reste choqué, lui qui hésite toujours avant de poser la main sur moi où encore quand il coupe ses phrases dès qu'il se dévoile un peu lui-même. Que lui arrive t-il ?

Pour éviter d'y penser je reprends mon ipod et l'écoute tout en fouillant dans ma penderie pour m'occuper l'esprit. Je sens mon ventre gargouiller et je me dirige vers le mini frigo, je prends une bouteille d'eau et une pomme. Cette fois la piste en cours c'est Fall Out Boy – I dont care. Ça tombe bien hein !

J'essai de faire voler ma pomme et la rattraper, mais ma maladresse oblige, elle roule son mon bureau.

- C'est bien ma veine tiens !

Je me baisse, et m'en saisit, je m'apprête à me relever, mais ma tête heurte le rebord.

- Aïe !

Je sens une main se poser sur moi au moment où je me redresse et la c'est la panique, l'inconnu est là et sans réfléchir je me retourne et essai de le ruer de coup là où c'est possible, je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas voir sa tête. Mais mes poignés se font prisonnier par une prise froide et dure. Je connais ça !

J'ouvre les yeux et vois Jasper qui me tient fermement contre lui, prenant mes mains en otage. Il m'enlève mes écouteurs.

- Bella ! Calme-toi, c'est moi !

- Jasper ?

- Oui, tu enlèverais un peu tes écouteurs tu aurais entendu qu'il s'agissait de moi !

- Mais.. j'ai cru que…

Je nous observe quelques secondes, je suis vraiment contre lui, je sens son torse ferme, sa main fait pression dans mon dos, son autre main est posé sur ma joue. Mon cœur accélère. J'ai un cœur ? Je le feu me monte aux joues, il est si près de moi, son visage si près du mien que j'arrive presque à sentir ce souffle si particulier. Ses yeux sont flamboyant et creuse mon regard. Puis il me relâche subitement. Pourquoi ? Non ne pense pas ça Bella, ne pense pas à ça !

- Tu… devrais aller prendre ta douche, ne t'inquiète pas je veille

- Ok…

Je reprends mes esprits en même temps que mes affaires et file vers la porte. Je le regarde une dernière fois, il ramasse ma pomme et la jette dans son dos et elle revient devant lui et la rattrape avec aisance. J'avais essayé de le faire mais ça s'est avéré être un échec cuisant.

- Frimeur !

- Humaine !

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas trouver autre chose ? Je ne sais pas moi…. Trouve quelque chose !

- Je vais réfléchir à la question ! File à la douche !

**POV Jasper**

- Un surnom ? Comment puis-je l'appeler hein ? Je me le demande !

Je quitte ma famille pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien, qu'elle ne m'en veut moins que je ne m'en veux à moi-même, pour fuir toute cette tension de remord, de regret, de colère, de tristesse, tous ces sentiments étouffants qui m'oppressaient là-bas avec eux, et maintenant je me retrouve ici.

Ici depuis une semaine où je n'ai cessé de la suivre, de l'observer vivre ou survivre dans cette nouvelle vie. Elle semble plus forte extérieurement mais intérieurement c'est la guerre de tranchée, je n'ai jamais vu ou pu ressentir pareille détresse humaine. Et tout ça à cause de moi.

Je fais le tour de la pièce, prenant soin de ne toucher à rien, respectant son intimité. Une intimité qui me devenait de plus en plus curieuse, j'ai le sentiment étrange que je dois tout savoir d'elle, ce qu'elle pense, ce qu'elle ressent, ce dont elle à peur, ce dont elle souffre, ce qu'elle aime, ce qu'elle déteste, la façon dont elle peut voir les choses, différemment de moi. Elle est intrigante sous tout point de vue, je comprends la fascination d'Edward envers elle, mais je ne comprends pas cette obstination de rester loin d'elle. Moi-même je n'y arrive pas. Ca fait déjà dix minutes qu'elle est sorti et je ne cesse de scruter la porte, de guetter ses pas dans le couloir. Je peux même entendre l'eau qui coule sous la douche, je l'imagine glisser sur son visage. Je revois son visage sous la pluie, toute cette peine, c'était à me fendre le cœur si cela avait état possible, je lui aurais même donné le mien, si la douleur lui aurait été plus supportable.

Son bureau est vide de gribouillis quelquonque, de photos, de penses bêtes. Juste des cours, des petits dessins sans queue ni tête, elle doit souvent rêvasser, mais les traits des dessins sont parfois plus dur que d'autre, ça ne doit pas être de beaux rêves.

Sa commode laisse apparaitre des petits objets en porcelaines, des petits anges, au visage triste, il a bien quelques photos, je reconnais Charlie sur l'une d'elle. Une autre une femme et un homme, elles ont le même sourire je suppose que c'est sa mère, puis une autre d'un garçon, l'indien qu'Edward ne peut pas voir, le Quilleute, Jacob je crois. Elle est avec lui sur une autre à la plage, un feu de camp et elle sourie, mais ce sourire n'est pas réel, il sonne faux. Je sens au travers de cette photo qu'elle essai mais ça semble trop dur. Il n'y en a pas de nous biensûr, comment aurait elle pu supporter de voir notre absence avec une photo de nous ?

Des vêtements traînent de ci de là, je n'y avais pas prêté attention tout à l'heure, mais mon regard se pose sur un sous vêtement qu'il aurait mieux valu que je ne vois pas, un soutien gorge, en dentelle, très jolie, mais je le pousse du pied délicatement sous le lit, pour ne pas qu'elle soit gêné quand elle le remarquera, elle risquerait de rougir. J'aime quand elle rougie, ça lui va si bien.

Je n'entends plus l'eau coulée, et je l'entends fredonner dans le couloir, elle parait stressée, étrange, moi aussi. Mais je capte des élans de testostérone venant du couloir, ça augmente au fur et à mesure où je l'entends arriver, elle est mal à l'aise, elle n'aime pas ces regards j'en suis sûr. Il faut que je l'aide, je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça.

J'ouvre la porte de sa chambre en prenant soin de ne pas la faire voler, où de la démolir, je la vois arriver le regard baissé, je sens tous ses regards sur elle, c'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, même très sexy en fait. Je la rejoins en quelques pas, j'espère qu'elle ne le prendra pas mal. Je lui saisis le visage et l'embrasse sur le front. Qu'on me condamne à l'enfer, à peine mes lèvres sur sa peau et une vague d'électricité m'envahie, comme la première fois. Dés que je la touche, j'y ai le droit à chaque fois.

Elle me regarde, elle semble perdue, choquée aussi, comme l'autre fois. Jasper ! Reprend toi, elle aime Edward et tu aime par-dessus tout Alice ! Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tous les regards se croisent, et leur animosité sexuelle redescend, ouf, ça commençait à être contagieux. Je lui prends doucement la main et l'accompagne porte 165.

- Heu… c'était quoi ça ?

- Ca… quoi ?

Biensûr je ne trouve rien de mieux que de faire l'ignorant !

- Et bien ça ?

Elle regarde sa main et… Merde ! La mienne y est toujours, et nos doigts sont entremêlés, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique Jasper bon sang ! Je la retire vivement, mais avec regret au fond de moi, elle était si chaude et si douce, je pouvais même sentir sa pression sanguine au bout de ses doigts.


	5. Chapter 5

Je retourne vers la fenêtre, c'est la seule façon que j'ai de ne pas la regarder, j'observe l'extérieur, la pluie qui tombe, son visage sous cette pluie il y a à peine une heure. Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Elle est toujours à la même place et me regarde figée, elle se pose beaucoup trop de question, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, je dois passer au dessus. Elle se décide enfin à bouger et se pose sur son lit, elle semble inquiète tout à coup, et la peur ressort au plus profond d'elle-même, ça me fais mal de la voir comme ça.

- N'est pas peur Bella, je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien.

- Tu vas rester ici cette nuit ?

- Je guetterais

- Heu… Dehors ?

- Heu… oui !

Je tente l'humour elle est si nerveuse, ça me fais sourire.

- Tu peux rester ici… si tu veux

- Bella…

- Je sais que tu ne me feras rien

- Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que tu ne saigne pas que je ne pourrais pas te sauter dessus !

- Dans ses cas là tout ce que je te demande c'est que si c'est le cas, ne t'arrête pas…

- Oh Bella…

Elle est si triste, si effrayé, si mal, comment ai-je pu lui faire subir ça, je m'en veux tellement, je l'ai brisé de l'intérieur, j'ai brisé ma famille, j'ai brisé mon frère, j'ai brisé son petit cœur. Dans un instinct incompréhensible, je m'avance vers elle et prendre place à côté d'elle, je la serre dans mes bras, son parfum de fraise est si bon, si envoûtant, ses cheveux sont humides mais je passe ma main dessus, pour la calmer.

Elle se niche sur mon torse et s'agrippe à ma chemise pour pleurer tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur, elle se laisse aller, on dirait que ça fait des années qu'elle n'a pas relâché la pression, toute cette vague d'émotion me déchire, tout est de ma faute.

- Il ne reviendra pas…

Elle hurle de chagrin, sa voix se perd dans les abymes de la tristesse.

- Ne dis pas ça ma belle, tu n'en sais rien

- Je n'en peux plus Jasper ! J'ai mal, j'ai si mal !

- Je sais… Moi aussi

- Je saigne, tous les jours, encore et encore !

Qu'est-ce que je peux ajouter, elle a si mal, elle souffre tellement, je ne supporte vraiment pas de la voir ainsi, j'essai de la calmer avec le maximum de mes capacité mais rien n'y fais, son chagrin est tellement puissant et tout est de ma faute. Je sens la colère émaner au fond de moi, c'est à cause de moi qu'elle est comme ça, je n'aurais pas du venir, j'aggrave son mal, je lui rappel sa douleur.

POV Bella

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ca me fais si mal, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir une lame qui traverse mon âme, mais au lieu de rester sur place et figer la douleur, elle tourne sur elle-même me torturant à chaque minute, à chaque heure, chaque jour, c'est un vrai supplice et je n'en peux plus, j'en est assez, je suis fatigué, j'aimerais tellement dormir, mais même ça, ça ne m'est pas permis, je suis destinée à une vie entière de souffrance, de peine et de torture. Je m'agrippe à lui, je ne veux pas qu'il parte, j'ai trop peur qu'il ne revienne pas, il est ma bouée, celle qui tient ma tête hors de l'immensité du néant. Je sais qu'il s'en veut, mon oreille est collée sur son torse et j'entends un grondement, un grondement de colère, de remord.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Jasper

- Tu souffre à cause moi

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu es la meilleure chose que me sois arrivé depuis deux ans, j'ai besoin de toi, je sais que c'est égoïste de te dire ça, Alice est loin de toi et crois moi Ô combien je sais que c'est dur d'être loin de celui qu'on aime, mais si tu pars je me retrouve à nouveau toute seule, et je ne sais pas si je survivrais à un nouveau départ !

- Tu devrais dormir…

- Non ! Je…

- Bella !

- Si je ferme les yeux… mes cauchemars reviendront, et c'est comme ça toutes les nuits

- Je serais là Bella…

- Merci…

Mon discourt, certes mélodramatique, n'est que vérité, il est touché je le sens, j'ai vraiment besoin de lui. Une vague de calme m'envahie, c'est lui, je sais qu'il avait déjà essayé en vain, et il se sent mieux de voir que je suis calmé, je peux enfin respirer normalement et l'appel du sommeil se fait entendre, j'essai de résister, je ne veux pas dormir, ça va recommencer, je vais retrouver cette forêt, ce grondement, cette voix, cette absence… Je me sens soudainement plus calme suite à cette crise panique intérieure.

- Merci…

- Dors… s'il te plaît

Je m'allonge sur le lit, il monte la couverture sur mes épaules et je sens qu'il s'éloigne.

- Non reviens !

- Je suis là Bella, ne t'inquiète pas

- Non, reste à côté de moi

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable Bella

- S'il te plaît…

- D'accord

Je supplie, je ne veux pas dormir seule, je veux sentir qu'il est là prêt de moi et qu'il veille sur moi, mon ange gardien. Je lui laisse de la place sur le lit pour qu'il s'allonge lui aussi. Il prend place sur le dos, j'ai à peine senti le lit bougé quand il s'y est installé. Il reste figé, les mains derrière la tête, le regard fixé au plafond. Je me mets sur le côté face à lui, je n'ai pas de musique pour m'empêcher de penser, mais je me concentre sur son visage juste éclairé par la lune, peut être que cette vision remplacera celle de meilleur ennemi. Mes yeux se ferment tout seul.

Je cours sur Central Park, toujours le même circuit, je suis seule et la pluie va bientôt tombé, j'attend, la douleur est de pire en pire, je supplie le ciel pour qu'elle tombe mais il semble figée comme si le temps s'était arrêté, plus personne ne bouge, les passant sont figés, sauf moi, je tourne sur moi-même, je cherche une réponse, une explication, mais je panique, la plaie dans ma poitrine augmente, elle est sanguinolente, le sang coule sur mon débardeur, et la pluie ne tombe toujours pas, j'ai mal, j'ai si mal, c'est insupportable. J'entends une voix, son ténor qui me manque tant « Tu ne me reverras plus, je ne t'aime plus ». C'est atroce, je veux mourir, le ciel semble toujours figé, la pluie ne tombera pas je le sens, et personne n'est là pour m'aider, personne ne bouge. Mais je vois le visage de mon ange plus loin, le regard noir fixé sur ma plaie en sang, il se retient, le regret se lit sur son visage torturé. « Achève moi Jasper, je t'en supplie ! »

Je me réveille en sursaut, en sueur comme d'habitude, les pleures sont là mais je n'entends plus rien, juste l'écho de mon cri dans ma tête. Je veux me rouler en boule pour finir de pleurer, comme d'habitude mais je n'y arrive pas, je suis dans ses bras. Il m'a entendu, il n'y a pas de doute.

- Ca va aller ma belle, je te le promets… ça va aller

Je suis incapable de parler, mais je ressens qu'elle chose d'étrange, depuis deux ans, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un est là prêt de moi à la fin de ce cauchemar, le rendant plus lointain, moins douloureux. Il prend soin de me rallonger et je me blottis dans ses bras, son corps a beau être froid mais une chaleur ce dégage de lui. Je sens des fines et douces pulsations dans ma poitrine, elles me semblent familières je ne sais pas quoi en penser, je les laisse, elles me font du bien. Je ne veux plus dormir, j'en suis incapable.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- 4h30

Il murmure, c'est si doux et mélodieux, c'est apaisant, comme une berceuse. Ca ne sert à rien je ne dormirais plus.

-Je peux te poser une question… indiscrète ?

Il tic, je le vois bien, mais je n'insiste pas, s'il ne veut pas, je passerais à autre chose.

- Je t'écoute…

Oh !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Jasper, je veux dire avec Alice, tu ne l'appel pas, tu ne parles pas d'elle, tu… Est-ce que tout va bien pour vous deux ?

- C'est…

- Compliqué oui je sais…

- Ne sois pas si fataliste Bella…

- Désolé

- Je suis sûr qu'à l'heure qu'il est elle sait où je suis.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'elle risque de mal interpréter les choses ?

- C'est vrai quoi notre position n'est pas du tout politiquement correcte on va dire.

- Non sinon elle serait déjà là !

- Quoi ?

- Ne t'affole pas, je pense qu'elle sait que nous avons besoin tous les deux de nous remettre de cette torture émotionnelle

- Tu crois qu'Edward le sait aussi ?

- Non, parce que lui serait déjà là ! Il ne supporte pas que quelqu'un d'autre te touche, mise à part peut être un humain, si tu peux refaire ta vie, mais un vampire…

- Donc il n'en a rien à faire de moi, s'il ne s'intéresse pas à ce qu'Alice peut voir

- Non je crois surtout qu'il s'est tellement refermé sur lui-même qu'il se bloque l'accès au pensées, il s'y refuse

- On est tout seul alors…

Oui seul, seul, seul. On peut juste compter sur l'autre pour ne plus se noyer, enfin on essai. Je me serre encore un peu plus contre lui.

- On n'est pas tout seul, on est deux

Il a raison, nous sommes deux, et si on s'en sort se sera ensemble et allié contre ce drôle de destin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires ! ALors là il y a un rapprochement, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, moi je me suis amusée en l'écrivant !**

* * *

POV Bella

Plusieurs jours sont passés se transformant en 3 semaines, les messages de mon inconnu ne sont pas réapparu et c'est une bonne chose, maintenant mon téléphone ne sonne plus, à croire qu'il avait été le seul à me faire maintenant un contact invisible avec le monde réel. Maintenant que Jasper est là, je ne sais plus si je suis dans un monde réel, où si c'est lui qui n'est plus dans un monde irréel.

Nous sommes vendredi soir et ce soir je n'ai pas envie de courir, je voudrais juste sortir, je ne sais pas, prendre un peu l'air. Je quitte ma dernière heure de cours et comme d'habitude Jasper est là à m'attendre devant la porte, feuilletant un bouquin, ses mèches bouclés retombent devant ses yeux, elles me cachent la moitié de son visage, je peux juste voir son petit sourire en coin, il a sûrement du entendre les minauderies des blondes peroxydées qui passent devant lui. Ca me fait sourire maintenant parce que je sais que moi au moins quand je lui parle, il me regarde. Je me décide enfin à bouger et avance vers lui. Il ne redresse même pas la tête.

- Tu comptais m'observer encore longtemps ?

- Tu… quoi ? Ah tu m'énerve quand tu fais ça !!!

- Je sais !

Et voilà, retour du sourire Colgate ! Il m'énerve, mais je l'adore, il me fait rire, oui maintenant je ris et c'est grâce à lui.

- Tu me remercieras plus tard !

- Arrête !

- Aller viens, on sors ce soir !

- Tu ne lis pas dans mes pensées ?

- Non mais je te devine assez bien, et je sens que tu as envie de bouger, allé en route !

On sort de l'université et il m'ouvre la porte de son Aston Martin Vanquish, je m'y installe s'en rien dire mais je souris, ils ont le don dans cette famille pour se trouver des voitures pareilles !

- Tu sais que dans New York tu vas avoir du mal faire des excès de vitesse !

- Qui te dit que l'on va rester à New York ?

- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- Tu verras !

- Tant que l'on ne retourne pas à Forks, tu peux m'emmener au bout du monde !

Oups ! J'ai dit ça ? J'espère qu'il ne va pas le prendre… au pied de la lettre où qu'il ne va pas se méprendre sur mes… Grr, je m'embrouille, bon aller je laisse tomber !

- Je suis du même avis !

On sort de la ville est il prend de la vitesse, je n'ose pas regarder le compteur, je sens bien assez vite la pression qui me pousse contre mon siège.

- Tu sais que si tu as un accident, moi je n'en sortirais pas vivante !

- Alors de une, on n'aura pas d'accident, et de deux, je te protègerais à temps si et seulement si ça venait à arriver !

- Ce que tu dis !

- On pari ?

- Et quels sont les gains ?

- Tu es joueuse !

- Tu n'as encore rien vu !

- Ok… Alors si je gagne et je n'en doute pas, tu devras faire ce que je te dis à un moment précis

- Facile ! Ce sera la même chose pour toi. Un défi en relève un autre !

- Ca me semble juste.

Il appuie de nouveau sur la pédale d'accélérateur, et je m'enfonce encore plus fort dans le siège en cuir. Je souris mais je me demande où il m'emmène, est-ce que son pari porte sur le lieu où il m'emmène ?

Mouais j'en suis sûr, ils sont vicieux dans cette famille.

On sort de l'état de New York et on se retrouve dans l'Oregon, on a roulé deux bonnes heures mais à discuter avec lui je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Il fait noir et on arrive sur un pont, il se gare à l'entrée de celui. Il sort et m'ouvre la porte. Il fait frais dehors mais je sors intrigué qu'il veuille s'arrêter là.

- Si tu compte me tuer, tu aurais pu me prévenir, que je dise au revoir à mes parents !

- Ne dis pas de sottises ! Allé viens !

Il me prend le bras et m'entraîne sur le pont. Je jette un coup d'œil vite fait par-dessus. Flûte ! Je n'aurais pas due. On y voit rien, enfin presque, la lune laisse voir des reflets plus bas, bien plus bas, trop bas, c'est de l'eau, une rivière peut être ? Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ? Le pont semble s'étaler sur des kilomètres, on avance toujours et j'aperçois enfin quelque chose. Un groupe de jeune. Il y a de la bière, des rires, des cris. Je vois une silhouette debout sur la rambarde de sécurité du pont. Les bras écartés, comme si elle s'offrait à l'éternité. C'est une femme, elle inspire. Non elle ne va pas sauter ? Elle ne va pas se suicider ? Et il la laisse faire ? Mais il ne faut pas qu'elle saute, elle va se tuer !

- Non !

- Bella attend !

Jasper me retient le bras alors que je m'apprêtais à courir pour l'empêcher de sauter.

- Mais Jasper ! Tu… Oh non !

Je vois son visage, il sourit made in Colgate, je déteste quand il fait ça ! J'ai compris elle ne s'est pas suicidé, elle a juste sauté à l'élastique. Je le comprends quand j'entends un nouveau cri, mais c'est un cri de joie et de soulagement.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que…

- Oh si !

- Jasper ! Il en est hors de question !

- Tu as parié !

- Oh non ! C'est déloyal ! Je te déteste !

- Mais non tu m'adore allé viens !

Il me pousse vers la bande de jeune au milieu du pont, ils sont joyeux et n'ont peur de rien. Jasper leur donne de l'argent et nous présente. Non je suis incapable de faire ça ! Comment peut-il croire que je vais sauter d'ici, dans le vide avec juste une simple corde ? Et si elle casse ? Parce que c'est quand même déjà arrivé !

- Arrête de stresser ma belle, je t'es dis que ca se passerait bien ! Et puis de toute façon tu n'y couperas pas !

- Tu es un marrant depuis quand toi ?

- Depuis que je suis avec toi !

- Pff !

- Je vais sauter avec toi !

- Tu vas quoi ?

- Tu panique et je le ressens alors pour te détendre je vais sauter avec toi, et puis si il arrive quelque chose j'amortirais la chute !

- Et tu crois vraiment que ça me rassure ?

- Tss !

- Cette corde devrait suffire vous n'êtes pas gros tous les deux

- Ne vous fier pas aux apparences, je suis plus lourd que vous ne le pensez, mettez la plus costaud, et puis comme ça elle se rassura !

Il lui fait un clin d'œil. Il sait faire ça ? Le type aux allures costaud acquiesce non sans me gratifier un regard amusé sur ma petite personne, ça le fais rire de voir que je suis encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Alors que mon ange gardien, que ne le sera plus pour très longtemps, enfile son harnais moi je regarde encore dans quel sens il se met. J'entends qu'il rit à côté de moi et il se décide à m'aider. Une fois fait il serre une dernière fois la ceinture pour être sûr, ce qui me secoue.

On monte sur la rambarde où une barrière de sécurité supplémentaire est installée le temps que les cordes soient fixées. En fait non une corde !

On nous accroche des sangles aux chevilles, nos pieds sont collés, et nous sommes littéralement accrochés l'un à l'autre, il me serre davantage dans ses bras, et je me plaque contre son torse de marbre, enlaçant sa taille, geste que je n'avais jamais fais gardant toujours mes mains contre moi. Là je le serre le plus fort possible, j'ai peur, si peur, oui j'ai peur de mourir et les pulsions dans ma poitrine sont de plus en plus fortes chaque jour depuis trois semaines. Mais ce soir c'est pire que tout.

- Je te tiens, tu es prête ?

- Non !

- C'est quand vous voulez !

- Alors on y va !

Non ! Non ! Je peux pas je ne suis pas prête, je ferme les yeux et je bloque ma respiration alors que je sens nos deux corps tomber dans le vide, mais la pression est trop forte alors je cris, je hurle même. Dieu que c'est libérateur, je n'ai pas crier ainsi depuis si longtemps, j'expulse toute l'air qui se trouve dans mes poumons, moi qui ne respirais qu'à moitié depuis deux ans, maintenant je vide mes poumons et continue de crier, je serre mes bras sur sa taille, mes doigts croisés, pour être sûr de ne pas le lâcher.

- Ouvre les yeux Bella !

J'ouvre les yeux et je vois le pont au dessus de nous, la tête en bas. On arrive au bout de la corde et nos corps remontent et là je cris, mais pas de peur, de bonheur, c'est comme si le poids qui me pesait sur les épaules étaient resté sur le pont. Je suis libre, je vole, je respire, je suis bien. Et sans comprendre moi-même ce que je fais je le lâche et laisse pendre mes bras, je jouie pleinement de cette nouvelle sensation de liberté, je suis un oiseau qui prend son envole pour la première fois. Il me tient toujours et je sens comme des caresses dans mon dos. Je suis vraiment bien.

C'est fini, on se balance maintenant dans le vide, attendant que quelqu'un approche pour nous détacher. Mes bras balancent toujours dans le vide, je me détends, c'est le pied !

- Alors ?

- C'était…. Jouissif !

Il rit aux éclats, le sentir rire, c'est le voir oublier ses remords, alors je ris de plus belle avec lui. Je lève la tête et nos yeux se croisent, les miens sont humides par l'émotion et la crise de rire. On est si proche, il essuie mon regard avec son pouce, on est trop prêt, je sens son souffle, je le respire, il est si enivrant, envoutant, mon estomac me torture, il se passe quelque chose, j'ai envie, non j'ai besoin à l'instant même d'assouvir un désir incontrôlable, de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, juste pour savoir que ça me ferait. Mes pulsations sont beaucoup plus fortes, c'est une sensation encore plus forte que celle juste avant de sauter que j'en oublie que nous avons tous la tête en bas. Je m'approche un peu plus de son visage. Est-ce que je peux ? Ses yeux sont incandescents, flamboyant. Il pense la même chose que moi. Il essai lui aussi de s'approcher, on hésite ensemble une seconde. Est-ce vraiment raisonnable ?

- Bella…

- Oui…

Ma voix ne vaut pas mieux que la sienne ce n'est même pas un son mais juste un souffle.

- On…

- Oui…

Il ne reste pratiquement plus rien entre nos lèvres, la distance est de plus en plus inexistante.

- Ne devrait pas…

- Non…

Trop tard.

POV Jasper

Trop tard.

Nos lèvres entrent en contact, c'est incontrôlable, ma poitrine va exploser, je le sens, ce cœur mort depuis des siècles me brûle. Nos lèvres se caressent, ses lèvres sont si chaudes et si douces, si sensuelles. Nos lèvres s'entre-ouvrent, pour laisser nos langues qui ne se cherchent pas bien longtemps, elles se trouvent, elles se câlinent, elles dansent, elles se veulent. Je caresse son visage, passant mes doigts sur ses yeux, son nez, ses joues et son cou.

Ce baiser et si tendre, je n'ai jamais connu de tel, je n 'ai pas envie de le perdre, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se termine. Mais je ne dois pas oublier qu'elle doit aussi respirer, alors je prends tout le courage qui m'est nécessaire pour y mettre fin. Nos lèvres s'écartent, elle garde les yeux fermés, je ressens ce qu'elle ressent, elle est chamboulée, ailleurs. Moi aussi, mais des voix nous rappel où nous sommes.

On nous libère et la promiscuité qui nous unissait disparaît, c'est comme si elle était à des kilomètres de moi alors qu'elle est juste là. En se redressant elle titube. Je me lance vers elle pour la rattraper avant qu'elle n'heurte les galets de la rivière.

- Ma tête tourne…

- Assied toi

Je l'aide à prendre place sur le bord de la rivière, il faut laisser le temps à son sang de circuler dans le reste de son corps.

Mais je ne cesse de penser à ce qu'il vient de se passer, j'ai l'impression de la tenir encore dans mes bras en haut de ce pont, je ressens encore ses peurs quand on a sauté, je ressens cette sensation de liberté qui la envahie quand elle a relâché la pression, je revois encore son visage extasier devant cette sensation de voler quand elle a laisser aller ses bras dans le vide. Je revois encore son regard plongé dans le mien juste avant notre baiser. Je pense à Alice, elle doit avoir de la peine avec cette vision. Il faut que je l'appel. Que je sache, mon téléphone vibre. Je sais que c'est elle. Je regarde Bella, elle a toujours la tête entre les jambes.

Je m'écarte doucement et part un peu plus loin, je prend l'appel.

- Jasper ?

- Alice, je suis désolé vraiment…

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Il fallait s'y attendre, mais rassure toi pas je ne t'en veux pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait… je t'aime tu le sais

- Ce n'est pas fini Jasper… je t'aime et nous avons toutes l'éternité pour nous, alors… un temps de coupure, ne nous fera pas de mal…

- Alice…

- Je sais

- Edward ?

- Il est toujours dans le même état, cloîtré dans sa chambre.

- Et la famille ?

- Personne ne sait où tu es, mais tu manque à Esmée et à Rose

- Et toi ?

- Biensûr gros bêta !

- Je t'aime

- Moi aussi

La conversation est fini, je sais qu'elle m'aime et elle ne m'en veut pas, je l'ai senti. Mais je n'arrive pas m'en empêcher, j'ai un remord j'ai l'impression de la trahir, mais c'est plus fort que moi, dès que je pose mes yeux sur Bella, mon cœur mort réagit. Je retourne vers elle et je la vois discuter avec un type qui range son harnais, elle est mal à l'aise et lui, et bien, il déborde de pulsion sexuel, ça bouillonne à l'intérieur. Il pourrait réfréner ses ardeurs ! Je gronde intérieurement mais elle seule le perçoit, et sourit. J'arrive prés d'elle et passe une main dans son dos. Elle ne bouge pas et me regarde.

- Je te ramène ?

- S'il te plaît

POV Bella

Le trajet du retour en voiture est silencieux, trop silencieux, je sais à quoi je pense moi, mais ne pas savoir à quoi il pense lui est assez frustrant, quelque part je comprend ce que… bref. Moi je repense à ce baiser, il était si puissant mais si doux, je n'en reviens pas d'avoir eu cette soudaine pulsion. Je n'ai pas de remords vis-à-vis d'Edward, après tout il m'a quitté, il ne m'aime plus quoi qu'ils en disent. Mais j'en ai énormément pour Alice, ma chère et tendre Alice, c'est son vampire à elle, je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, c'est horrible. Je suis sûr que c'était elle au téléphone. Que lui a-t-elle dit ? Se sont-ils disputés ? Sont-ils fâchés à cause de moi ? Est-ce pour ça qu'il ne parle pas ? Non je ne veux pas !

- Ecoute, Ecoute !

- Désolé, désolé…

Bo, est-ce que l'on va y arriver ? C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça alors si maintenant on n'arrive plus à communiquer, on y arrivera jamais !

- Bella ?

Ok, voilà l'occasion, je me lance espérant qu'il me laissera parler sans me couper, je débite déjà mille mots minute.

- Jasper, je ne veux pas créer la discorde entre toi et Alice, elle plus que tout. Je veux dire, cette soirée est de loin la meilleure que j'ai passé depuis des lustres et cette expérience m'a ouvert les yeux, vivre doit être une fabuleuse aventure si telle est mon avenir et puis ce baiser c'était sur le coup de l'émotion, on est mal tous les deux à cause de ces deux dernières années, on a juste trouvé un moyen de soulager notre peine mutuellement. _Seigneur il va m'arrêter oui ? Arrête moi je t'en pris ! _Il ne faut pas se voiler la face, on est les deux êtres les plus torturés de cette planète et je suis une humaine avec ma pluie et tu as ton éternité avec Alice, alors oublions ce qu'il s'est passé après ce saut et revenons en à nos moutons !

Voilà j'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire, même si j'ai raffolé de ce baiser, même si je brûle d'envie de recommencer, même si je veux encore le sentir près de moi, il ne faut pas faire de mal à Alice, c'est le plus important, moi je souffre depuis des mois et des mois alors le reste de ma vie y était préparé donc rien n'a changé. JE ne veux pas d'embrouille je préfère encore être seule.

- C'est bon tu as fini ?

- Heu… oui

- Bella, cesse de triturer le cerveau comme ça

- Il y a de quoi !

- S'il te plaît, c'est déjà assez difficile pour moi de supporter tes états d'âmes et les miens mais je ne regrette en rien ce qu'il s'est passé. TU ne met pas la discorde entre Alice et moi, alors cesse de t'en faire ok ?

- Je ne veux rien gâcher entre nous Jasper

- Moi non plus

- Alors on oubli ?

Non moi je ne veux pas oublier, j'y penserais à chaque minutes, cette pensée apportera un baume accompagnant la pluie dans mon immense douleur qui ne me lâche plus et qui s'est défini comme ma meilleure ennemie. Il soupir, je le vois, il inspire, même s'il en a pas besoin.

- On oubli.


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà une semaine que nous essayons d'oublier, enfin pour ma part, la sienne je ne sais pas. On continue notre vie comme on le faisait avant, on a certain court ensemble, on est attentif, on pseudo déjeune, il me récupère à la fin de la journée, parfois il va chasser la nuit, mais il ne reste plus aussi souvent qu'avant. Tout doucement je sens qu'il s'éloigne il fait comme lui un peu avant de m'avoir quitté, je sens que ça recommence, mais je ne veux pas le retenir, je sais qu'il faut qu'il rejoigne sa belle, il en a besoin, ils sont séparé loin de l'autre depuis trop longtemps. Je ne veux pas être celle qui le retienne. Il est mon ange gardien, mon Gabriel. Mais depuis ce saut je sais que je peux vivre de mon côté, enfin je m'en persuade. Alors j'essai de sourire quand je croise quelqu'un, je ne sais pas si ca marche mais je sens juste que les muscles de mon visage fonctionnent. J'ai même eu le droit à un sourire en retour d'un garçon charmant physiquement, mais c'est tout, je n'y est rien éprouvé. Pourtant il faut que j'avance, Edward m'a quitté et il ne reviendra jamais, et même si c'est le cas le voudrais-je réellement ? Jasper aussi va finir par partir, je le sens, alors il faut que je me prépare, que je trouve une autre personne qui me montrera que ma vie n'est pas moche mais juste encombrée par des êtres angéliques.

Il est midi, je passe par le kiosque à café, Thomas, il est très gentil et le pauvre je le plain, rester là durant des heures pour assouvir le manque de caféine de tous ces étudiants, ça ne doit vraiment pas être facile.

- Salut Bella !

- Heu… salut

Il connait mon nom ? Moi je connais le sien parce que je l'ai déjà entendu prononcer par un client en manque mais c'est tout.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne mords pas !

Quèsaco ? Non respire Bella, il n'y pas que des vampires ici !

- Désolé, je pensé juste être la seule de nous deux à connaitre ton nom

- Je suis flatté ! Je pensais la même chose que toi !

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé avant ?

- Et bien disons que ton copain n'aide pas vraiment

- Qui ? Mais… Ah non ! Jasper est un ami rien de plus…

Je marmonne dans mes dents mais il m'a bien entendu.

- Ok ! TU veux…

- Oui un…

- Café long, sans sucre ni crème c'est parti !

- Bonne mémoire !

- Ca fais plus d'un an que tu viens ici et que tu me commande la même chose

- Ok… Démasqué !

- Tiens… Alors… Tu

Il essai de faire la conversation, j'en ai pas envie, je veux juste rentrer chez moi mais je saisit le moment pour mettre à bien mes bonnes résolutions

- Oui…

- Ecoute, je t'es remarqué depuis longtemps et tu es mystérieuse, et je voulais savoir si un jour tu voudrais bien…

- Sortir ?

- Heu… oui

- Biensûr !

J'essai d'être la plus convaincante possible, après tout quelque part j'en ai envie.

Il affiche un sourire heureux, on dirait qu'il venait de retenir sa respiration, ça me fais doucement sourire. Il est craquant comme ça finalement, ses yeux vert s'illumine et des pommettes se dessinent laissant apparaître une fossette de chaque côté. Son sourire et chaud et communicatif, contagieux.

- Ce soir ?

- Oui… ca devrait se faire… Tiens attend.

Je prend un papier dans mon sac et gribouille mon numéro pour finir par lui tendre.

- SI tu es un pervers, un détraqué évite de m'appeler ok ?

- Oh zut !

Il se met à rire, et je souris il est marrant, et drôle. J'aime ça. Même si quelque part j'étais sérieuse.

Je le salut d'un sourire et je quitte le kiosque pour rejoindre ma chambre. Intérieurement j'espère que Jasper sera là, mais je sais que non, alors j'essai de repenser que je viens de donner mon numéro à Thomas, pourvu que ce ne soit pas Norman Bates nouvelle génération !

Je rentre dans ma chambre et je balance mon sac sur mon lit, je change de vêtement, on est lundi et j'ai toujours ces deux heures de temps libre, alors il est temps d'aller courir, le temps est gris, la pluie, oui la pluie. C'est vraiment devenu un rituel cette pluie, je ne pourrais vraiment plus revivre à Phoenix, la pluie me manquerais trop.

Je cours dans Central Park, et je réfléchis beaucoup trop, ah oui, j'ai oublié mon ipod, je le prend tout en continuant de courir, je vérifie bien que la route est libre, car même si ma maladresse s'est atténuée depuis que je cours, j'ai toujours des restes, bref je trouve ma piste, un groupe français j'arrive à en comprendre certaine parole, leur musique son si triste et forte en émotion que j'ai l'impression qu'elle parle de moi. Je les ai trouvé sur le net, tout bêtement, youtube. Kyo – Le chemin. Elle me fait penser à moi et Jasper, c'est assez drôle d'ailleurs quand on connaît sa nature vampirique.

Je continue mon rythme, je suis bien, enfin autant que je peux l'être en temps normal, l'odeur de la pluie me parvient ça va bientôt arriver. Je vais bientôt me libérer. Ca commence, je m'arrête. Cette pluie est si libératrice, c'est une bienfaitrice, et je suis sûr qu'elle n'a même pas conscience de ce qu'elle provoque en mon sein. Je reste sur place les bras écarter pour en accueillir davantage, les gens me prennent sûrement pour une folle, mais qu'importe, la douleur tellement si forte devient l'espace de quelque minute plus supportable, je pourrais dormir ici, j'en suis persuadé.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Bella…

Hein ? Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas… lui ? J'ai du rêvé, mes yeux sont fermés c'est pour ça ! J'ouvre les yeux la tête toujours penchée vers le ciel. Mais cette voix résonne toujours dans ma tête, une voix chargée de remord et de tristesse, peut être un peu de colère, ce ténor qui m'était si familier, résonner encore et encore le tout en quelques seconde. Je décide de baiser la tête et je le voix, là, devant moi trempé de la tête au pied.

POV Jasper.

J'ai trop mal, j'en peux plus, je sais que tout ce qui ne me tues pas me rende plus fort mais… moi je suis déjà mort est ça fait mal.

Elle a voulu qu'on oubli pour ne pas blesser Alice, et moi comme un imbécile je n'est pas eu le courage de lui dire qu'elle nous avez pardonné, qu'elle nous laissait faire. Mais voilà, j'ai énormément de mal à me tenir près d'elle s'en avoir envie de la serrer une nouvelle fois dans mes bras, de sentir son parfum, de la voir rire, et je ne veux pas que la douleur qui m'envahie lui soit transmise contre mon gré, elle est tellement forte que j'ai du mal à la canaliser, malgré toutes ses décennies accumulées. Je comprend vraiment Edward pour ça et je le rejoins dans sa douleur.

Elle m'en veut j'en suis sûr, je lui avais promis que je serais prêt d'elle, et je moi je fuis. C'est ma faute si l'on est si loin l'un de l'autre mais si je m'approche d'elle trop longtemps je ne réussirais pas à me contrôler, me contrôler de la toucher, de la regarder. Je vois bien sa peine. Mais je veille de loin quand cela m'est possible, là je suis parti chasser et je suis sûr vu le temps qu'elle doit être en train de courir, pour soulager cette peine immense qui la ronge. Qui me ronge.

Une odeur familière me parvient, j'aime cette odeur, elle m'a manqué. C'est elle. Alice. Je me retourne et flaire l'odeur et en une seconde elle est là devant moi, mon rayon de soleil. Elle sourit. Elle s'approche de moi et me caresse doucement le visage, je l'imite, elle m'a réellement manqué malgré tout. Je me sentais coupable d'éprouver quelque chose pour Bella alors que j'aime mon Alice.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Tu es là, tout va bien

Elle m'embrasse, et son baiser et tendre, mais pas aussi tendre que… non ! Elle me serre contre elle et je la porte pour l'avoir encore plus prêt de moi.

- Tu m'as manqué

- Et toi alors !

- Alors qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? Tout le monde va bien j'espère ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes là parce que j'ai vu quelque chose

- Attend ! Vous êtes là ?

- Oui on est tous là, à l'extérieur de la ville.

- Et qu'as-tu vu ?

- Jasper…

- Qu'as-tu vus ?

- La mort de Bella

- Quoi ?

Je suis mort là ! Non il ne peut rien lui arriver, je veille sur elle, enfin plus vriament autant que je le voudrais depuis quelques jours mais je fais... bon on se calme…

- Pourtant je suis là, je la surveille comment…

- Je ne sais pas, je la vois juste dans une rue en pleine nuit et elle…

- Alice ?

- Elle est morte c'est tout !

Elle se met à pleurer, elle est triste, si triste, comme si pour elle s'était de sa faute, elle s'en veut.

- Ok.. on va tout faire pour empêcher ça !

- Edward est déjà parti la voir

- Quoi ?

Oh non ca va pas ! Elle va pas le supporter, elle n'est plus assez forte pour ça, il faut que je la trouve !

- Jasper ?

- Elle est faible Alice, son moral n'est pas bon du tout, si il la trouve, je sais qu'elle ne le supportera pas, il faut aller la voir avant lui !

- Attend…

Elle se concentre, elle a une vision, et de la peine émane à nouveau d'elle.

- Il faut y aller !

On part à grande vitesse, je sais où la trouver, Central Park.

- Elle n'y est pas, elle est chez elle.

Ok, je change de direction et on active le rythme. En quelques seconde on arrive devant le bâtiment et à vitesse humaine on gagne son dortoir puis sa chambre. Edward et déjà devant la porte, le visage fermé, mais je ressens ses repentances, quand il me voit une vague de colère l'envahie. Est-ce qu'il le sait ? Je brouille mes pensées en récitant un poème français.

- Edward !

- Elle s'est enfermé et ne veut pas m'ouvrir !

- Tu m'étonne ! Je t'avais dis d'attendre avant d'y aller !

- Je sais mais je m'inquiétait et

- J'y vais

Je frappe, mais pas de réponse.

- Bella, c'est moi Jasper, ouvre la porte s'il te plaît !

J'entend des reniflements saccadés, et le verrou cède.

- Personne d'autre Gabriel !

- Gabriel ?

Edward ne comprend pas, et je peux sentir de la frustration, Bella s'était mise dans l'idée de m'appeler ainsi depuis le saut, pour elle j'étais devenu son ange gardien, je ne voulais pas je suis loin d'être un ange, mais elle avait insister, et biensûr je n'est pas résisté. Je hausse les épaule et Alice sourit timidement.

J'entre dans la chambre et prend soin de fermer la porte derrière moi, je sait qu'ils entendront tout, mais elle veut du calme, elle ne veut pas qu'ils la voit ainsi.

- Bella, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas…

- Tu es sûr ? Tu m'évite depuis une semaine, qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'as pas été le voir pour lui dire de venir ?

- Bella ne croit pas ça

- Je ne sais plus quoi croire ou penser de toute façon !

- Ils s'inquiètent tous pour toi Bella, Alice à vu quelque chose !

- Elle a vu quoi hein ?

- Elle a vu ta mort Bella… ne lui en veut pas

- Elle a vu ma mort ? Mais je suis morte depuis qu'il m'a quitté Jasper tu le sais ! Tu l'as vu, tu l'as ressentis !

- Bella…

- Je croyais que tu allais partir toi aussi…

Elle se met à fond en larme de plus belle, et ça me fais mal, sentir toute cette peur et cette douleur, c'est atroce, je ne sais vraiment pas comment elle fait.

- Je suis désolé Bella… je ne voulais pas que tu es cette impression.

Elle se balade d'avant en arrière, j'ai beau être assit à côté d'elle sur le lit, mais rien y fait je n'arrive pas à poser ma main sur elle, je suis perdue, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Ses pleures redoublent, elle s'inquiète, se pose plein de question, elle arrive à murmurer doucement.

- Ils entendent n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

Je pense savoir à quoi elle pense, j'essai de brouiller mes pensées, c'est difficile, il ne manquerait plus que ça qu'Edward pète un câble dans les couloirs de l'université.

- Je ne veux pas le voir Gab, s'il te plaît fais le partir

- Il veut te voir Bella, il voudrait te parler, laisse lui une chance

Elle se redresse et me regarde droit dans les yeux, ils sont tout humide, son front se plisse et elle fixe la porte.

- Tu veux parler hein ? Alors entre et parle !

Je vois la porte s'ouvrir sur Edward, il est si mal lui aussi, toute cette tristesse autour de moi ne m'aide pas du tout, il faut que je sorte d'ici, c'est beaucoup trop dur à supporter.

Je m'apprête à me lever alors qu'Edward entre dans la pièce, mais je sens sa main se poser sur mon bras.

- Non reste s'il te plaît

- Bella…

- Non, reste…

Elle me regarde les yeux suppliant. Alice nous rejoint elle aussi fermant la porte derrière elle. Je vais jusqu'à elle et on se met un peu en retrait, les laissant tranquille. Je la regarde et elle ne me quitte pas des yeux, ils sont pleins de colère, comment peut on passer de la tristesse à la colère en si peux de temps ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour toute vos reviews, comme d'habitude elles m'ont fait super plaisir !!!!**

**Voici la suite et je m'excuse de cette longue attente ! Et pour me faire pardonner voici une plus longue suite avec un SACRE rapprochement ! A vos mirettes !**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Je sais plus quoi faire, quoi penser, quoi dire. Alice est là et je n'ose même pas la regarder, elle se sait sûrement ce qu'il va se passer, elle sait assurément ce qui s'est passé avec Jasper, tout.

Je ne dois rien dire, je ne veux pas briser la fratrie, c'est une famille si unie, que je ne veux pas le causer du tord.

Jasper s'éloigne de moi, ça me fais si mal, je ne veux pas le voir partir, je veux qu'il reste là, il se met un peu plus loin avec sa bien aimé, car oui elle l'est et quelque part je suis heureuse pour lui qu'il l'est retrouver. Mais maintenant je me retrouve seule, devant lui.

Il m'a tellement manqué, il m'a tellement fait souffrir, je suis devenue une vrai loque à cause de lui, je suis morte à cause de lui, je ne suis plus rien de puis qu'il m'a quitté. Un sentiment que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps monte en moi à une vitesse fulgurante. La colère. Je regarde une dernière fois mon ange gardien, il me regarde lui aussi, je prends confiance grâce à lui mais ma colère augmente. Alors je me retourne vers la cause à effet.

- Parle !

- Bella… Je suis vraiment désolé

- Si tu n'as rien de mieux à dire tu peux partir !

- Non, je t'aime et je m'en veux terriblement de t'avoir causé de la peine, mais je l'ai fais pour te protéger de moi, de nous !

Il se tourne vers Jasper, la colère dans les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Il n'aurait pas du venir, il est un danger pour toi !

- Attend ! Attend !

Non là je rêve, ce n'est pas possible, comment peut-il, non comment ose t-il dire ça ? Je me relève furibonde, ça va chauffer ! Arrêter moi je vais le bouffer !

- Tu dis qu'il est un danger pour moi ?

- Bella…

- Non Jasper, il ne faut pas rigoler non plus !

Je garde les yeux rivés sur Edward, alors que je sens bien que Jasper essai de me calmer.

- Les seuls dangers que j'ai pu encourir c'est quand tu m'as quitté ! Tu as laissé un trou béant dans ma poitrine, une blessure ouverte tous les jours que Dieu fait, tu as emmené mon cœur avec toi quand tu m'as laissé toute seule dans cette forêt !

- Je ne le voulais pas !

- Et je suppose que tu ne voulais pas que mes nuits soient infesté de cauchemars m'empêchant de dormir depuis deux ans, je suppose que tu ne voulais que je pleure toutes les nuits, que j'ai peurs d'aller me coucher ! Quand tu es parti je suis morte Edward !

- Bella…

- La ferme ! Tu… tu m'as quitté parce que tu ne m'aimais plus Edward, tu me l'as dis.

- Mais ce n'était que mensonge !

- Menteur ! Menteur !

- Calmes-toi Bella s'il te plaît, tu…

- Non Alice, vous êtes partis, vous m'avez laissé toute seule avec ma peine et ma souffrance. Personne n'est venu me voir pour me soutenir, ce n'est ce qu'est censé faire une famille ?

- Si… Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais Alice.

Ils ne disent plus rien, Edward à le regard bien triste, mais il continue de fixer son frère, il croit toujours qu'il est un danger pour moi et ça me rend folle de rage.

- Arrête de penser ça Edward !

Il me regarde surprit que je sache ce qu'il pense.

- Il est le plus jeune et le moins incontrôlable de nous tous Bella !

- Et pourtant c'est lui qui est venu me voir pour prendre de mes nouvelles, c'est le seul qui a eu assez de force et de courage pour affronter ma peine. C'est le seul à être là quand je sors d'un cauchemar, c'est le seul qui a essayer de me faire vivre. C'est grâce à lui que je souris, et c'est grâce à lui que ma blessure se referme doucement. Alors ne me dis pas qu'il est un danger pour moi alors que le seul qui l'a été jusqu'à maintenant…. C'est toi.

J'en peux plus j'ai beaucoup trop mal, je souffre, ça tire, ça brûle, ça m'arrache la poitrine, je suffoque et j'ai du mal à respirer, ma gorge se resserre et une boule se coince, des larmes montent dans mes yeux. Je retiens tout. Pas maintenant, pas ici.

- Bella, ça va aller, respire…

- Gab, j'ai mal…

- Je sais…

Il me tend mon ipod, et je sais ce qu'il veut me dire, pas besoin de lire dans les pensées pour ça. Je le prends et regarde par la fenêtre, il pleut. Merci.

Je sors en courant de la pièce, et j'entends juste la voix de Jasper.

- Alice, va avec elle.

A croire qu'elle avait prévu le déroulement elle avait enfilé des baskets, je ne savais pas qu'elle en avait.

Je sors du bâtiment, les écouteurs dans les oreilles et je cours, je cours comme une dératée, le plus vte possible, je glisse entre les passant, et j'arrive à Central Park. Ma piste favorite en route. Hysteria.

La pluie se fait de plus en plus forte, comme si elle connaissait l'ampleur de ma peine à cet instant. Je m'arrête, et je fais comme d'habitude, la pluie fuse de partout, elle est violente, tellement forte, une horde d'aiguilles, plus perçante les unes que les autres. La douleur est intense, j'ai si mal, mais je n'arrive pas à contenir mes larmes, elles affluent à grande échelle, elle m'inonde le visage se mélangeant à la rivière de pluie, je cris de rage, de peine, de douleur, les sanglots redoublent eux aussi, j'aimerais mourir en cet instant, mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus et je m'effondre à genoux au sol, Alice me tient les bras, j'essai d'ouvrir les yeux, je vois sont regard pour la première fois, et je revois mon baiser avec Jasper, je suis honteuse j'en réclamer à l'instant même dans ma tête, je veux le voir lui, je veux qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il me dise que tout va bien se passer. Mes devant son regard je culpabilise, je m'en veux tellement de lui avoir faire ça.

- Je m'en veux Alice de t'avoir fait ça, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne veux te causer de peine, vous vous aimez, et c'es tout ce qui compte !

- Je ne t'en veux pas ma chérie ! Je sais que tu as mal, et il a eu aussi mal que toi je t'assure

- Oui mais je t'ai trahis

- Non pas du tout… Bella, vous vous êtes trouvé et réconforté mutuellement dans un moment on vous en aviez le plus besoin, je regrette juste ne pas avoir été celle qui su le soulager, j'ai fis que mieux, tu m'as tellement manqué…

- Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans lui tu sais…

- Moi je le sais, rien.

- De toute façon je te rassure il ne s'est rien produit d'autre, il m'a évité toute cette semaine, on s'est à peine vu, j'ai même cru que lui aussi aller me laissé tomber.

- Il n'aurait jamais fais ça. Il tient à toi aussi tu sais, plus que tu ne l'imagine

- Je suis désolé Alice…

- Ce n'est pas fini crois moi…

- De quoi ?

- Vous devez parler tous les deux.

La douleur s'estompe, enfin en parti. Elle m'aide à me relever et on marche doucement. Je ne veux pas rentrer maintenant. En plus j'ai un rencard ce soir.

- Et merde !

- Pas de grossièreté jeune fille !

- Désolé, mais j'ai oublié, j'ai un rencard ce soir avec Thomas

- Thomas ? Un rencard ?

- Oui, je sais, mais… enfin c'est compliqué, ce matin j'avais décidé d'avancer et sur mon chemin c'est trouvé…

- Thomas

- Oui et il m'a invité à sortir il doit m'appeler d'ailleurs. J'ai laissé mon téléphone dans la chambre. Il faut y aller !

- On y va…

- Alice ?

- Oui

- Tu pourrais me dire si…

- Attend… Oui, tout va bien se passer, et il est très mignon !

- Merci… Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que j'y aille

- Et pourquoi ça

- Et bien…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il l'a mérité !

- Mais Jasper a dit que tu avais eu une vision

- Ce n'est pas pour ce soir Bella, mais tu peux être sur que nous seront dans le coin pour veiller

- Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'Edward me surveille !

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Alice ?

- Oui

- Est-ce qu'Edward le sait pour…

- Non, mais ça va arriver…

- Oh…

Soudain j'ai la nausée, comment je vais gérer ça moi, et comment va faire Jasper ? Je ne veux pas briser cette famille.

Je me pose toutes ces questions jusqu'à ma chambre. Quand j'entre seul Jasper s'y trouve, il est debout devant la fenêtre, je visite du regard la pièce au cas où, et mon regard tombe sur la porte de ma penderie, elle est posé sur le mur hors de ses gonds qui d'ailleurs ne sont plus sur le battit, tout est arraché.

- Mais qu'est-ce ? Jasper ?

- Je suis désolé Bella, je la réparerai

- Tu rigole, il faudrait changer le mur avec ! Ma caution va sauter à coup sûr ! Mais… Que c'est il passé ?

- Et bien… Il le sait

- Comment ?

- Ca n'a pas d'importance Bella

- Tu rigole ! Si ça en a ! Et voilà tout est de ma faute, moi est ma stupide tristesse ! C'est ce que je craignais j'ai mis le bazar !

- Mais ne dis pas de sottises !

- Ecoutez, s'il vous plaît, sortez, retournez dans votre famille, je n'en vaux pas la peine

- Jamais nous ne te laisserons ma chérie

- Alice, tu ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe enfin, pourtant c'est toi l'extralucide ici ! S'il vous plaît…

Mon téléphone sonne, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, mais j'avais oublié que c'était sûrement Thomas, est-ce que je dois accepter le rendez-vous ? Oh et puis il faut que j'apprenne à vivre sans eux. Je ne leur cause que des ennuis de toute façon. Je me saisis de mon téléphone et je décroche.

- Bella ?

- Thomas !

- Salut, je voulais savoir si tu étais toujours d'accord pour ce soir ?

- Heu… biensûr

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- 19h ça te va ?

- Oui

- Alors je serais à l'entrée de ton dortoir, aile B c'est ça ?

- Oui, il n'y a pas de soucis, à ce soir.

Je raccroche et je vois le visage souriant d'Alice et le regard de Jasper, je n'arrive pas à le définir, il paraît… meurtrit.

Non ne fais pas ça Jasper, s'il te plaît ne me regarde pas comme ça !

**_POV Jasper_**

Aïe ! C'est dingue ce qu'elle peut me faire souffrir sans le vouloir, même Alice n'avait jamais eu cet effet sur moi. Sûrement parce que nous étions en parfaite harmonie, semblable.

Mais j'ai vraiment pris conscience de ce qu'elle produisait sur moi quand je me suis retrouvé avec Edward.

Il me reprochait d'être venu ici dans le dos de la famille, de ne pas lui avoir dit, il disait que j'étais un danger pour elle, me rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé deux ans plus tôt, comme si je ne le savais pas, comme si ce n'était pas assez difficile comme ça. Me rappelant la peine que je leur avais causée à tous, à elle. Mais je savais qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas, ou plus, elle avait retrouvé le sourire avec moi et ça me gonfler de joie, de bonheur, revoyant son visage quand on discutait, quand on a fait du saut et quand on s'est embrassé. C'est là qui la vu. Je m'en suis voulu. Je ne voulais pas lui faire plus de mal, mais j'avais Bella dans la tête, ses sourires, ses mimiques, ses larmes, ses taquineries, ses peurs, sa souffrance.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Jazz ?

- Je ne le voulais pas Edward, crois moi

- Je le sais bien mais tu aurais pu résister, c'est MA Bella

- Je le sais !

- Et Alice ! Tu as du la faire souffrir, elle a du le voir !

- Edward, elle t'aime au fond d'elle, elle le sait laisse lui du temps et elle reviendra

- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas toi qu'elle veut ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide !

Il avançait vers son armoire et dans un mouvement de colère il arrachait la porte du bâti entraînant à la volé des éclats de bois.

- J'espère pour toi que tu ne l'as pas touché davantage !

- Enfin Edward ! C'est ridicule. Elle t'aime, on n'avait pas prévu de s'embrasser, on venait de faire un saut de 30 mètres l'émotion était trop forte !

- Et tu crois que faire un saut pareil s'était intelligent !

- Elle en avait besoin, elle ne respirait plus normalement il lui fallait un coup de fouet !

- Et c'est toi que je dois remercier ?

- Non Edward, c'est elle qui faut remercier. Sans elle je serais devenu fous sous tous vos remords cumulés aux miens !

- A qui la faute !

- Merci de me le rappeler !

Et il est sorti dans la chambre comme un fou, laissant voler les feuilles aux alentours.

Maintenant je la vois raccrocher son téléphone, elle a rendez-vous ce soir avec un Thomas, celui du kiosque. Je devrais être heureux pour elle qu'elle rencontre d'autre personne, des humains comme elle, mais justement savoir qu'elle sera avec un type dans un lieu pour un rencard tous les deux, ça me fais mal, ça me rappel notre rendez vous la semaine dernière, je m'en veux tellement de l'avoir évité tout ce temps. Et puis maintenant qu'Alice avait eu cette vision, je m'inquiétais, elle allait mourir et je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça, je ne pouvais pas laisser sa mort se produire.

Elle me regarde des ses grand yeux noisettes et je sens qu'elle s'inquiète de me voir si mal, je suis sûr qu'elle ne veut pas me voir comme ça, mais je n'y arrive pas.

La douce voix d'Alice me sort de mes pensées.

- Ecoutez, je pense qu'il serait temps pour vous de mettre les choses au point, vous avez besoin de parler

- Alice

- Je te l'ai dit Bella, à toi aussi Jazz, ce n'est pas fini…

- Mais ?

- Bella, je t'aime tu le sais, tu es ma sœur et jamais, non jamais rien de viendra changer ça

Bella ne dit rien, elle est perdu et se pose beaucoup trop de question, Alice avance vers moi et murmure doucement

- Notre pause tient toujours, rien ne sera remis en jeux après ça, je t'aime

Je me contente de la regarder, de quoi parle t-elle, je ressens de la peine en elle, et c'est encore de ma faute. Je me déteste !

- Je vais emmener Edward chasser, je reviendrai ce soir pour que l'on fasse le point pour ta surveillance.

Alice finit par quitter la pièce et je ne bouge pas, je ne sais pas quoi ajouter d'ailleurs, elle vient de me faire comprendre que pour un certain labs de temps nous étions séparés, libre de notre coté, mais pourquoi ? Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir l'admettre. Mon regard croise finalement celui de Bella restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant.

- Alors ? Elle a une voix timide puis un sourire nerveux. Elle n'y va pas par quatre chemins !

- Ce n'est pas son style !

- Ecoute… Cette situation est ridicule tu le sais hein ? Va rejoindre Alice, elle t'a manqué pendant tout ce temps, alors va la voir et dis lui que tu l'aimes

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si douce, rien, elle ne laisse rien paraître.

- Non, elle à raison, on doit parler tous les deux

- Jasper… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on dise ?

- On ne s'est pratiquement pas vu de la semaine, parle moi de ta semaine !

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu veux qu'on parle des cours ?

- Parle-moi de Thomas alors !

- Thomas ? Il n'y a rien à dire, j'ai rendez vous avec lui ce soir point barre ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez tous ?

Elle est en colère, génial on est mal barré, en plus c'est vrai, tous nous voulions qu'elle évolue dans un monde réel, mais moi maintenant j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'elle se construise une fois sans moi dans son monde.

- Si, mais Bella on est…

- Quoi ? On est quoi Jasper ?

- On est amis Bella

- Amis ? Amis. Oui tu as raison, on est amis.

Elle se résigne, mais pourquoi fait-elle ça, elle semble en complète contradiction avec elle-même, ne me fais pas ça s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas plus que toi être amis ! Si seulement elle le savait ça !

« Vous avez un message ! »

Sans envie elle passe devant moi pour rejoindre son ordinateur sur son bureau, j'en profite pour regarder par la fenêtre, respectant son intimité. Je cherche un sens à tout ce charabia dans ma tête, c'est une vrai cacophonie, c'est insupportable, je commence à compatir au don d'Edward.

Mais une vague de peur et d'inquiétude s'empare de moi puis soudain de la douleur…

Je la rejoins rapidement, regardant par-dessus son épaule, une série de photos apparaît en diaporama, je peux entendre son cœur battre à un rythme effréné et irrégulier.

Une photo d'elle quand elle court dans Central Park, une autre quand elle est sous la pluie, le visage tourné vers le ciel, une autre où je suis devant elle maintenant son visage quand j'ai couru avec elle la première fois, quand on rit dans les couloirs de la fac, quand nous sommes suspendu sous le pont lors de notre saut, notre baiser, et la dernière, elle est avec Alice sous la pluie et elle hurle de souffrance. C'est une douleur immense qui l'accapare au fur et à mesure que les photos défilent sous nos yeux, puis c'est la colère. Qui peut bien faire ça ? Elle ne dit rien et se contente de fermer sa boîte mail et s'apprête à sortir calmement de la chambre, en silence, sans un regard, elle n'exprime rien intérieurement parlant, qu'a-t-elle ? Je la retiens avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

- Bella attend !

- Il n'y a rien à dire…

- Si ! Si il y a énormément de chose à dire ! Qui t'as envoyé ce message ?

- …

- Qui ?

- L'inconnu…

- Il te suit Bella !

- Et alors ? Lui ou Victoria, quelle importance ?

- Quelle importance ? Alice t'as vu morte !

- Et alors ? Je le suis depuis longtemps ! Et là je meurs une deuxième fois, aussi violement que la première depuis une semaine !

Elle meurt à nouveau ? Et moi comme un idiot je n'ai rien vu, je suis impardonnable, j'aurais due être là pour elle comme je lui avais promis. Une semaine ? Depuis… Crétin !

- Bella…

Je pose une main sur son si doux visage, passant mes doigts entre ses yeux pour effacer les traces de colère.

- Tu m'as fais revivre Jasper, tu m'as redonné espoir depuis que tu es revenu, je… quand on s'est embrassé, je ne pensais plus ressentir ce genre de chose, ce genre d'émotion depuis si longtemps, mon cœur s'est remis à battre… mais c'est impossible et tu le sais, Edward, Alice, ta famille, c'est beaucoup trop pour une simple équation

- Bella…

- Mais je te hais ! Je te hais d'avoir provoqué ça en moi, je ne voulais rien ! Rien si c'était pour en arriver là, te voir t'éloigner de moi et me faire mourir une seconde fois sous cette douleur !

Ses paroles me frappent en pleins cœur, même mort elle me la prit et l'a brisé, émietté, écrasé. Elle essai de me frapper le torse à coup de poing mais je sais qu'elle se fait plus mal qu'elle n'essai de m'en faire, pourtant moi aussi j'ai mal, mais à l'intérieur. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, je ne veux que son bonheur, je la serre contre moi, elle pleure à nouveau et ça me fend le cœur malgré sa force de pierre.

Tout ce que je veux à cet instant, c'est la protéger et lui prouver que je ne partirai pas. Nos regard se transpercent mutuellement, ses yeux brillent de larmes mais expriment un besoin particulier, il m'est familier, c'est le même juste avant notre baiser et une poussée d'émotions explose en moi, comme la dernière fois, je passe mes doigts sur des mèches humides collant sur son visage et je m'approche doucement, dangereusement, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, je ne veux pas la blesser.

Ma gorge brûle, ma poitrine s'enflamme, mais ce n'est pas de la soif, non je n'ai pas soif, mes lèvres se posent tendrement et ce contact m'envoi un désir en fusion, son désir, je le ressens, il est aussi fort que le mien. Je sens ses doigts dans mes cheveux et d'autre sur ma nuque, une décharge m'électrise, je vais exploser, je la serre contre moi et amplifie ce baiser, une main sur ses reins et l'autre derrière sa tête, l'odeur de freesia s'immisce en moi violement, elle bouillonne elle aussi et s'accroche plus fort encore à moi enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille, c'est trop fort, ce désir est trop fort pour moi, je la plaque contre la porte, mes mains prenant appui sur la porte, mes doigts laissent des marques dans le bois, j'ai envie d'elle là maintenant, de son corps, de sa peau, de sa voix quand je l'entend gémir, mais en aucun cas, à cet instant, je n'ai envie de son sang.

- Jasper…

Elle gémit, quel bonheur, c'est incontrôlable, il pourrait il y avoir une tornade détruisant le campus où même la chambre, je serai incapable de m'arrêter.

- Jasper attend…

Ou alors peut être ça, je ferai tout ce qu'elle demande, même ça. Je la regarde dans les yeux, qu'a-t-elle ? Je lui ai fait mal ? Je suis trop brusque ?

- Ca va ?

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

Non ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je suis un vampire, elle terriblement attirante, j'au une force hors du commun et je peux lui briser la nuque avec l'index, non ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Je ne pense pas à ça Jasper

Elle sait à quoi je pense ? Ok je souris mais je sais ce qu'elle veut dire.

- Je ne te force en rien Bella, mais si tu t'inquiète pour eux, sache qu'avec Alice nous sommes en pose, mais pour Edward, toi seule peut décider, tu es libre.

Je lui caresse une mèche de ses cheveux, elle rougit, c'est si beau, les battements de son cœur sont si doux, je laisse ma main glisser le long de son cou pour finir sur sa poitrine à l'emplacement de son cœur, je la regarde à nouveau, mon regard doit être en fusion, elle sourit à pleine dent, ce sourire me manquait.

- Dans ce cas…

- Dans ce cas…

Je souris à mon tour et je la transporte sur le lit, elle ne défait pas son étreinte, ses jambes toujours nouées autour de moi, je la pose doucement, nos yeux se parlent et je ressens une certaine peur, des interrogations, je comprends que pour elle il s'agisse de sa première expérience.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… si je te fais mal, arrête-moi

- Je préfère souffrir plutôt que de te voir arrêter

- Bella… tu n'es décidément pas raisonnable !

- Je sais oui

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? La suite ou pas ? Mouahhahaha !!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Bon vu votre terriblement exaltation voilà la suite !!**

**Et encore merci de vos com's ça me touchent, et heureuse de convertir au Jella ;)))**

* * *

_**POV Bella**_

Nos lèvres se caressent à nouveau, je sens qu'il essai d'être délicat, et ça me calme, je n'en reviens pas de ce que nous allons faire là, mais ses mains câlinent mes côtes jusqu'à se glisser sous mon débardeur, ses doigts frais titillant ma peau provoquant la chair de poule, ses lèvres parcourt mon corps et descendent doucement, mon dos se voûte inconsciemment et je me retrouve assise sur lui, mes jambes toujours autour de sa taille, je bascule la tête en arrière alors qu'il couvre ma poitrine de baiser, il m'enivre, il est envoûtant, ses doigts dégagent délicatement mon gilet et doucement mon haut, il ne me reste plus que mon soutient gorge.

J'ai chaud, terriblement chaud, plus on avance et plus ma respiration devient difficile, mon cœur s'affole, il s'arrête et me regarde droit dans les yeux, ses prunelles or sont incandescentes, il brûle intérieurement, je déboutonne sa chemise entièrement et je caresse ses épaules athlétiques en l'enlevant du même geste, je passe sur son torse et dépose mes lèvres sur son cou remontant à son oreille, un son doux émane de sa poitrine, il ronronne ?

Je sens ses mains remonter de mes reins jusqu'à ma nuque, frôlant ma peau avec sensualité et douceur, il redescend légèrement et dégrafe mon soutient gorge, je rougis, j'en suis certaine et il sourit, j'aime quand il sourit, il me rallonge doucement, le reste des vêtements disparaît et on se retrouve sous les draps.

On approche dela nouvelle étape et mes battements s'intensifient, pourtant ce n'est pas de la peur, c'est juste une nouvelle page qui se tourne, il me regarde et me sourit, nos lèves se plaquent de nouveau l'une à l'autre et ne s'ouvrent que pour me laisser respirer et encore j'en profite pour caresser ses lèvres avec ma langue glissant doucement jusqu'à son oreille.

- Bella… comment… fais tu

- Fais quoi ?

- Pour me rendre dans un tel… état

Je ne réponds pas, nos souffles sont trop court, il essai doucement d'entrer en moi et une vague de calme m'envahie, je l'en remercie mais aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître je n'ai rien sentie, juste de la douceur. Il retient sa respiration et je le laisse gérer, posant mes mains sur son visage, le regardant dans les yeux, il commence le mouvement et une nouvelle sensation s'empare de moi, des papillonnements dans le ventre, les pulsations cardiaques augmentent, je rougis, je cris et il continue ses baisers, son souffle frais me fait du bien.

- Oh Jasper…

Je viens de souffler son nom ? Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte.

- Bella… tu es si… enivrante

Je lui attrape le visage et l'embrasse avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas, je ne suis plus la même Bella, je ne le serais plus.

Il n'y a pas un battement, pas un bruit, pas de mouvement, qi mes yeux étaient fermés je ne me serai pas rendu compte de où je suis, mais je suis allongé dans mon lit, nue dans les bras d'un vampire. Jasper. Je me rappellerai de ce moment toute ma vie, même si je sais que ce sera l'unique fois, qu'il n'y aura plus de moment comme celui là entre nous car il faut se rendre à l'évidence, c'est Jasper Hale, fiancé d'Alice Cullen, ma meilleure amie. Comment ai-je pu lui faire ça ? C'est une question que je me poserai toute ma vie aussi. Cette vie il faut que je la passe loin d'eux, que je me construise une vie normale, Jasper m'a apporté ce qu'il me fallait, bonheur, joie et confiance en moi, sans oublier l'amour, mais il n'est pas possible et étrangement je peux vivre ainsi. L'amour pour Edward est toujours là et il le sera toujours.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

Ses doigts caressent mon dos et je souris, je suis tellement bien.

- Je pense que je vais avoir du mal à me concentrer ce soir

- Tu comptes y aller ?

- Jasper…

Non, il ne faut pas qu'il commence à materner.

- Soit conscient que ton éternité se passe avec Alice et c'est ainsi que ça doit être. N'oublis pas que nous étions des êtres torturés, on a trouvé dans l'autre un réconfort certain et on ne se doit rien

- Bella, Bella arrête tu veux bien ? Je ne parlais pas de… ça mais de l'inconnu qui t'a envoyé ce message

- Oh

Et oui, je suis ridicule pas la peine d'en rajouter, je sais !

- Tu ne peux pas y aller alors que ce type te surveille et te harcèle !

- Alice et toi vous serez là pour me surveiller !

Il souffle et me serre plus fort contre lui, il sent si bon.

- Aller, je vais me préparer, Alice…

Oh Alice, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?

- Tu as raison

J'embarque le drap et l'enroule autour de moi en sortant du lit et prends quelques affaires pour sortir prendre une douche. J'ouvre la porte et je passe la tête pour l'assurer qu'il n'y est personne mais on m'emprisonne la taille et je suis tiré en arrière, j'étouffe un cri de surprise alors qu'on referme la porte derrière moi. Jasper.

- Non mais ça ne va pas !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire malgré tout alors que mon cœur effectue un record de vitesse.

- D'abord je voulais faire ça…

Ses lèvres si fraîches mais si douces se posent sur les miennes, nos langues entrent en contact et se caressent mutuellement. Ce baiser ce fini dans chacun de nos sourires et il plonge l'immensité de ses yeux dans les miens.

- Ensuite… même si on ne se doit rien, sache que pour moi tu n'as jamais étais un lot de consolation, tu es bien plus que ça

- Merci…

Je me remets de cette émotion, elle m'a touché en plein cœur, je repasse ma tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, deux filles traversent le couloir et un type entre dans sa chambre. C'est le moment, j'en profite et file à la douche.

Je me surprends sous la douche à caresser mes épaules, les flashs de notre ébat récent, mes doigts glisse sur mes lèvres, nos baisers. Je n'en reviens toujours pas, j'ai perdue ma virginité avec Jasper, alors que bien avant, je croyais qu'il s'agirait d'Edward. Aïe. Oui ça fait encore mal, mais j'arrive à contrôler cette peine, je l'ai dis, je ne suis plus la même Bella.

Comme je l'avais dis je ne suis pas concentré avec Thomas, je me contente de sourire, passer ma main dans mes cheveux pour pas paraître statique, mais des flashs incessant envahissent mon esprit, nos corps entremêlés, nos baisers, ses mains dans les miennes, ses mèches blondes qui se balade devant son regard de braise. Je regarde mes mains, je suis ailleurs. Bon sang Bella ! Ressaisis-toi !

- Bella ? Bella, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oh oui excuse moi c'est juste une… migraine

- Tu veux que je te ramène ?

- Non, ça ira, alors parle moi de ta famille !

- Et bien je n 'en ai plus, enfin si, un frère, il est architecte

- Architecte ! Et toi ? Que comptes-tu faire, continuer de vendre des cafés ?

Je souris, je ne me moque pas biensûr disons juste que je le taquine.

- Je ne sais pas je sors d'une histoire compliqué

- Oh… je suis désolé

- Tu peux le dire

Avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il me dit, il sort son téléphone et manipule les touches rapidement devant moi, dans le même instant mon portable sonne, je le fixe interrogateur, j'ai reçu un message de « YaleNoThanks », je n'en reviens pas. C'est lui ?

- Qu'est-ce que ?

- Regarde ton message

Je fais ce qu'il me dit comme une automate, comprenant à peine ce qu'il se passe, heureusement que je suis assise car mes jambes ne répondent plus, c'est une photo de Jasper et moi en train de faire l'amour, et une autre, et encore une autre ?

Je déglutis avec énormément de difficultés, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je pars en courant ? Pff, mauvaise idée, surtout avec la robe et les talons qu'Alice m'a choisi ! Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien vu ? Il pose une main chaude sur moi, je tente de m'en extirper mais il me retient fortement et sa main devient froide, trop froide, je le regarde, il affiche un sourire parfait et ses yeux changent de couleur, ils ne sont ni rouge ni ambre, juste le milieu, un vampire ?

- Thomas, mais…

- Et oui ma chère Bella

Il respire mon parfum à plein poumons, il va me bouffer, je le sais !

- Tu sais que tu sens terriblement bon ?

- Il paraît

Indifférence ! Indifférence ! Ne montre pas ta peur, tu parles ! Je suis morte de trouille, pourquoi Alice et Jasper ne sont-ils pas là ? Je guette les alentours pas la fenêtre du restaurant.

- Ils ne viendront pas… en tout cas, pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas décidé

- De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur à fais ?

Je mesure ma voix pour m'éviter de crier, pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

- J'ai juste brouillé leur sens, leur pouvoir ils sont comme aveugles. Je peux me faire passer pour un humain, c'est très pratique pour te suivre

- Tu n'es qu'un…

- Tttt ! Pas de grossièretés, c'est si vilain quand ça sort d'une si jolie bouche… Sortons veux tu ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de protester qu'il sort de restaurant en me tirant par le bras. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? La panique m'emporte violement mais Jasper ne le ressent pas, je ne sais pas où ils sont. Il faut que je baisse sa garde, mais comment ?

Il m'entraîne d'un pas rapide, mes hauts talons ont vraiment du mal à suivre, mais là, sans savoir d'où ça me vient, j'ai une idée.

- Thomas attend !

Il s'arrête dans la ruelle et me fixe, se pinçant les lèvres, alors je prends ma respiration et mon courage, je lui saute dessus pour l'embrasser, j'essai d'y mettre toutes mes forces pour qu'il croit ce baiser sincère, je continue sans cesse, essayant d'imaginer autre chose, puis j'entends un grondement, non deux. Jasper et Alice lui sautent dessus, je les regarde en mettant une main sur ma poitrine pour calmer les battements.

- Rentre ! On s'en charge plus loin !

Alice rejoint Jasper qui emmène Thomas loin de mon champ de vision.

- Bella

- Ah ! Seigneur ! Edward ! Tu m'as fais une peur bleue !

- Pardonne moi, ce n'était pas mon but

Je m'en doute bien, jamais il ne ferait ça, quoique, il l'a déjà fait.

- Je peux te ramener ?

- Heu…

- En tout bien tout honneur

Ila une voix si triste, sait-il ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jasper ? J'en suis sûr, j'ai du lui faire si mal, je m'en veux, ce n'était pas mon but, je voulais juste cesser de souffrir.

- Bella, cesse de te tourmenter, je le vois dans les yeux, je t'aime et jamais tien ne pourra changer ça, quoiqu'il arrive ou quoiqu'il s'est passé. Aller viens, je te ramène.

Il est resté gentlemen tout le temps, comme avant, mais avec une certaine distance. Alice et Jasper nous rejoigne plus tard dans la chambre, ça tombe bien, il faut que je leur parle, j'ai fait beaucoup de mal autour de moi, Alice, Edward et même Jasper indirectement, son couple remit en jeu par ma faute, je sais que ça va être dur, difficile mais je dois le faire, je dois partir, seule.

- Bella non !

Mon lutin préféré, ben qu'elle soit la seule me saute dessus et je tombe avec elle sur mon lit.

- Ne pars pas Bella, tu sais que je t'adore et je te pardonne tout, alors s'il te plaît reste ici !

- Alice… tu… m'écrase

- S'il te plaît !

Seules les larmes manquent, mais la tristesse et le chagrin sont bien là, dans sa voix et son regard, elle se redresse et ma poitrine se gonfle enfin d'air, je m'assois sur le bord du lit et les regarde un à un. Alice se morfond dans les bras de Jasper, là où est sa place, il me transperce du regard et m'envoi toute son émotion qui me bloque la respiration une fraction de seconde. Amour, peine, résignation. Edward un peu à l'écart, vide de toute expression.

- Regardez vous… je vous ai fais du mal

- Non Bella, c'est moi le fautif de l'histoire, c'est moi qui t'ai quitté et qui ai causé cette souffrance

- Quand bien même Edward ! Ce qui est fait est fait, mais ce qui est à venir peut changer. Réapprenez à faire votre vie sans moi, ressoudez-vous et un jour... on se reverra

- Non Bella…

- Edward, je te le demande comme une faveur, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, de distance, d'être seule

- Que vas-tu faire ?

Jasper… toujours aussi doux.

- Je vais voyager, j'ai des économies et je trouverai des petits boulots

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

- Edward… fait moi confiance

- Bella

- Alice viens…

Je lui tends les bras et s'y loge parfaitement, pour une fois c'est moi qui suis forte et c'est elle que je dois consoler, je passe une main dans ses cheveux parfait.

- On gardera contact je te le promets, tu as mon téléphone et surtout j'ai le tiens… mais je te demande une chose…

- Non ! Ne me demande pas ça !

- S'il te plaît… Laisse moi affronter ma vie, si je dois tomber, je veux me relever seule, si je dois mourir, ce sera mon destin mais tu ne dois pas intervenir, j'ai déjà beaucoup vécu alors que j'aurais du mourir il y a longtemps par la camionnette de Tyler, mais maintenant… je dois être seule

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites…

Elle serre davantage son étreinte et je sens ma gorge se serrer et les larmes coulent doucement, ma voix se fait petite, si faible que je m'entends à peine parler.

- C'est ce que je souhaite.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre !! Ou plutôt pour cette fic on va dire, maitenant on passe à une deuxième partie, le tome 2 par exemple lol ^^**

**Alors qu'en pensez vous ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alors merci à tous et à toutes !!!!!**

**Voilà le tome 2 !**

**Bon vous avez pu constater que le Jasper/Bella est fini, mais sachez qu'il y a toujours un lien entre eux, j'espère que vous aimerez cette suite, vous remarquerez que j'ai fais un petit changement par rapport à la sage, vous comprendrez, c'était utile pour mon histoire, qui rappelons le, sort totalement de mon imagination, les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à SM !**

**J'espère que vous nombreuses questions sur le chapitre précédant trouveront leurs réponses ici...**

* * *

4 mois plus tard… Lille FRANCE.

Je viens de visiter l'Angleterre, je m'apprête à entrer dans un cybercafé de la ville, ici c'est le marché de Noël et c'est magnifique, cette grande place recouverte de petite maison, l'odeur du vin chaud, du pain d'épice, c'est tellement beau et si conviviale ici comparé aux anglais. J'ouvre la porte avec mon pain d'épice dans la main et je m'installe sur le premier PC que je vois, je pose mon écharpe sur moi, mon ventre, il s'est agrandit mais je ne dois rien dire, c'est mon secret, je ne veux pas tout gâcher dans leur famille. C'est mon bébé. J'établis la connexion, webcam en route, casque sur les oreilles avec le micro. Ca y est !

- Hey ! Salut ma belle !

- Tu vas bien ?

- Moi toujours ! Mais c'est toi l'exploratrice ! Alors tu es où là ?

- Lille, France

- Tu as vu le marché ?

- Je suis en plein dedans !

Je lui montre mon pain d'épice qui me fait terriblement envie, je la vois taper dans ses main, elle est heureuse, je suis heureuse.

- On pense fort à toi tu sais ! On a même marqué une mappemonde avec tes points d'arrêts, a défaut de te « voir »

- Ok

Je ris et les personnes autour de moi doivent se poser des questions.

- Tu nous manque Bella

- Vous me manquez aussi

- Aux deux zigotos aussi d'ailleurs

- Alice… je

- Bella, j'ai besoin d'en rire, alors s'il te plaît ris en avec moi

- Ca reste malsain !

- Mais non

- Comme tu veux

Je passe directement mes mains sur mon ventre rebondit, il bouge déjà, je pensais ne pas le sentir avant au moins un mois mais il est rapide. Dès que je suis en communication avec Alice il est comme fou, et je suis persuadé qu'il doit déjà s'entraîner au baseball comme son père.

Une heure après je rentrai à mon hôtel, fatigué comme toujours. J'ai appris ma grossesse naturellement, absence de règle, nausées et test urinaire, je ne vois pas de médecin, je sais que ce n'est pas bien, mais comment expliquer que le père de mon bébé est un vampire ? Je me pose tellement de question, j'ai si peur. Comment l'accouchement va-t-il se passer ? Sera t-il humain ou vampire ? Voudra t-il boire du sang ? Mon sang ? Est-ce qu'un bébé peut tuer sa propre mère ?

Tous les soirs c'est la même chose avant de m'endormir et la même chose quand je me lève, mais qui va m'aider ? Je ne peux évidement pas mettre l'enfant au monde à l'hôpital !

5 mois plus tard. Asie. Thaïlande.

Je sais que j'aurai du cesser de voyager mais je ne voulais pas mettre la puce à l'oreille d'Alice si je restais sur place. Heureusement je l'avais prévenu que je ne pourrai pas la contacter via la vidéo mais le téléphone et les textos restaient des alliés bien utiles, ainsi elle avait toujours des nouvelles sans pour autant voir mon état.

Je suis dans ma chambre d'hôtel, allongé sur mon lit, les contractions son de plus en plus forte et je sens que le bébé, ne va plus tarder. A plusieurs reprises je repose le téléphone après avoir hésité à appeler Carlisle, mais il ne doit rien savoir, sinon la famille exploserait, séparé de leurs enfants. Non.

Je cris, une contraction me déchire de l'intérieur, une femme de chambre entre et voit mon état, elle appelle dans la langue natale une autre femme, se saisissant d'un téléphone.

- Non ! Pas l'hôpital ! S'il vous plaît !

Je le répète dans sa langue, je savais que cette phrase me serait utile, elle pose le téléphone à contre cœur et approche de moi. Je cris de nouveau, ça va arriver. Elle donne des ordres à l'autre femme puis se tourne vers moi en prenant soin de parler dans ma langue avec un léger accent.

- Je vais vous aider, ma collègue est partie chercher de l'eau et du linge. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas être amené à l'hôpital ?

- Non surtout pas… je n'aime pas ça

- D'accord… vous permettez ?

Elle se penche sur moi et palpe mon ventre, une autre contraction et j'essai du mieux que je peux de ne pas crier, inutile d'alerter plus de monde.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, je sens enfin la délivrance, et un cri mélodieux apparaît, le plus beau son jamais entendu. En silence la femme de chambre pose mon bébé dans mes bras, j'ai beau être dans un état pitoyable, je le regarde en souriant, c'est mon bébé, mon petit garçon, il n'a rien d'inhabituel aux enfants « normaux », il est juste magnifique, un regard pénétrant pour le peu que l'on puisse voir ses yeux, mais il s'endort, ses paupières se ferment.

- Il ne devrait pas se réveiller avant demain, il a beaucoup travaillé, et vous aussi, vous devriez vous reposer

- Merci, vraiment… merci

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, comment s'appelle t-il ?

- Gabriel, Gabriel Hale

- Reposez vous

Elles sortent doucement de la chambre et je n'ai pas quitté mon bébé des yeux, j'en profite pour le harceler de photo pendant son sommeil, je ne sais pas quel sera son avenir, ni ses futurs penchants, mais je sens déjà sa peau si chaude se refroidir, je le couvre davantage mais ça continue.

Trois jours plus tard, je suis dans ma chambre, je pense partir demain, Gabriel dort, il se nourrit de mon lait mais parfois il pleure, je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. En partant j'irai au marché acheter du sang prétextant une excuse plausible. Dehors il fait nuit, la fenêtre est ouverte et je prépare un message pour Alice qui me répond dans l'instant, je souris, elle me manque tellement. Je suis vraiment cruelle de leur faire ça, je le sais.

- Bonsoir Bella

Cette voix. Oh Non ! Victoria est là, dans ma chambre, le visage incliné humant mon odeur à distance, mais je pense à Gabriel qui dort au milieu de mon lit, je dois le protéger au prix de ma vie, je m'approche du lit à reculons ne la quittant pas des yeux, mais en une fraction de seconde elle est déjà son côté.

- Non ! Ne le touche pas !

- Je vais me gêner tiens ! Tu sais qu'il sent aussi bon que toi ? Mi vampire mi humain, que vais-je faire de lui… le tuer ?

- Non ! Je t'en supplie

- Allons Bella

Elle lui caresse le visage avant de se retourner et de s'approcher de moi, elle m'agrippe à la gorge et je suis littéralement soulevé de terre, je regarde Gabriel, je ne veux pas qu'elle lui fasse du mal et je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse sans sa mère, si je meurs que va-t-il advenir de lui ? J'aurai du prévenir Alice ou Jasper, au moins il vivrait avec sa famille. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues, je ne veux pas partir, je ne veux pas laisser mon bébé tout seul ou pire, avec elle.

- Victoria…

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser mener ta petite vie de jeune maman comme ça ? Depuis le temps que je te suis, j'y étais presque pourtant, Thomas n'avait plus grand-chose à faire mais les Cullen sont arrivés, encore. N'empêche, je n'y aurai jamais cru si je ne l'avais pas vu moi-même, toi et Jasper Hale ? Qui l'eu cru !

- Je t'interdis de parler de lui !

Elle rit aux éclats, resserrant sa prise, je bouillonne intérieurement, elle m'avait suivit tout ce temps et je n'avais rien vu.

- Mais quand j'ai su pour ta grossesse, j'y ai vu là, la meilleure façon de te torturer pour la mort de James

- Qu'est-ce que…tu comptes faire ?

- A quel niveau de souffrance crois que tu que se trouve la mort de ce petit ange, qui, excuse moi du peu, mais ne l'est pas vraiment, et de vivre avec ça pour l'éternité ?

- Je te l'interdis !

- Réponds !!

- Sur quelle échelle ?

- Humm disons de zéro à cent ?

- Alors mille…

- Alors va pour cette charmante option

- Alors sache que je te traquerai et nuit et je te ferai bouffer ta salle tignasse de rouquine !

Je lui crache carrément à la figure, je ne me connaissais pas ce côté si impulsif.

- J'y compte bien, ce jeu risque d'être intéressant

Elle approche son visage du mien, effleure ma nuque, je déglutis amèrement et je hurle le nom de mon fils de toute mes forces, je ne pourrai vivre sans lui. Une douleur m'envahie et le liquide chaud coule le long de ma gorge, elle m'empoigne fortement, mais mon regard ne quitte pas celui de mon fils, de mon Gabriel, l'homme de ma vie si petit soit il. Mes yeux se ferment contre mon gré et une souffrance pensionnaire s'empare de moi, je brûle intérieurement. Le travail commence. Bientôt je la tuerai.

* * *

**Assez court j'avoue, alors qu'en pensez vous ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Ralalala !! Merci pour tous vos commentaires, y en pas mal qui panique mais je ne peux hélas pas répondre à vos interrogations sinon je dévoile l'histoire !_**

**_Heureuse que le prénom Gabriel vous ait plus ;)_**

**_Alors régalez vous héhé !! ^^_**

* * *

50 années vampiriques plus tard.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé devenir le vampire que je suis aujourd'hui, même mon père de son vivant ne m'aurait reconnu. Mes cheveux grâcement ondulés, mes courbes physiques parfaitement accordés à ma démarche féline, mon pantalon de cuir, mon chemisier rouge, ma veste en cuire cintré ne laisse rien différent sur leur passage.

Je suis en haut d'une colline surplombant Forks, je chasse Victoria jour et nuit, et quand je la trouverai je la tuerai pour avoir tué mon petit Gabriel.

FB

- Elle se réveille, oh seigneur regardez moi ce visage, ses yeux…

- Où…

Ma gorge brûle, toutes ces odeurs, tous ces bruits, mais une seule question, mon fils.

- Où est mon fils ?

Je me redresse sans aucunes difficultés, c'est étrange comme sensation, je les regarde tous, retenant ma respiration, il y a la dame qui m'a aidé pour la naissance de Gabriel, un petit homme à lunette avec un stéthoscope dans les mains, puis un autre, grande, stylé, surement le dirigeant de l'hôtel.

- Laissez-moi prendre votre tension…

- Non !

Je me lève d'un seul bon, je sais ce qu'il m'arrive, et je sais ce qu'il arrivera s'il m'examine, leur odeur et si forte, seigneur il faut que je sorte d'ici !

- Où est mon fils ?

- Nous… sommes désolés, mais nous avons trouvés son corps inerte à vos côtés

- Oh non… Elle l'a tué, elle m'a tué au même instant, je sens mon cœur brûler de douleur…

FFB

J'ai la main posée sur mon cœur, comme à chaque fois, cette douleur ne me quitte pas. J'ai parcouru la terre entière pour la retrouver, j'ai pratiqué les arts martiaux pour la combattre, j'ai maîtrisé ma soif pour ne pas devenir un monstre, espérant que Gabriel, de la haut, ne me voit pas comme tel. J'ai développé une capacité très intéressante, j'absorbe les dons des autres par un simple touché, mais ces simples contacts finissent généralement en affrontement en ma faveur, j'ai tué énormément de vampires dans le seul but de la retrouver, et ce sans relâche. Mais aujourd'hui je dois faire une pause, pour eux, c'est le mariage d'Alice et Jasper. J'ai peur en le revoyant de revoir Gabriel, mais je dois faire bonne figure, ils ne savent toujours rien et c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi.

FB

J'entre dans un cyber café et m'installe sur un ordinateur après avoir fait un clin d'œil charmeur à un client qui gentiment me céda sa place. J'avais un mal d'Alice, pas qu'un mais celui là attira mon attention.

_Bella, _

_Ne sachant où remettre cette invitation, je te la transmets par mail. Jasper et moi allons nous marier cet été, ç joint le carton d'invitation, on espère vraiment te revoir, tu nous manque comme jamais, cinquante ans sans te voir c'est trop dur. Edward espère te voir. Je t'aime Alice._

FFB

Et ce jour est aujourd'hui, je viens de chasser un puma, je vérifie que rien ne soit taché et je prends la direction de la villa des Cullen, ils savaient pour ma transformation, Alice l'avait vu sans le vouloir, enfin elle a juste vu mes yeux cramoisis s'ouvrirent subitement, c'est tout, heureusement.

La villa est bondée de monde et la cérémonie a déjà commencé, je n'ai pas remis les pieds ici depuis plus de cinquante ans, je commence à m'inquiéter et s'ils l'apprenaient ça va les tuer, ils vont me détester, en plus c'est leur mariage, je ne peux vraiment pas leur faire ça, mais je dois y entrer, pour Alice, pour Jasper.

J'entre dans la maison discrètement et je prends place contre le mur du fond, les invités, tout le monde est assit et dos à moi, tant mieux. Je les regarde tous les sept. Carlisle et Esmée se tiennent la main, heureux de marier leurs enfants, Rosalie est toujours aussi belle, époustouflante en demoiselle d'honneur, je devrai être à ses côtés mais j'avais prétextant que je ne serai sûrement pas à l'heure. Emmet et Edward, témoins, ils sont si beaux dans leurs costumes noirs, Emmet impose le respect et Edward la classe. Les mariés, quel bonheur de les voir ainsi, heureux et ensemble, j'ai pris la bonne décision, surtout quand on voit Alice dans une robe mousseline blanche avec des roses blanches dans les cheveux, Jasper élégant et souriant.

Un photographe me sorts de mes pensées.

- Un petit sourire ?

- Biensûr !

Pour cette famille que j'aime je lui affiche mon plus beau sourire, si bien que j'ai cru un instant qu'il allait tomber, pour un vampire c'est étonnant, alors je ris doucement pour ne pas déranger les invités qui assistent au mariage. Je ne sais pas à quoi pense ce photographe à l'instant mais il n'a de cesse de me prendre sous son objectif et je vois Edward qui tourne la tête rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres, je lui fais un petit signe de la main et son sourire s'intensifie. Un sourire qui m'a manqué. Ils m'ont tous manqué.

La cérémonie se termine enfin après un très beau baiser, on en pleurerait bientôt. Je me dépêche de sortir afin de ne pas être bousculé de partout et gagner d'autres capacités. Je me trouve dans le jardin, des lumières dans tous les coins alors que le soleil brille encore, ma peau étincelle, je ne m'y ferai jamais décidément. Gabriel aurait-il eu lui aussi cet éclat ? Dieu qu'il me manque, je reporte ma main à mon cœur, mes lèvres se pincent, il faut que je reprenne la chasse.

- Bella !

A peine je suis retourné qu'une mousse blanche me saute dessus et je tombe en arrière par la surprise, je ris, elle m'a tellement manqué, et rire ne m'arrive jamais comment fait-elle ? Elle picore mon visage de baiser et je ris davantage, elle me chatouille en même temps.

- Alice ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Mais…

Rho puis zute ! Je la fais basculer et c'est moi qui domine sur elle, d'abord elle est surprise et ensuite se met à rire, alors je ris aussi avant de me remettre sur mes pieds pour me retrouver debout. Je lui tends une main pour la relever et elle me serre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, plus calmement.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué

- Toi aussi

- Bon tu nous en laisse un peu Alice s'il te plaît ?

- Emmet ! Heureuse de te voir !

- Toi aussi petite sœur !

Il me défait de son étreinte et je peux regagner le sol, il me regarde de haut en bas, il jubile.

- Super sexy !

Il se prend des coups dans les bras de partout. Rosalie, Edward et Jasper, je ris il n'a pas changé. Rosalie me sert timidement dans ses bras, Carlisle aussi, Esmée est bien plus loquasse.

- Ma chérie, je suis vraiment heureuse de te revoir à la maison, tu vas rester un peu avec nous j'espère ?

- Esmée, c'est très gentille mais je ne voudrai pas m'imposer et puis je bouge beaucoup

- S'il te plaît ! Reste !

Oh comment je vais faire moi, Alice me supplie du regard, mais je ne peux pas rester, je dois la retrouver, venger Gabriel, mon bébé…

- D'accord Alice, mais pas longtemps j'ai du… travail

- Du travail ?

Edward paraît septique, il faut que je dévie de sujet.

- Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ?

- Pardonne-moi…

Il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras, c'est si bon d'y être, je respire son parfum, il n'a pas changé.

- Bonjour… Je suis heureux de te revoir

- Moi aussi…

« Toujours aussi magnifique que dans mon souvenir »

Bingo une nouvelle capacité, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire maintenant, à tous les coups j'ai choppé celui d'Alice, mais je m'en servirai quand je serai seule pour traquer Victoria.

- Je peux ?

Jasper. Edward me laisse en embrassant mon front, geste qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis un demi-siècle alors je regarde Jasper et je vois Gabriel, quelle horreur c'est encore plus dur que je ne l'imaginais, instinctivement ma main trouve refuge sur mon cœur.

« Oh non Bella souffre, est-ce de ma faute ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il m'envoi une vague de tranquillité et me serre dans ses bras.

- Merci… je vais bien rassure toi…

Des murmures à peine audible qui le rassure, je le ressens, ça est un tumulte d'émotions qui me prend à la tête, je respire profondément son odeur, ça passe, il a toujours eu cet effet sur moi.

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu adopté notre régime Bella

- Il n'en aurait pas été autrement Carlisle

- Aller viens poser tes affaires dans la chambre d'amis !

Alice me conduit dans une chambre de la villa, elle avait tout prévu, des serviettes, des tenues, des produits de beauté, il y en avait partout !

- Alice, c'est censé être réservé aux jeunes mariés ce genre de… service !

- Fais-moi plaisir ! Alors que fais tu ton temps libre ?

- Heu… tu sais quoi ? On va aller danser toutes les deux !

- Danser ?

- Oh aller, il n'y a pas que mon physique qui ait changé !

Elle tape des mains sans se rendre compte que j'ai dévié de sujet. Nous rejoignons les invités avec euphorie, enfin autant que je puisse faire paraitre car même si je suis heureuse de les revoir et de fêter leur mariage, une grosse partie de moi aimerait repartir pour crier vengeance.

Des invités discutent entre eux, soit avec Carlisle, soit Esmée, d'autres dansent, la majeur partie pour ne pas dire tous sont des vampires végétariens, nous rejoignons ceux dansent, ce que j'ai pu comprendre il s'agit des sœurs Denali qui dansent entre elles en riant, Alice me tient la main derrière en remuant et je suis en riant, il faut que je décompresse juste le temps de cette soirée, Fall Out Boy en trombe dans le jardin, Dance Dance… je me laisse aller avec Alice ce n'est pas mon genre habituellement mais là ça décompresse, je tourne sur moi-même et la rattrape par le bras et la fait tourner à son tour, nous rions tant qu'il nous ai possible de le faire, on tourne maintenant ensemble sautillant dans tous les sens, tous le monde nous regarde, et quand la musique cesse, nous sommes essoufflées, elle en est même surprise.

- Bella ! Je ne savais pas…

- Chut ! Il ne faut le dire à personne

Je lui fais un clin d'œil, elle rit, ce n'est pas un secret, tout le monde nous a vu, Rosalie vient à nous.

- Et vous avez osé faire ça sans moi ?

- On reprend ?

Alice reprend son souffle même si ce n'est pas utile, elle remonte sa robe avec une épingle qu'elle accroche de façon à ne pas marcher dessus.

- Si tu t'en sens capable !

- Biensûr !

Cette fois c'est The Veronicas, Untouched, et dès le départ on est toutes les trois l'une à côté de l'autre se donne des coups de hanches, moi au milieu, les sœurs Denali nous rejoignent à leur tour, et les fous rires reprennent, je fais semblant de jouer de la guitare électrique en me tortillant, puis je regarde Alice dès les notes suivantes, elle penche la tête en arrière et se met à partir dans un fou rire cristallin.

- Prête ?

- C'est parti !

Elle se met au centre et bondit comme une folle sans ce soucier de ce qui l'entour, suivit par Rosalie, Tanya et sa sœur, moi je suis la troupe et chacune notre tour nous faisons tourner Alice dans nos bras, puis Rosalie se met à me faire tourner et je suis presque surprise, je ne m'en formalise pas et reporte mon attention sur Alice. On continue de danser, je ne suis pas fatigué, cette chanson est très jolie mais… en écoutant les paroles… je me tourne et je vois Edward et Jasper, puis je vois Gabriel… Mon cœur, je porte ma main dessus et je cesse de danser pour m'éloigner…

Comment puis-être une aussi mauvaise personne, faire la fête alors que celle que je déteste le plus au monde pour avoir tué mon fils rode quelque part. J'imagine la tenir dans mes mains et la pulvériser entre mes doigts, soudain mes doigts dégagent des étincelles entre eux, ça me tire, ma rage monte et j'élance mon bras devant moi et une boule d'onde de choc se propulse pour déraciner un arbre, pour moi ce n'est pas un arbre, c'est Victoria.

- Je te tuerai

Oh ça oui je la tuerai, à plusieurs reprise, je la remembrerai et recommencerai, et si seulement la fatigue me vient, je la brûlerai.

- Bella ?

Je me retourne vivement et voir Edward derrière moi, il est… inquiet.

- Tes yeux… ils sont… tout noir

- Oh…

Mince, quand mes pouvoirs dépasse ma raison, mes yeux changent de couleur, cornée avec, selon le pouvoir. Je ferme les yeux et respire pour me maîtriser, j'ouvre à nouveau et je sais qu'ils sont redevenus dorés en voyant son incompréhension.

« Mais comment fais tu ça ? Est-ce que ça va ? Elle devrait en parler avec Carlisle… »

- Laisse Edward… ne t'en occupe pas

- Bella tu…

- Je vais rejoindre les autres, tu devrais aller là bas, tu as un discours à faire je crois

Je passe devant lui prenant soin de ne pas respirer pour ne pas sentir son odeur, je rejoins les invités qui semble avoir entendu mon intervention sur ce pauvre arbre centenaire, ils me regardent tous, je paris qu'ils ont aussi entendu ma conversation avec Edward puisse qu'ils fixent mes yeux.

Ok ! On reprend tout et on recommence !

- Vous n'êtes pas censés vous amuser pour votre mariage ?

« Qui veut-elle tuer ? » Alice

« Pourquoi cache t-elle ses émotions ? » Jasper

« Ses yeux changent ? Intéressant » Carlisle

« Ce visage m'en rappel un autre… le mien il y a bien longtemps » Esmée

Je la regarde plus particulièrement, non elle ne peut pas savoir ce que j'ai, pourtant je suis surprise, je ne la croyais pas ainsi.

- Arrêtez de faire cette tête ! Il y a un discours à écouter non ?

- Exactement !

Alice se remet et quitte la piste pour se mettre près de Jasper, mais à la dernière minute elle vient vers moi.

- Merci ! Tu me promets que l'on dansera à nouveau comme ça toutes les deux ?

- Promis

Je lui souris et elle retourne vers son époux se pendant à son bras. Edward approche à son tour face aux invités et aux mariés il se racle la gorge et commence.

- Heu…

- N'est pas une phrase frangin !

- Merci de ta charmante remarque Emmet !

Edward affiche un sourire qui ne cache pas le fait qu'il va lui en faire baver par la suite.

- Donc je disais

- Haaa

- Emmet Cullen !

Alice le fusille et moi je ris, ils n'ont décemment pas changés, Edward reprend après avoir reprit contenance, il est stressé et je l'apaise grâce au don de Jasper, il le regarde vite fait.

« Merci... »

« Mais ce n'est pas moi »

« Pardon ? »

Edward me regarde et je fais semblant de rien l'invitant à continuer.

- Que dire ? Alice et Jasper ont fait preuve d'un amour démesuré, au-delà de toute barrière, affrontant les obstacles ensemble, leur amour ne ressemble à aucun autre, il est unique… Je leur souhaite encore des siècles de bonheur, de rire et d'amour, ensemble et à jamais.

Tout le monde applaudie moi la première, c'est très beau, personne ne sait ce qu'il a du se passer entre Jasper et moi mise à part Alice, et rien que pour ça je l'admire, moi je suis honteuse de lui avoir fait une chose pareil, mais en soit je ne regrette pas, grâce à lui j'ai eu Gabriel.

Alors ! Alors ! Voilà la morfale à com's !!!


	12. Chapter 12

**_Alors voilà la suite !!!! Bon je suis la pire Auteuz que vous n'ayez jamais lu, et je suis désolé de ne pas poster régulièrement, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle a une suite et une fin ! CE qui est déjà super pas mal en soit !!!_**

**_Pour le sort de Victoria j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu, elle va mordre la poussière on va dire !!! Et puis vous connaître le sors du petit Gabriel !_**

**_Régalez vous !!!!_**

**_En parallèle je poste une nouvelle fic où c'est du Jella, rien que du Jella du début à la fin !!! « Nouvelle vie »_**

* * *

Le lendemain je suis dans ma chambre, enfin la chambre d'ami, je sors de la douche en serviette autour de moi, je me dirige vers le lit où mes… ah non ! Alice ! Une robe bustier en soie noire est étalée sur mon lit avec une ceinture marron en cuir sous la poitrine, je l'enfile rapidement et ma regarde dans le miroir.

- Alice !

- Oui !

Elle est toute excité, elle se moque de moi ce n'est pas possible !

- J'ai l'air d'une quiche !

- Arrête tu es superbe !

- Où sont mes vêtements ?

- Dans ton armoire, mais s'il te plaît fais moi plaisir !

Elle papillonne des yeux et je ne peux que céder.

- Aller, parle moi de ces dernières années !

- Il n'y a rien à dire

- Je suis sûr que si, si tu ne me le dis pas tanpis je vais le faire moi-même !

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et un sourire narquois et je n'ai pas le temps de réagir.

- Alice ! Non !

Trop tard, elle ouvre les yeux le visage défait, elle s'assoit sur le lit.

_« Oh non… seigneur » Alice_

Je sais qu'elle a tout vu et étrangement elle n'est pas en colère, elle est… triste ? Non pas de tristesse, pas de pitié. Elle finit par me regarder et la colère arrive, au moins ça je pourrai le gérer.

- S'il te plaît Alice ! Ecoute-moi !

Je lui prends les mains rapidement pour ne pas qu'elle parte et qu'elle comprenne que ce que je vais lui dire est important.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis ?

- Pour ça…

Je lui envoi mentalement leur image tel que je les ai vu devant l'hôtel, elle, Jasper, heureux, respirant le bonheur, marié. C'est une de mes nombreuses capacités.

- Mais Bella ce n'est pas une raison, tu aurais du nous prévenir, nous vous aurions protégés, tu n'aurais…

Elle se lève regarde autour d'elle, il manque les larmes, mais le reste est là, ses épaules se convulsent, elle pleure.

- Tu ne souffrirais pas comme tu souffre maintenant

- Alice, s'il te plaît ne dis rien, ne le montre pas à Edward, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre et surtout pas Jasper, s'il te plaît !

- Mais Jasper doit le savoir ! C'est son fils !

- C'était…

- Si je la choppe, je ne vais en faire qu'une bouchée !

- Non ! Laisse la moi Alice ! Elle me le paiera de mes mains, je veux la faire souffrir lentement comme je souffre depuis cinquante ans

Ma voix se meure, on dirait que je peux enfin en parler à voix haute, ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé, personne à qui en parler.

- Elle l'a tué Alice ! Elle a tué mon petit Gabriel et elle me laisse avec cette souffrance pour l'éternité !

Je m'effondre au pied du lit, elle me soutient me berçant dans ses bras.

- Il me manque tellement…. Je ne l'ai eu que trois jours, juste trois jours, c'est si peu !

- Je suis désolé… tellement désolé

Des flashs incessants s'immiscent dans ma tête, Victoria, la forêt, la maison des Cullen, aujourd'hui.

- Tu n'auras pas à attendre, ta revanche arrive plutôt que prévue

Je me lève sans réfléchir et sort de la chambre suivit d'Alice de très près.

- On a de la visite !

La voix d'Emmet résonne d'en bas, je sens qu'elle arrive, serait-elle suicidaire ?

Je descends rapidement les escaliers, heureusement que je n'ai pas mis les talons qu'avait prévu Alice, je suis à pied nu, j'aurai du me changer, j'avance rapidement devant toute la famille qui attend sur le perron, je ne m'arrête pas et je fonce directement sur cette tignasse rousse.

- Prête pour ta pâtée poufiasse ?

Je lui décroche un magnifique crochet du droit, dieu que ça fait du bien, elle vole et atterrit sur le premier arbre sur sa trajectoire, celui-ci cède et s'effondre dans un fracas assourdissant. J'ai la rage, elle va payer, je suis debout droite, j'attends qu'elle se relève, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler que je lui envois des éclairs au travers de mes mains, elle se contorsionne de douleur, plus rien autour ne compte, mais mes poings me titillent, j'avance rapidement la plaquant au sol, elle sourit niaisement.

- Alors ? Soulagé ?

- Pas encore !

Je la martèle frénétiquement de coup de poing, son visage s'enfonce de plus en plus dans la terre et plus je frappe et plus c'est le visage endormi de Gabriel qui apparaît devant mes yeux et j'ai encore plus de colère et de rage.

Mais je suis soulevé de terre, je bats des jambes et des bras mais je vois Edward et Emmet me tenir les par les poignés.

_« Ses yeux sont noir à nouveau, quelle colère ! » Edward_

_« Un catch féminin ! » Emmet_

- Alice fais quelque chose ! Laisse-moi finir !

Je la supplie elle seule sait, elle seule peut m'aider.

- Elle veut te parler Bella, calme toi

- Non Edward ! Tu ne comprends pas !

- Si…

Je tourne la tête vers lui, cessant de gesticuler, mon monde s'effondre, il sait et je le vois, il est triste.

- Écoute-la…

- Non ! Elle a tué mon bébé !

Je pleurs sans larmes, je suis brisé, mon petit Gabriel. Mort.

_« Bella a eu un bébé ? » Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle_

_« C'est ce que je redoutais… » Esmée_

_« Je suis désolé ma chérie » Alice_

_« Mais… » Jasper_

J'entends leurs pensées, elles ne me réconfortent absolument pas, elle a tué mon enfant et elle va la payer ! Je recommence à me débattre.

- Lâchez-moi ! Elle doit payer !

- Bella… Tttt

Elle se moque de moi en plus ? Elle se redresse et frotte ses vêtements plein de terre.

- Tu as tué Gabriel, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, laisse-moi le temps de me dégager des gorilles et tu vas morfler !

- Bella ! Veux-tu bien te calmer !

- Edward occupe toi de tes affaires !

- Il a les yeux de son père !

Hein ? Quoi ? Elle ose parler de lui ? Je vais la tuer ! Alors que j'essai de me débattre je me rends compte que c'est inutile, alors je change de tac-tic.

- Non Bella !

Je cesse de bouger et serre les poings, le temps change, les nuages déjà présent deviennent plus sombre, le vent se lève.

- Lâ – chez – moi maint – nant

- Qu'est-ce que …

Edward voit mon état de transe alors que je ne quitte pas Victoria des yeux.

- Non seulement il a les yeux de son père mais en plus il a le caractère de sa mère !

Je vais la démolir, je vais lui faire ravaler son sourire de poufiasse, elle n'a même pas peur, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas peur ? Je vais lui foutre la frousse de sa vie !

- Edward ! Emmet reculez ! Tout de suite !

Edward gronde et me lâche à contre cœur suivit par Emmet ils se reculent alors que j'ai enfin les pieds au sol, d'ailleurs il tremble, je tends les mains devant moi, mes cheveux virevoltent, autour de moi, j'emmagasine force et colère. Mais je peux les entendre derrière moi, Edward est inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Elle ne se contrôle pas dans cet état !

- On avait remarqué Jasper !

- On ne peut calmer une mère qui a perdu son enfant…

Esmée a raison, Gabriel n'est plus là, il est mort par sa faute.

- Mais il faut l'en empêcher, il n'est pas mort !

Hein ? Quoi ? Mon esprit est en standby, que vient-il de dire ?

- Et oui Be-lla ! Ton petit bébé et vivant !

- Gabriel… où est-il ?

- C'est pour ça que je suis là

- Où… est… il ?

- Les Volturis l'on emmenés

La surprise est de taille, mes bras retombent le long de mon corps, les nuages reprennent contenance, le vent cesse, mes jambes ne répondent plus, trop de nouvelles d'un coup, je m'effondre au sol, c'est le noir et je sombre dans l'inconscience.

POV Jasper

Alice me tient la main, elle semble savoir ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi est-ce que cette folle m'a fixé comme ça ? « Il a ses yeux » « Tu as tué mon bébé !» « Les Volturis l'on emmenés » Toutes ces voix dans ma tête, tous ces sentiments, colère, surprise, incompréhension, tristesse, culpabilité. Ca fuse de partout. Carlisle est en haut avec Bella, elle a fait un malaise, ses émotions étaient si fortes et portant qu'elle force ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça.

Elle était si belle en colère mais je n'ai pas mesuré l'importance de cette colère, elle a perdu son bébé, elle a eu un bébé.

Alice et Edward se disputent.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien vus !

- Elle m'avait fait promettre de ne pas le faire !

- On aurait pu les protéger tous le deux ! Carlisle aurait était près d'elle à ce moment là !

Non c'est trop ils savent se qu'il se passe, Rosalie, Esmée et Emmet sont là et les observent en silence, la mine déconfite, Victoria est là, elle jubile.

- Dis-nous ce que tu sais !

Je la toise furieux du regard, elle se redresse surprise qu'on s'adresse à elle.

- Non !

Edward et Alice répondent en même temps, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être agaçant quand ils font ça !

- Elle ne vous a donc rien dis depuis toutes ces années ?

- Parle !

- Alors … Si je te dis que Bella n'as eu qu'une seule expérience dans sa vie d'humaine

- La ferme !

Edward s'inquiète, c'est bizarre, enfin il semble s'inquiéter de ma réaction.

- De qui crois-tu que l'enfant soit le fils ?

Un père ? Les images de moi et Bella dans sa chambre me reviennent comme un boumerang, notre moment à nous, c'est comme si je pouvais encore sentir sa peau sous mes doigts, mes yeux se posent doucement sur Edward qui a le visage pincée par ce qu'il voit dans mes pensées, Alice a un petit sourire timide, mais aucun d'eux n'est en colère, aucun ne m'en veut. C'est mon enfant ? J'ai un enfant ? Bella est tombé enceinte et elle ne m'a rien dit ? Victoria affiche un sourire victorieux, décidément, elle porte bien son nom.

- Ca y est il a comprit !

- Ferme-la sorcière !

- Estime toi heureux de l'avoir quitté mon cher Edward, ça aurait du être toi ! Tu as tué James ! Mais quand j'ai su pour sa grossesse, j'y ai vu une solution de secours bien plus jouissif !

Son sourire, je vais l'étrangler ! Je la saisis parla gorge et ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol, je ne me contrôle plus.

- C'est marrant, je tenais Bella de la même façon avant de la mordre alors qu'elle m'implorait de laisser la vie de ton fils sauve !

- Bella est réveillé

La voix de Carlisle résonne dans l'escalier et me sort de mon état de fureur, imaginer Bella dans cette situation est intolérable, Edward était près de moi, la colère inondant tout son être.

- On a besoin de savoir ce qu'elle sait, lâche-la Jasper

Esmée pose une main sur mon bras et je relâche la prise alors que la voix hystérique de Rosalie nous perce les tympans.

- Tu as couché avec elle ?

- La ferme !

Ma voix accompagnée en cœur d'Edward et Alice surpasse son cri. Emmet ne dit rien, aussi surprit que silencieux. Carlisle intervient.

- Calmez-vous !

- Tu devrais aller la voir Jasper

- D'accord…j'y vais… tu viens avec moi ?

Alice acquiesce et je lui tends la main qu'elle prend et me suit. On ouvre la porte doucement mais je suis surprit de ne pas la voir sur le lit.

- Bella ?

- Attend

Alice m'arrête juste au moment où Bella passe devant nous à grande vitesse, c'est à peine si elle nous voir, à première vu elle s'est changé et remit sa tenue de son arrivée la veille, elle fait des vas et vient incessant, je n'ai même pas le temps de voir ce qu'elle fait, dit ou ressent.

- Bella ! Stop !

Elle s'arrête à son armoire dos à nous, elle prend des affaires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je pars

- Tu pars ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je prends la rouquine et je vais à Volterra récupérer mon fils !

Elle ne me regarde pas, elle se contente de mettre ses affaires dans son sac, elle va chercher son fils, mon fils, je veux qu'elle me parle de lui, je veux aller le chercher avec elle.

- Non !

- Quoi non ? Bella !

Jasper arrête ! Tu n'as aucunes obligations envers lui ! Si je ne t'ai rien dis c'est pour te préserver, pour vous deux ! Et pour la famille, j'ai entendu Rosalie exprimer tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas ! Je ne fais que mettre l'embrouille et ça je ne peux le tolérer !

- Mais tu n'as rien mis Bella ! C'est aussi mon enfant et je veux tout comme toi le trouver

- Oui Bella, nous sommes tous avec vous

- Oh Alice…

Elle s'assoit sur le lit, dépité.

- Comment est-il ?

- Il est… magnifique… regarde

Elle me sors son téléphone et des photos défilent, je suffoque… je n'en reviens pas ce petit être est mon fils, il dort et elle sourit à côté de lui, elle semble fatigué mais ses yeux reflètent le bonheur. Elle fait signe à Alice de s'approcher et pose une main sur nos joues et murmure d'une voix douce.

- Ce sera mieux ainsi…

Des images implosent dans ma tête, une thaïlandaise dépose le bébé dans ses bras, il pleure et c'est le plus beau son que je n'ai jamais entendu.

_- Quel est son nom ?_

_- Gabriel, Gabriel Hale_

Une autre image, ils sont tous les deux dans un lit, elle le mitraille de photo et il ne se réveille même pas, elle prend la pose avec lui, elle est merveilleuse. Une autre où elle prépare sa valise alors qu'il dort toujours mais Victoria est là, elle respire son parfum.

Et puis plus rien, elle a enlevé sa main. Je le retiens avec force.

- Je veux voir !

- Jasper… ce n'est pas une bonne idée

- Montre-moi

Elle regarde Alice qui la soutient du regard, elle repose ses mains mes cette fois ci tremblante, sur nos joues. Je ferme à nouveau les yeux, et là c'est une vidéo en temps réel qui défile dans mon esprit. Je sens que Bella veut lâcher prise, elle a mal à ce souvenir mais je pose mes mains fermement sur son visage, si elle coupe le contact, je le maintiendrai.

Je vois qu'elle protège Gabriel mais Victoria est plus rapide, elle parle de Thomas et de moi, Bella est en colère, elle la prend à la gorge et ses pieds flottent dans le vide, elle pleure et se rend compte que l'un des deux va mourir, c'est insoutenable. Bella veut lâcher le contact, elle tremble.

- Bella attend !

- Ca fait mal !

Je garde son visage entre mes mains, les yeux fermes, Victoria s'approche de sa nuque et la mort, Bella hurle le nom de Gabriel, encore à l'instant.

- Gabriel !

Elle lâche et moi aussi, Alice est sous le choc agenouillé au sol, Bella pleure sans larmes, recroquevillée sur le bord du lit.

- Gabriel ! Je suis désolé !

J'ai la rage et ma poitrine ca exploser, je comprends sa souffrance quand je l'ai revu hier, je ressens la même chose.

- On part à Volterra !

- Je prépare nos affaires

- Il faut d'abord savoir ce que Victoria nous cache !

- On descend !

Nous sortons tous les trois de la chambre, le regard noir de colère, tout le monde nous observe et Edward lit nos pensées, il gronde violement et se jette sur la rousse, la plaquant contre le mur.

- Toutes les tortures du monde te sembleront douce comparé à ce que je vais te faire !

Bella s'avance jusqu'à lui et pose une main sur son visage, il n'espérait pas ce genre de contact et de l'espoir né en lui.

- Du calme… tu ne voudrais me priver de mon plaisir ?

Il la lâche et recule, elle a mon don, j'en mettrai mon âme au feu. Elle se tourne sur la rousse et sa voix et cassante.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Pourquoi les Volturis ont-ils Gabriel ?

- Je suis ici car ils m'ont obligés, ils ont su qu'un enfant n » d'un vampire et d'une humaine existait, ils l'ont cherché et l'on trouvé. Mais ce n'est pas tout…

- Abrège !

- Gabriel a une énorme capacité

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il perçoit le fond intérieur des autres et selon s'il est bon ou mauvais il peut amplifier ou réduire à néant leur capacité

Je perçois de la fierté en Bella et en moi aussi d'ailleurs, j'affiche même un sourire qu'Alice imite en le remarquant.

- Mais tu dois te douter que ça ne plaît pas à Aro, en plus quand il a su que le vampire qui exterminait tous les clans qu'il croisait était la mère humaine transformé, donc, toi, ça l'a encore plus énervé, surtout vu ton incroyable capacité !

- Quelle capacité ?

- Et bien Carlisle… j'ai… je peux copier toutes les capacités des personnes que je touche

- Ca c'est la classe !

- Emmet !

Esmée le fusille du regard et moi je suis stupéfait de voir Bella avec de tel pouvoirs.

- Alors que veut Aro ?

- Te voir

- Il me verra !

Elle se tourne vers nous et nous scrute tous.

- Quelqu'un veut-il ajouter quelque chose ? Une question ? Non ?

Comme personne ne répond, elle prend Victoria par les cheveux et sort de la maison, tout le monde la suit sur ses talons que va-t-elle faire ? On la suite jusqu'à un arbre, elle la plaque contre, maintenant son bras sur son épaule, nous sommes autour quand ses yeux deviennent rouge sans. La vengeance.

Son bras gauche la maintient, le droit pend sur son flanc, elle sourit doucement, elle me donne la chair de poule, je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi, elle lève finalement sa main droite à hauteur de son visage, elle se tortille les doigts et une boule de feu se forme autour de sa main, elle ferme son poing, elle la regarde et affiche un sourire de satisfaction.

Sans prévenir elle enfonce violement on poing dans l'abdomen de Victoria qui hurle de douleur, le feu la consume lentement de l'intérieur, je soupçonne même Bella de ralentir la vitesse du feu, elle le garde bien jusqu'à la dernière minute, elle finit par s'écarter et admirer son travail.

- Je t'avais dis que je te tuerai…

Je dois dire que moi-même je n'aurai pas fais mieux !

- Rappelle-moi petite sœur de ne jamais t'embêter !

- Tu t'ennuierais !

- Ouais !

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre!! Qu'en dites vous ???


	13. Chapter 13

**Alors pardonnez moi pour ce temps de retard, et je suis vraiment désolé, mais je suis heureuse de voir que vous ne m'avez pas abandonné ! Merci encore à tout le monde!!!**

**Voici ce new chapitre, un autre suit dans la foulée pour me faire pardonner, parcontre ce sera l'avant dernier, donc il y aura ces deux là puis le prochain dans quelques jours (plus rapide biesûr) sera le dernier!**

**Alors bonne lecture !!**

* * *

Je pars par le premier avion demain pour Volterra, Aro veut me voir ? Soit. Il me verra mais je sortirai de là coûte que coûte avec Gabriel. Edward vient de m'informer que toute la famille suivrait, j'ai eu beau leur demander de rester ici, mais Edward m'a assuré qu'ils viendraient de toute manière.

Je n'en reviens pas qu'Edward soit toujours aussi doux avec moi, m'aimerait-il toujours après ce que j'ai fais ? J'essai de ne pas lire ses pensées, je ne veux pas gâcher les choses.

Le pire c'est que je ne l'ai pas remercié d'être aussi présent, prévenant, sa présence me manquait, son contact aussi me manquait, il me manque toujours.

Sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouve devant la porte de sa chambre, mais la porte s'ouvre à la volée il s'apprêtait à sortir.

- Bella ?

- Oh pardon ! Je… je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te déranger, je repasserai plus tard !

Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! J'ai l'air d'une collégienne qui bafouille devant un beau mec, en plus il a la chemise grande ouverte.

Ne regarde pas ! Fais demi-tour !

- Non attends Bella ! Entre !

- Ok…

Heureusement que je suis incapable de rougir ! Regarde le dans les yeux ! Lève la tête ! Il ne va pas rester ainsi tout le temps quand même !

- Heu… Edward… tu pourrais…

Je lui signe que sa chemise est ouverte et il s'empresse de la refermer.

- Désolé

- Il n'y a pas de mal

- Alors, qu'est-ce… qui t'amène ici ?

- En fait je ne sais pas ! J'étais en train de me dire… que… et… pouf ! Je suis là !

Rhaa la quiche ! Je ne pouvais pas être plus ridicule ! Si ça avait été possible on ne m'aurait pas reconnu sous ma nouvelle teinte cramoisie.

- C'est très clair en effet !

Il se met à rire à pleine dent et je ressens de la joie mélangé à de la gêne. C'est moi qui le gêne ?

La porte s'ouvre à la volée une seconde foi mais elle m'envoie balader avec force et biensûr j'atterri dans les bras d'Edward.

- Emmet ! Fais attention ! Tiens même mieux, frappe avant d'entrer !

- Oups ! Ca va Bella ?

- Ca va oui…

- Je… je vous laisse

Il sort de la chambre sans plus d'explication et ça me fais sourire, mais mon taux de gêne et à son maximum, je suis toujours dans ses bras et son regard et plongé dans le mien. Il est si fort, si intense que je n'arrive pas m'en détacher. Il bouillonne intérieurement, c'est du désir ? Biensûr ignorante, tu as la même chose !

Il faut que je me reprenne, que je sorte d'ici. Je décroche difficilement de son regard et je sors de la chambre sans me retourner.

J'arrive dans la mienne, je contourne le lit pour observer la vue, ça m'aidera à réfléchir, à penser à autre chose.

Flûte ! Ca ne marche pas ! J'aimerai tellement lui parler, lui dire que je suis désolé, le toucher, le sentir. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Est-ce que je l'aime toujours… en fait je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, il restera toujours mon Edward.

- Bella ?

- Edward ?

Pff je ne l'ai même pas entendu entrer.

- Je…

- Je n'ai pas fais de bruit

- Ok… Ecoute je voulais te remercier tout à l'heure, d'être aussi… gentil

« Bella je t'aime ! »

- Woua ! Tu ne pouvais pas être plus direct ! Mais comment…

- Je n'ai pas eu de mal à comprendre… Je suis désolé, je ne tiens plus, je me retiens de ne pas t'exploser mes sentiment mais ils sont trop fort !

Et moi alors ! Je lui tourne le dos et je lâche un petit sourire de joie et de plaisir. Je me reprends comment puis-je penser à des choses pareil alors que je pars demain retrouver mon fils ?

Oui demain, donc… j'ai encore le temps ?

Je me retourne subitement, il est toujours à la même place attendant que je réagisse, je lui saute dessus et il tombe sur le lit avec moi à califourchon au dessus de lui.

- Ne te retiens pas s'il te plaît !

Il m'envoi toutes ses émotions et mon corps réagit en se cambrant davantage sur lui, j'en ai le souffle coupé tant est si j'en ai besoin. Je lui envoi les miennes et sa seule réaction fut de me retourner et de plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles m'ont tellement manqués, son haleine sucrée et fraîche, son parfum, mes doigts agrippent ses cheveux, je veux tout de lui. Je lui arrache les boutons de la chemise et je la jette au-delà du lit. Il en profite pour retirer mon haut et il caresse la peau de mon dos et je griffe le sien, il grimace et ça me fait sourire.

- Vous êtes incorrigible Mlle Swan…

Je me contente de ronronner en me pinçant coquinement la lèvre inferieur.

Il déboutonne mon pantalon mais le cuir résiste.

- Alors le cuir c'est très sexy sur toi… mais à enlever… moyen

Il arrive finalement à l'enlever avec force et tombe du lit dans le même geste. Je ris à mourir.

- Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Oh si !

Alors je tombe à mon tour pour le rejoindre, nue dans ses bras. Je ris toujours et je l'embrasse, il me caresse tout le corps, je frissonne, je l'aime.

- Je t'aime Edward… je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer

- Je t'aime…

Il m'embrasse à son tour aussi délicatement que possible, tirant sur la couverture pour que celle-ci nous tombe dessus, je lui enlève le reste de ses vêtements, nous sommes nu l'un contre l'autre, nos corps en ébullition, c'est si fort, si intense, quand nos corps ne forment plus qu'un, une vague de sensations incroyables montent en moi, jusqu'à former un son sensuel sortant de ma bouche. Edward déborde de bonheur et de plaisir, nos souffles sont cours, rapide, nous sommes en sueur, je ne pensais pas ça possible. Nos mains glissent l'une dans l'autre, les doigts entrelacés, serrés à leur maximum, nos lèvres sont brûlante de désir, avide l'une de l'autre, je bifurque dans son cou et fais mine de le morde, il gronde de plaisir.

- Oh Bella…

J'aime quand il murmure ainsi, une nouvelle poussée d'ébullition m'emporte et je gémis des qu'il lèche mon oreille, la mordille. Je gronde de plaisir à mon tour.

La nuit est tombée et je suis dans ses bras, cette fois dans le lit. J'aimerai parler d'un sujet sensible avec lui.

- Edward ?

- Oui

- Je voudrai qu'on en parle, tu sais… il y a 50 ans avec Jasper

- J'attendais que tu veuilles m'en parler

- Tu sais je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé, ce n'était pas mon but

- Je sais

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Comment le pourrais-je ?

- Et à lui ?

- Etonnement… non. Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir était celui qui revenait. Et comment lui en vouloir, tu es si envoutante !

Il me caresse le dos et mes doigts parcours son torse.

- Et pour Gabriel ? Tu es déçu ?

- Non ! Jamais, mais s'il est l'enfant de mon frère, il reste le tiens et c'est le plus important. J'aurai tellement aimé être là pour te protéger, vous protéger. Et je crois que Jasper pense la même chose !

- Je suis heureuse que tout aille bien entre lui et Alice, je n'aurai pas supporté qu'il en soit autrement, je ne voulais pas faire d'histoire.

- Ils sont heureux et il le sera encore plus quand Gabriel rentrera

- Tu vas être un tonton génial !

Je le taquine en lui pinçant les côtes, il rit et décide prendre sa revanche. Je hurle de rire et me cache sous les couvertures

*******

On est dans l'avion, première classe bien entendue. Je réfléchis à Gabriel. J'espère qu'il va bien, comment est-il maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il grandit comme un homme normal ? Aura-t-il l'allure d'un homme de 50 ans si tel est son âge ? Me reconnaîtra-t-il ? Sûrement pas…

Une caresse sur ma main me sort de mes songes, la main d'Edward entrelacée dans la mienne.

- Bella… Jasper voudrait te parler

- Oh !... Biensûr

J'étais tellement préoccupé que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était là.

Moi j'étais contre le hublot, Edward céda sa place à son frère et prit place juste derrière moi avec Alice.

Carlisle et Esmée sont sur les sièges justes à côté de moi et Jasper, Carlisle le premier, derrière, Rosalie et Emmet se chamaillant à une bataille de pouce. Jasper s'installe et engage.

- Bella cesse de stresser s'il te plaît

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais drôle !

Il rit silencieusement alors que moi je me retourne vers le hublot.

- Comment l'imagines-tu ?

Ma question ne le surprend pas mais il met un petit moment à répondre, je le regarde et il répond d'une voix douce.

- Et bien j'imagine avec tes mimiques quand tu boudes, ton rire…

- Et avec ton sourire Colgate !

Il rit à pleine dent et finit en souriant.

- Voilà, celui là ! C'est exactement ça !

Un petit blanc ou comment on dit un ange passe, mais je reprends.

- Comment crois tu qu'il a évolué ? Est-ce qu'il sera loin de l'image que je me fais de mon bébé ?

Ma voix se meure, j'ai envie de pleurer, j'ai tout perdue, je n'ai rien suivit, ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, rien.

- Chut… Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'au fond de lui, il est toujours ton petit garçon, notre petit garçon.

Là c'est trop, il est trop gentil après ce que je lui ai fait, alors je me morfonds davantage.

- Je suis désolé Jasper, je t'en ai privé toi aussi, j'aurai du te le dire, j'aurai du appeler Carlisle comme je voulois le faire des milliers de fois quand le bébé aller arriver, j'aurai du…

- Arrête Bella… je ne t'en veux pas loin de là. Maintenant nous allons le retrouver ensemble d'accord ?

- D'accord

Il me prend dans ses bras, me rassurant que tout allait bien se passer.

- On veut voir les mains !

Edward et Alice pouffent de rire derrière nous alors qu'on lève nos mains.

- Je crois qu'ils vont s'en donner à cœur joie !

- Mouais… pas trop j'espère

- Je peux récupérer ma place ?

- A tout à l'heure

Jasper quitte la place et Edward revient près de moi, il m'embrasse sur le front. Qu'est-ce que je l'aime.

Une vision s'incruste violement, me donnant une migraine.

_"Je suis dans une grande salle, je suis au centre avec Jasper, la famille derrière nous._

_- Donne-moi ce que je veux et je te rends ton fils Bella, rien de plus simple_

_- Je ne peux pas faire ça, je m'y refuse_

_- Dans ce cas… Jane à toi l'honneur !_

_Un jeune enfant, 15 ans peut être, se tord de douleur sous nos yeux._

_- Arrêtez…_

_Ma voix est rauque et je mes yeux devenir bleu flamboyant, de mes mains posées le long de mon corps apparaissent des boules bleues, des flammes et de l'électricité combiné. J'en jette une mais la vision se coupe et je reviens à la réalité."_

- Alice ça va ?

- Bella mon cœur est-ce que ça va ?

- Heu oui… je crois

- Bella de combien de capacité dispose tu ?

Edward avait vu ma vision au travers d'Alice.

- Tu n'imagines même pas… trop

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?

Toute la famille attendait.

- Tenez-vous les mains et fermez les yeux

Je passe mon corps au dessus du siège derrière ma main sur la joue de Jasper qui donne la main à Rosalie et ainsi de suite jusqu'à Carlisle. Je partage ma vision, cette capacité ne m'était pas utile avant, étant toujours seule, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai ma famille, pour m'aider.

- Seigneur…

- Bella, il ne faut pas te courir !

- Que veut-il à ton avis ?

Carlisle reste songeur, cherchant ce qu'Aro voulait avoir, moi je pense savoir ce qu'il veut.

- Une capacité

- Mais comment ?

- J'ai… la capacité de céder un don

- Pardon ?

- C'est possible ça ?

- Calmez-vous… Je ne l'ai jamais fais, le procédé est… délicat. Mais je sais qu'une fois que je le cède, je ne l'ai plus, et dieu sait que ça m'allègerait !

- Et pour Aro ?

- Je pense que ce soit la capacité de soumission

- Avec un don pareil il pourrait créer une armée

- Il ne doit pas l'avoir, rien qu'avec moi il pourrait dévaster n'importe quoi en un rien de temps !

- A première vue tu ne le feras pas ! Tu vas lui mettre la pâté !

- Du calme Emmet !

- Le jeune garçon, est-ce…

Esmée soulève la fameuse question à laquelle j'essayais de répondre intérieurement.

- Je crois oui, pour que je me mette dans un tel état, il ne devait pas être personne

- C'est vrai que tu as tué tous ces vampires ?

- Je cherchais à trouver Victoria, j'étais dans un tel état de rage que tout ce qui s'opposait à moi… bref je n'en suis pas très fière

- J'aurai fais la même chose mon cœur

- Merci…

- Nous aussi

- Je voudrai éviter une bataille

- Nous aussi Bella

L'avion amorce la descente, encore quelques longues minutes et nous seront à Volterra.


	14. Chapter 14

Nous sommes sur place, il fait nuit mais il y a aps mal de touristes. Deux hommes en cape de la tête au pied nous approchent, nous nous alignons tous pour leur faire face, moi au centre avec Edward à ma gauche et Jasper à ma droite avec Alice.

- Suivez-nous

Pas une parole de plus, pas un geste, je n'ai même pas pu voir leur visage, tel des statues de marbre.

Nous les suivons par de nombreux corridors, escaliers souterrains, c'est si grand et pourtant sous terre. Edward m'avait déjà parlé d'eux, se considérant comme la loi à part entière dans le monde des vampires, gardien de leur grande citée.

Nous arrivons devant une grande porte à double battant, notre escorte ouvre les portes dans un bruit assourdissant. Les deux hommes en cape nous cèdent la place nous invitant à entrer. Je serre la main d'Edward, la compressant de toutes mes forces.

- Ca va aller…

- J'espère

Oui je l'espère de tout mon être, j'espère revoir mon fils, j'espère ne pas avoir recours à une bataille, compromettant la sécurité de la famille. La salle est vaste, rustique, des ouvres datant de la renaissance sont exposées avec raffinement, une seule porte de sortie en dehors de l'entrée, opposée l'une de l'autre.

Nous avançons prudemment mais avec assurance, nous nous arrêtons à environ trois mètres de trois hommes. Les trois hommes de la vision qu'Alice et moi avons eu.

Au centre Aro, à sa droite Caius, et l'autre Marcus

Merci mon Edward. Je les toise un à un, je cherche le garçon de ma vision, je cherche Gabriel. Je ne le vois pas, je jette un œil à Jasper, il est comme moi, il cherche.

- Carlisle mon ami ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Aro ! Nous allons aussi bien que possible

- Voilà toute ta famille ! Une nouvelle venue

- Je m'appelle Bella, Victoria m'a appris que vous désiriez me voir !

Aller on ne va pas perdre plus de temps, j'ai déjà perdu 50 ans !

- Alors voilà la maman de Gabriel !

A l'entente de cette phrase, j'ai envie de lui étriper la tête.

- Où est mon fils ?

Je regarde Edward il semble contrarié.

« Ne lui fais pas confiance Bella »

Je lui souris doucement en lui lâchant la main, je m'avance jusqu'à mi-chemin vers Aro, il se lève et fait de même, il se retrouve maintenant face à moi.

- Bella vous avez une capacité intéressante

- Merci

- De combien de don avez-vous copié ?

- Oh juste quelques uns…. Rien de bien impressionnant

- Pourtant vous en avez un qui m'intéresse

- Vous savez, trop de dons ce n'est pas très vivable

Serai-je sarcastique ? Oui, ça m'évite de me mettre en colère.

- Vous savez ce que je veux n'est-ce pas ?

- Disons juste que je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans vos pensées pour le savoir

- Vous êtes charmante, Gabriel vous ressemble, le même état d'esprit.

Faut qu'il arrête là, je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps !

- Je veux le voir, maintenant !

- Soit !

Il fait un signe de la tête à un homme devant l'issue derrière lui. La porte s'ouvre, deux gardes encerclent un jeune garçon avec un sac sur la tête. Ma poitrine se soulève, c'est lui, c'est mon bébé, ils lui on fait du mal. Je gronde et ne fut pas surprise d'entendre Jasper gronder derrière moi.

- Pourquoi lui faire ça ! Détachez-le !

Il fait de nouveau un signe de tête et l'un des gardes murmure à l'oreille de Gabriel qui semble hocher la tête.

« Tente quoique ce soit et ta mère est morte »

Cette fois c'est Edward qui gronde. Essai toujours mon gars, tu vas souffrir.

Il lui enlève son sac en toile, et lui délie les mains, je peux enfin le voir, il est grand, athlétique comme son père, il a son regard envoutant aux prunelles dorées, ses cheveux bruns, mes cheveux. Il me voit et il semble sourire oui il sourit pour moi, c'est le même sourire Colgate de Jasper, mais celui là je l'aime. C'est mon Gabriel, mon bébé, qui se tient à deux mètres de moi.

- Gabriel…

Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle, j'aimerai tellement le serrer dans mes bras, mais je vois bien qu'Aro à d'autre projet, d'ailleurs il prend la parole.

- J'aimerai voir le père

Ca fallait si attendre…

****

POV Jasper

Alors le voilà, mon fils, ça me fait encore bizarre de dire ça, mon fils. Il est fort je le sens, je vois dans son regard la fragilité de Bella, il lui ressemble, il me ressemble, c'est vraiment lui.

- Gabriel…

- J'aimerai voir le père

Bella se retourne et me sourit timidement, je regarde Alice qui semble pressé qu'on en finisse, elle n'est pas la seule d'ailleurs. Je lui embrasse la main pour lui faire comprendre que je l'aime et elle me sourit, me faisant connaître son amour pour moi. J'avance jusqu'à Bella, elle est en colère, je le sens, je pose une main dans son dos pour qu'elle sache que tout va bien, envoyant une vague d'apaisement.

- Bonsoir Aro

- Jasper Hale !

Il se penche sur le côté pour regarder Edward, il jubile alors que mon frère serre les dents, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'Aro peut bien penser.

- J'aimerai vraiment savoir comment cela s'est produit

- Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que l'on vous fasse un cours sur le sujet ?

Bella très drôle, j'adore, mais il serait peut être mieux qu'elle se calme. Aro ricane, se tournant vers ses amis, puis il se retourne vers nous.

- Non, mais juste savoir comment vous en êtes arrivés là

- Ça ne vous regarde pas !

- Voyons Jasper ! Je suis juste étonné, d'après Carlisle vous étiez le dernier de la famille avec quelques difficultés de retenues pour le sang humain, comment avez-vous résisté au sien ? Je suis juste curieux

- La curiosité est un très vilain défaut !

- Bella…

- Donnez-moi vos mains

- Vous savez que je peux que je peux vous copier votre don et pourquoi pas effacer votre mémoire ?

Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle se débarrasse de tout ça, ça ne doit pas être facile de vivre avec autant de capacité.

- Je veux juste savoir

- Ça nous regarde !

- Jasper, Bella… Si vous voulez retrouver votre fils, c'est l'une de mes conditions

- Ce sera la seule

Je ne voulais pas plus que ma famille qu'une bataille éclate, il faut négocier. Il semble d'accord mais je ne lui fais pas confiance. Il se saisit de nos mains tendues.

- Bien, je pourrai voir vos différents points de vue

- N'abusez pas Aro !

- Chut…

Il ferme les yeux et des flashs apparaissent dans ma tête, des scènes mélangés au souvenir de Bella.

Le jour où j'ai voulu la tuer, la nuit où Edward l'a quitté, l'état dans le lequel elle a été retrouvé, les jours où je l'observais avant notre rencontre, ses cauchemars, nos rires et nos discussions, la façon dont je la regarde quand elle est concentré, celle dont elle me regarde alors que je l'attendais devant sa classe, le saut du pont, le baiser, notre absence mutuelle envers l'autre, le retour d'Edward, quand elle pleure sous la pluie, quand Edward découvre l'histoire, nous juste avant de faire l'amour, puis plus rien.

- Stop !

Bella est en rage.

- Evitez de jouer les pervers !

- La suite ne vous concerne pas !

- Du calme les enfants

Il ricane encore.

- Vous vous êtes retrouvés au travers de l'autre… intéressant

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Que ceci explique cela

- Je vous croyais plus explicite Aro

Je m'impatiente, que veut-il dire ?

- Que vous a dit Victoria… au sujet de la capacité de votre fils ?

Je regarde Gabriel dans les yeux, il sourit timidement, puis je me retourne sur Aro.

- Juste assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas bon pour vous

En effet, ce n'est bon pour personne, en tout cas pour nous vampire !

Il inonde de dégoût, le visage sérieux et frustré.

- Aro avec tout le respect que les personnes ici présentent semblent vous devoir… pourriez-vous abréger votre long et interminable discours…

J'entends Emmet pouffer de rire derrière nous mais rose lui flanque un coup dans l'épaule. Bella est impressionnante, je ris moi-même intérieurement, même Gabriel affiche un semblant de sourire, elle ne lui doit rien, pas de respect, ce qui ne fait pas rire Aro.

- L'alliance d'une humaine au cœur brisé par un vampire avec un vampire torturé par la douleur d'une humaine ne pouvait donner naissance qu'à un enfant avec cette capacité

Je suis perdu là et je sens bien que Bella aussi, pour ne pas dire toute la famille.

- Vote bambin peut non seulement altérer sur les capacités d'autres mais il peut surtout rendre un vampire le plus humain possible, avec son immortalité, mais sans sa soif, sa force et son don

- C'est incroyable…

Carlisle est soufflé, moi aussi d'ailleurs.

- Biensûr ce n'est pas réversible, des êtres aussi redoutable que nous transformé en vulgaire petit toutou ! Et tout ça pour l'amour

- L'amour sera toujours le plus fort dans l'histoire Aro ! Alors maintenant rendez nous Gabriel !

- Donnez-moi ce que je veux Bella et votre fils vous sera rendu

- Vous savez que je peux tout détruire ici sans même laisser à votre garde le temps de m'arrêter

- Je le sais, mais vous ne ferez rien qui puisse mettre en danger votre famille ?

Des grondements se font entendre, je me retourne dans le même mouvement que Bella, un cercle de garde c'est formé autour de notre famille, je vous que Bella communique avec Alice, comment font-elles ? Alice finit par sourire.

- Pas la langue !

- Je ne me permettrai pas !

Hein ? Quoi ? C'est quoi ce charabia ?

Bella se tourne vers moi et me regarde dans les yeux, elle émane confiance et apaisement. Mais c'est moi qui suis censé faire ça !

- Aro, me permettez vous quelque chose ?

- Je vous en pris

Elle ne me quitte pas des yeux, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

« Fais moi confiance… tu as confiance en moi ? »

« Tu es télépathe maintenant ? »

« On en parlera plus tard tu veux bien ? »

J'opine d'un signe de tête et elle pose ses mains sur mon visage.

« Tu vas tenir mes mains et fermer les yeux »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai besoin de toi, tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider »

« Mais comment ? »

« C'est simple, je vais t'embrasser »

« Quoi ? »

Je regarde Alice qui semble satisfaite de ma réaction, un coup d'œil à Edward, il va me tuer si je fais ça ! Mais il me signe que non. Ils sont fou !

« Jasper on a pas le temps ! »

« Ok ! Ok ! »

Elle sourit victorieuse et me tend ses mains que je saisis, toute cette conversation s'est passé si vite qu'Ari n'a rien du remarquer. Je prends donc ses mains, le contact de ses doigts dans les miens m'a manqué, elle s'approche de moi et nos lèvres se touchent, elles sont tendres, mais une sensation étrange m'envahie, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

On des dirait des fourmillements dans tout mon corps, c'est fort, c'est impressionnant, dans mon esprit s'ouvre une nouvelle porte alors que notre baiser continue.

« Je te cède un pouvoir »

« C'est donc ça ? »

« Dès que je te fais signe concentre toi et laisse ta capacité sortir, tu vas immobiliser les Volturis, tous, mais pas notre famille, tu t'en sens capable ? »

« Pourquoi ne le fais tu pas ? »

« Parce qu'il faut maintenant leur immobilité, moi je serais occupé à autre chose »

« Comment… »

« Je te fais confiance tu es le seul, tu vas y arriver »

Elle coupe le contact et ses lèvres se détachent, je suis ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je me refais une contenance discrètement et on se retourne vers Aro qui reste bouche bée.

- Le baiser d'une condamnée

- Bella ! Je ne pensais pas à ça !

- Elles succombent toutes !

Pourquoi j'ai dis ça ? En tout cas ça les fait rire.

- Frimeur de vampire !

Ah ça faisait longtemps !

- Humaine !

- Trop tard !

Aro est décontenancé, il n'a pas l'air de suivre mais il se ressaisit rapidement et regarde Bella furieusement, ce qui ne lui plaît pas vraiment.

- Donnez moi ce que je veux Bella

- Non je ne peux pas, je m'y refuse

- Dans ce cas…. Jane à toi l'honneur

« Maintenant Jasper ! Mais garde Aro libre !»

*****

POV Bella

« Maintenant Jasper ! Mais garde Aro libre !»

Je vois qu'il se concentre et je sens son nouveau don s'emparer de lui.

Je vois aussi Gabriel se tordre de douleur, c'est ma vision qui se produit, il cri et Jane s'amuse, je bouillonne de rage.

- Arrêtez ça…

Ma voix n'est plus naturelle, dure, froide, colérique à faire peur.

De mes mains tendues le long de mon corps apparaisse des flammes bleues combinées à de l'électricité, ce lui qui la reçoit est généralement envoyé à quinze mètres plus loin, mes pupilles doivent être bleues, je le sens.

« Bella patiente… Jasper y arrivera »

Alice à du voir quelque chose mais je tremble de rage, elle continue de torturer mon bébé, je dirige mon bras vers Aro.

- Hey Barbie ! Tu ne voudrais pas que ton papa y passe ?

- Ou ta famille !

Un point pour la blonde peroxydée, merde. Soudain c'est le silence, Gabriel reprend son souffle, il ne souffre plus, je regarde Jasper, il constate avec séreux ce qu'il vient de réussir à faire, il sourit je regarde ma famille, ils passent chacun une main devant le visage des gardes, Emmet se marre royalement.

- Tu as de la chance mon pote crois moi !

Toute la salle est immobile sauf les membres de ma famille et Aro, je veux qu'il voit ce qu'il a semé car la récolte va éclore.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Carlisle ?

- Je suis désolé mon cher ami, mais on ne s'en prend pas à ma famille

- Bella je ne vais pas les tenir bien longtemps !

- Ok, tu peux bouger ?

- Oui

- Alors prends Gabriel et sort le d'ici

Je le vois filer vers lui, il a de la chance, il hésite sur le coup mais il aide à se relever, et le prend dans ses bras, bientôt je pourrai le faire.

Bon il faut que je me dépêche, je lève les yeux, génial des extincteurs de fumé, de la pluie, pile ce qu'il me fallait. Depuis ma transformation la pluie provoque ne moi une réaction surprenante quand je suis en colère, sûrement un reste de ma vie d'humaine. C'est trop haut, même en sautant je n'y arriverai pas. Je regarde autour de moi et je vois Edward qui essai de s'écarter des gardes figés, l'un d'entre eux bouge, Edward lui flanque un coup de poing et celui-ci s'écroule au sol, il le regarde amusé, il faut qu'il m'aide.

- Edward !

-Il arrive vers moi en courant et m'embrasse il est jaloux du baiser de tout à l'heure, je ris.

- Jaloux ?

- Oh oui !

- Aller, aide moi ! Fais-moi la courte échelle et jettes-moi !

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

- Fais-moi confiance !

Il tend ses bras en joignant ses mains, je pose un pied dessus et réussi à tenir l'équilibre.

- Prête ?

- Vas-y !

Il me propulse en l'air et je saute pour plus de puissance, j'arrive à hauteur du détecteur et jette une boule de feu. Tous les projecteurs de pluie se mettent en route, je retombe sur mes pieds comme une féline, éclaboussant autour de moi, je me relève.

- Très, très sexy

- Tu devrais emmener les autres dehors

- Non je reste avec toi

- Moi aussi

- Je suis désolé, il ne veut pas te laisser

- Jasper !

Gabriel est là devant moi avec Jasper, là, là devant moi, tout près de moi.

- Gabriel…

- Maman… Si tu savais combien j'ai pensé à toi

- Oh seigneur

Il a pensé à moi ? Je le serre le plus fort possible dans mes bras, le regardant une nouvelle fois, mes mains sur son visage trempé par la pluie, il serre ma main calant sa joue dessus.

- Il ne veut pas te laisser, il a bien ton caractère !

Je ris on est trempé mais ce n'est pas grave.

- Jane !

- Attention !

Je me retourne et je vois Jane bouger et Jasper se tordre de douleur.

- Jasper !

Toute la famille suite Alice jusqu'à lui, je vais exploser, la colère revient. Tous les Volturis reprennent leur mobilité, la bataille aura lieu finalement.

Jasper cri de douleur, c'est insupportable, une boule se forme dans mon poing, l'énergie bleue, mes pupilles rechangent de couleur, je me retourne vivement vers Jane et je lui envoi à la vitesse du son une des sphères qui lui atterrit directement sur le visage, elle s'envole contre le mur qui se fissure en plusieurs parties. Jasper se redresse.

- Sortez d'ici ! Et mettez-vous à l'abri !

Ils sortent, Carlisle supporte Jasper avec Alice, Emmet se donne à cœur joie en leur frayant un chemin entre les garde, les tabassant avec ferveur. Edward et Gabriel semblent rester là.

- Je vous ai dis de sortir !

- Sûrement pas !

En cœur maintenant c'est génial ! Je les fusille du regard et ils semblent s'en amuser. Je bombe le torse et lève la tête, comme avant.

- Tu aimes la pluie Aro ? Moi je l'ai dans la peau

Je le regarde à présent.

« Edward, Gabriel ! Il faut vraiment que vous sortiez maintenant ! »

« Non ! »

« C'est dangereux ! »

« Pour toi aussi ! »

Zute ! Zute ! Zute !

« Rester derrière moi et tenez moi la taille ! Ne me lâchez pas ! »

Je sens leurs mains sur moi, c'est bon je commence, je lève lentement les bras autour de moi, paume en l'air. La couche de pluie sur le sol se lève, comme en apesanteur, c'est si fort en moi, je le sens, ma capacité monte en moi, elle arrive à son apogée, elle y ait ! Je vois soudain dans les yeux d'Aro, mes pupilles sont translucides, je fais peur à voir, je savais que j'avais énormément de dons, mais je n'en étais pas fière, là ma famille est en danger, mon fils, Edward.

L'eau s'élève dans le vide formant peu à peu des sphères grosses comme des boules de billard. Je vois un garde approcher de nous, moi je suis ailleurs mais Edward le voit et me lâche d'une main pour l'assommer et Gabriel l'imite avec un autre qui approche à son tour.

Soudain les boules se chargent d'électricité, mes doigts dégagent des étincelles entre eux.

Edward et Gabriel se rapproche plus près de moi et se regardent. Tous les Volturis qui nous entourent restent sur leur garde, ils auraient du agir plus vite car je me voir me redresser, les paumes face à eux, les sphères sont propulsées à une vitesse vertigineuse, les transperçant à plusieurs reprises, tout autour de nous, les gardes s'écroulent et se tordent de douleur, ils fument, se consument de l'intérieur, la pluie cesse, Marcus et Caius s'effondrent eux aussi, ils brûlent tous sous des cris effrayants, mais je semble sourire.

Je me sens fatigué, je quitte la vue d'Aro et retrouve mon corps, mes pupilles redeviennent dorées, mais j'ai fournis un tel effort que mes jambes ne me tiennent plus. Edward a juste le temps de m'empêcher de tomber.

- Maman !

- Bella !

- Maman ? Oh c'est si beau à entendre !

Aro est pétrifié sur place mais toujours vivant.

- Edward… Aro est…

- Si vous le permettez, je voudrai m'en charger

Gabriel nous regarde tous les deux et je fais un oui de la tête et Edward aussi.

- Le grand vampire va devenir un vulgaire toutou !

Gabriel s'approche de lui en lui faisant un clin d'œil affichant le sourire de son père, il revient vers nous tout sourire.

- Et voilà ! Le maître de cette citée ne sera qu'un vulgaire toutou pour l'éternité !

- Pff ! Frimeur de vampire !

Il est comme Jasper, je ris et Edward aussi et même Gabriel sans amuse.

- Aller on rentre

Edward m'aide à me relever et nous sortons de la grande salle humide et enfumée. On entend des cri dans les couloirs, nous marchons plus vite pour finir par courir. Nous retrouvons les Cullen entrain de se battre avec des gardes Volturis.

- Reste là j'y vais

Edward me dépose contre le mur m'embrassant d'abord sur le front, il regarde ensuite Gabriel.

- Merci…

Emmet se donne à cœur joie alors que Rosalie et Alice se dépatouillent avec un garde, Jasper semble avoir reprit des forces se battant avec un autre, Carlisle en a deux sur le dos mais Edward vient l'aider. Un autre duo de garde arrive, Alice est soulevée de terre par l'un d'entre eux. Il faut que j'y aille, je ne pas pas les laisser comme ça, j'assai d'avancer mais Gabriel -me retient

- Non je vais y aller

- Je vais rester avec elle

- Esmée ! Est-ce que ç ava ?

- Oui ça va aller ma chérie !

- Je reviens

- Fais attention

Je viens de le retrouver, il ne manquerait plus que ça je que je perde une deuxième fois. Il saute sur le dernier garde arrivé, des bruits de roches se font entendre, des cris, le démembrement est rapide, ils en sont venus à bout ensemble. Alice approche de moi, ils ont amoncelés les morceaux.

- On attend plus que toi !

Elle est excitée, j'aime quand elle est comme ça, elle me redonne de la force. Je me mets en marche Esmée me tient la main, je me pose devant le mont de membres, des doigts bougent encore, je forme une boule de feu dans ma main et la jette sur le bûcher.

- Allons-y, la fumée va alerter du monde !

Carlisle commence à avancer, tout le monde sur ses pas.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'avion pour Seattle que nous avons pu relâcher la pression. J'avais repris des forces, mais il me fallait chasser pour retrouver mes pleines capacités. Nous prenons place, l'avion va bientôt décoller, les présentations commencent pour Gabriel.

- Salut moi c'est Emmet ! Ca veut dire que tu peux m'appeler tonton ?

- Je crois oui !

- Moi c'est Rosalie ! Mais le « tata »… évite

Elle lui fait un sourire franc et amusé.

- Moi c'est Carlisle et voici ma femme Esmée

- Enchanté Gabriel

- Heureux de vous connaître vraiment !

Ils se font des accolades fraternelles, familiales, c'est bon de voir ça. JE reste un peu en retrait, j'aime voir ce spectacle, le voir lui , si grand, si beau et si fort. Il a 50 ans alors qu'il semble n'en faire que 15.

- Moi c'est Alice !

- Alice ! C'est toi ?

- Oui !

- Je t'es si souvent entendu !

- Entendu ?

- Oui Carlisle, dans son ventre j'entendais tout ! Et tout est gravé dans ma mémoire comme si je l'avais eu devant moi

- Par rapport à la webcam et au micro

- Exactement ! J'adorai t'entendre parler

- Merci

Ca c'est vrai, je me souviens de la java qu'il faisait dans mon ventre dans ces moments là.

- Heu… moi c'est Edward, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance

- Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, elle parle…

- Dans son sommeil, c'est très distrayant ! Enfin c'était

Ils rient tous à pleines dents, et ça les amuse de se moquer de moi en plus !

- Pff… frimeur de vampires !

- Humaine !

- Jasper !

Je le menace du doigt, mais il me refait son sourire Colgate.

- Je te déteste !

- Tu m'adore !

- On se calme !

Edward me serre dans ses bras frottant mon dos, qu'est-ce que je suis bien.

- En tout cas grâce à elle, je sais qui vous êtes et j'ai attendu ce moment toute ma vie

- Tu savais que Victoria t'avais enlevé ?

- Oui, en fait, j'ai toujours su que tu étais « vivante », j'ai lu le fond de Victoria, mauvaise, et puis j'en ai eu la confirmation avec les Volturis

- Mesdames, Messieurs, si vous voulez bien prendre place l'avion va bientôt décoller

- Avec Alice on va vous laisser tous les trois vous avez sûrement des choses à vous dire

- Merci mon amour

Je l'embrasse tendrement, ils prennent place tous les deux derrière nous. Gabriel se place entre Jasper et moi. Je ne me lasse pas de le regarder. J'ai toujours du mal à y croire.

- Est-ce que ça va maman ?

- Heu oui, c'est juste que…. Je t'es vu si souvent dans mes rêves illusoires que j'ai encore un peu de mal à réaliser que tu es là

- Je suis là

Il me regarde dans le fond des yeux, si je pouvais pleurer je le ferais.

- Alors comme ça vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

- Plouf, plouf ! C'est… compliqué

- Oh mais j'ai le temps et je suis sûr que je peux comprendre

- Replouf !

- Heu, tu es très drôle Bella ! En fait… on est… enfin nous étions dans un passage de nos vie où… on était perdu, on s'est réconforté…

- Vous ne vous aimiez pas alors ?

- As-tu écoutés un traitre mot de ce qu'Aro a dit ?

- Maman, si, mais je ne suis sûr de comprendre

- Attend tu vas voir

Je pose ma main sur sa joue, il voit tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre Jasper et moi, je pends soin de m'arrêter avant le passage sur le lit.

- Ok… Vous étiez les deux êtres les plus torturés du monde en effet !

- C'est exactement ça !

- Est-ce que vous vous aimez ?

Ah grande question ! Un passage éclaire dans les pensées de Jasper et j'enchaîne.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas l'amour auquel tu penses, on s'aime mais pas de la même manière que j'aime Edward et lui Alice

- J'aime Bella, parce que je la respecte et qu'elle m'a apporté ce dont j'avais besoin pour m'apaiser, être empathe n'est pas toujours génial !

- Est-ce que tu comprends ?

- On va dire que oui

Jasper passe le reste du trajet à raconter sa vie, son passé à Gabriel, un lien se tisse entre à chaque parole.

Moi j'ai la main dans celle de Gabriel, l'autre sur mon épaule, les doigts entrelacés avec ceux d'Edward penché derrière mon siège.

« Tu es heureuse ? »

« Plus que tu ne l'imagine »

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Biensûr »

« A moi aussi tu peux me céder des dons ? »

« Des dons ? Mais pourquoi faire ? »

« Parce que moi aussi je veux plein de baiser »

« Je suis désolé d'avoir eu à faire ça, s'il y avait eu… »

« Ne dis pas de sottises, je sais que c'était la seule chose à faire »

« Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ? »

« Je le sais, comme je sais que je t'aime de tout mon être »

Avec sa voix de ténor il ronronne, je l'entends, j'en ai la chaire de poule.

**VOilà !!! Le prochain sera le dernier !**

**Alors qu'en pensez vous ?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Voilà le dernier chapitre ! Et oui désolé pour le temps quej'ai mis à le poster mais je ne l'avais pas fini, j'espère qu'il vousp plair, pour le style de musique j'ai écouté The Meadow Robert Pattinson, elle est très émouvante et je trouvais qu'elle collée bien avec ce que je voulais faire ressortir. Il n'est pas très long mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de faire un gros pâté pour combler ça n'aurait pas été authentique.**

**Alors régalez vous et merci encore à tous pour m'avoir suivit dans cette fic, comme Memelyne, Lisou, Montana2008, Lison, AlliceCullen, Lyly7... Bref il y en a tellement, merci encore, je vous adore...**

* * *

Le retour à la maison s'est fait dans une effervescence totale, Esmée et Emmet avec l'aide Jasper on construit par je ne sais quel moyen une nouvelle partie pour la maison, une chambre pour Gabriel. Ils ne leur avaient pas fallu bien longtemps, trois jours peut être et Gabriel avait une chambre flambant neuve, un lit, des armoires qu'Alice avait prit soin de remplir, un matériel informatique dernier cri, de la musique, des livres.

- Alors tu es content ?

- Oui très maman, mais ils n'auraient pas du

- Je reconnais bien là Bella !

Je suis dans les bras de mon fils, Dieu que j'aurai aimé que ce soit l'inverse, lui dans mes bras mais avec 50 années vampiriques, il est bien plus grand que moi, autant que son père, je m'y sens tellement en sécurité, je peux entendre son cœur battre comme un humain, sentir sa peau aussi chaude que la mienne il y a des décennies de cela. Il a toutes les caractéristiques d'un vampire mais l'humanité qu'il faut.

Mon cœur mort est gonflé de joie et de bonheur intense j'ai retrouvé les trois hommes que j'aime, de manière différente, l'un avec toute ma reconnaissance et mon éternelle dévouement, puis un autre avec tout l'amour maternel qu'il m'est possible de donner, tout ce que j'ai a rattraper des 50 dernière années, et puis le dernier avec amour, tendresse, passion, dévotion, un amour inconditionnel, qui ne se conjugue par tous les temps, qui survivra à tout.

****

Aujourd'hui est un jour important, j'enfile pour la première fois une robe blanche, et pas n'importe la quelle, une énorme en forme de meringue, le buste moulé à la perfection à mon corps, la jupe bouffante mais tellement magnifique que j'ai était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit à Alice. Tous les invités du mariage d'Alice et Jasper sont revenus, et je les soupçonne surtout d'être là pour mon fils et pour la bataille gagnée contre les Volturis plutôt que pour notre mariage, je n'ai jamais vraiment fais partie de la famille pour eux.

On toc à la porte et j'arrive difficilement à autoriser l'entrée, l'émotion du jour, plus celle d'avoir retrouvé mon fils me submerge et même si les larmes sont absentes, les sanglots se meurent dans ma gorge.

- Maman…

- Entre mon cœur

Il entre et vient me prendre dans ses bras, caressant mes yeux de ses doigts.

- C'est un grand jour maman… et je suis heureux de pouvoir être avec toi aujourd'hui

- Sans toi, il n'y aurait jamais eu ce jour, j'en aurai été incapable

Il me serre une nouvelle fois et je respire profondément pour me calmer.

- Prête ?

- Oui

A mon affirmation, la musique s'enclenche et c'est le signe pour nous d'avancer, je reconnais bien une des compositions d'Edward, alors je ferme les yeux et me laisse guider par le bras de mon fils dans l'allée central, tout le monde est là, Emmet et Jasper en témoin, suivit d'Alice et Rosalie pour les miens, ils sont magnifiques, tous. Dans des robes bleu pacifique, pour elle, des costumes d'une élégance sans pareil pour eux. Carlisle officie nous attendant au cœur de l'hôtel au centre de la maison, Esmée sur une chaise juste au premier rang. Edward. Edward au cœur, le regard me soulevant jusqu'à lui, me transportant au-delà de tous les invités présents. Gabriel me donne à lui en prenant soin de m'embrasser la tempe.

- Laisse toi aller maman… tu es magnifique

Je déglutis, à ce rythme je vais finir par fondre en larme, dommage qu'elles ne viennent pas.

- Edward… Bella, je suis honoré et fier d'être celui qui vous unira pour l'éternité qui vous est donnée, l'amour est cadeau que l'on ne peut refuser car c'est le plus beau que l'on puisse espérer, vous l'avez eu, et je vous souhaite d'en bénéficier tout au long de votre existence. Edward mon fils je suis fier de toi et ce depuis le premier jour où je t'ai accueilli, Bella, tu es la dernière mais tu as toujours étais là, pour moi depuis le jour où Edward t'as ouvert son cœur tu fais partie de la famille, tu es ma fille, et en ce jour, je suis heureux de pouvoir le confirmer devant tous nos invités, on t'aime tous très fort Bella

Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas ! Je reste les yeux rivés sur Carlisle, ses mots sont profonds et je n'aurai jamais cru les entendre de sa bouche. Je sens bien ma gorge se serrer, oui, j'aimerai pleurer, mon cœur est heureux mais si touché qu'il hurle de pouvoir s'exprimer.

- Bella…

C'est à moi, je serre plus fort les mains de mon futur époux et son regard sur moi se fend dans une surprise. Je ferme les yeux pour prendre courage et ne rien perdre de mes pensées. Quand je les ouvre, une sensation étrange parcoure mes joues, sûrement le souvenir passer de ce que j'aurai aimé qu'il se produise aujourd'hui.

- Je t'aime… Je t'aime comme personne, d'une façon inconditionnel, tu es mon cœur et mon soleil, ma force et mon courage, je suis incapable d'être loin de toi sans que quelque chose en moi hurle de désespoir, jamais, jamais je ne pourrai vivre sans toi

Les mots sont de plus en plus difficile à sortir, c'est toute une peine mêlé à de la joie qui m'envahie et je suis bien incapable de m'en défaire. Je le regarde dans les yeux et je peux voir qu'ils brillent, petit à petit ils s'inondent pour finir par déborder, comment est-ce possible, il pleure? Je porte une main à sa joue pour essuyer cette larme qui signifie tellement beaucoup pour moi. Son geste se mêle au miens caressant mon visage, moi aussi je pleure ?

- Bella… Je ne pourrai jamais réparer l'erreur que j'ai faite, jamais je ne pourrai me le pardonner, mais te voir là devenant moi me conforte dans l'idée qu'aujourd'hui et sûrement le jour pour moi de pouvoir enfin vivre sans ce poids sur le cœur, de pouvoir avancer avec toi, ensemble, je t'aime comme jamais personne ne pourra t'aimer, c'est si fort en moi que chaque parcelle de mon corps et mon cœur meurt une seconde au souvenir d'avoir vécue sans toi ses dernières années, tu es mon tout, mon être et mon éternité Bella… je t'aime…

Je suis inondé, le maquillage ne tiendra pas, dès que Carlisle eu prononcé les mots scellant notre serment, je l'embrasse avec le plus de douceur possible, caressant ses lèvres avec tendresse, avec envie, avec amour, ses mains caresses mes joues presque en les frôlant, il est si doux, si parfait. Tous les invités applaudissent et à contre cœur je quitte ses lèvres pour regarder mon fils qui tient la main d'Esmée qui est elle aussi en larme, un coup d'œil vraiment surprise à ma famille et ils sont tous en pleurs eux aussi. Comment est-ce possible, les vampires ne pleurent pas, ils ne peuvent pas !

- Voici mon cadeau maman

- Merci mon cœur

Je lui murmure, il peut l'entendre, il l'a fait pour nous, voilà pourquoi il voulait que je me laisse aller, savourer comme il se doit toutes les émotions qui nous ont envahis, ma famille est ravie et regarde leur doigts emplit de larme avec curiosité. Il nous a donné une once d'humanité pour pouvoir nous exprimer en ce jour si important pour nous.

- Je t'aime mon cœur

- Je t'aime maman

FIN


End file.
